Namikaze Uzumaki Minami REPOSTED
by Sapphire09
Summary: Minami met Kyuubi when she was 6 years old. The Kyuubi is training her, along with a Hyuuga she met when she's 8 years old. None has known, that Minami also the leader of the fearful organization, Akatsuki. FemNaru story. Straight pairings. Major OoCnes
1. PROLOGUE

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

__Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

  
She runs. She runs for her life. Villager chased her, right to the dead end. She's cornered now, stuck in the end of her road. "You won't be getting away now, you demon brat!" is what one of the man said. That's it, her life will end. The knife that the villager holds is sliding down, right to her legs. She felt the pain, that's unbearable for her, and she fainted. Next thing she knew, she's waking up in front of a giant cage. She sees two red giant eyes and giant fangs inside the cage. The cage currently locked only by a piece of paper that the word 'seal'.

After she sees with a clear view, she sees that there's a giant crimson red fox. People will usually found it terrified, but not for her. The fox then began to speak.

"**Hello there, brat. I'm started to wonder, when you will come here**," the fox said with extremely wide grin. Minami, as she still in wonder, asked. "Where am I? And who are you? Hell, how did I come here, anyway?" is what she asked. The fox then answered, "**We're in your mind. I'll explain the rest to you later. You're in trouble, and I can help you.**"

"How?" she asked. The fox just answer simply, "**Just trust me, brat**."

Then, the fox sends red chakra to her chest. She then felt powerful. When she snapped out, she's back in the dead end, where the villager just about to kill her. She managed to pass out the crowd of the villager, with amazing speed. She felt as light as feathers. She runs at amazing speed, right to her hidden place. That placed hidden in the deepest side of the Forest of Death. Her amazingly increased speed allows her to pass the guards without notice.

Her hideout is a very beautiful spring, with a waterfall that flows down to the lake. The lake is reflecting the moonlight, make it seems that the lake is glowing. The place is really well hidden. It was surrounded by thick forest, the thickest of all part of the forest. There also lived some wild animals. Those animals are Minami's only friend. She has spending all her time in here, since no one ever finds her here. Ever since she was only 4 years old, she found a way to sneak in here. The only way that is not well guarded.

"Okay. I might be able to meditate here. I still want to ask that fox questions again," muttered Minami. She then closed her eyes; try to find the fox inside her mind. Then, there's red smoke swirling, and the cage appear.

"**Hmm... I see that you know how to find me, brat. I'm impressed**," the fox said.

"I'm going to ask you the same thing as before. Who are you and why are you inside of me?" Minami asked. The fox is grinned, but answer it anyway.

"**I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The demon fox that destroyed the pathetic village of yours six years ago, and don't asking stupid thing like 'you weren't dead?' or anything like that. I can't be killed, because I'm immortal. They can only seal me into an infant. So, I'm sealed away to your pathetic body by the Yondaime Hokage**," the fox grinned again.

"Is that why the villager hate me so much? Because there's a demon fox sealed in me?" Minami muttered. "**Uh-huh**," the fox answer. "But, why didn't they just tell me like that? Its way better than trying to kill me in every second they have chance!" she yelled.

"**Hmm... So, I believe you'll hate me now, huh**?" the fox says. "Huh? Why should I? You save me, and I'm thankful for that. It's not your fault that you sealed inside me. And I don't really think it's not the Yondaime fault either. He's only tried to save his village. It's the entire villager's fault. They all see me as a demon itself, not as myself. They should have been thanking me!" she yelled again, letting out her rage.

**_'What an interesting girl this one_**,' the Kyuubi thoughts. Then, there's swirl of red mist, covering the Kyuubi. When the mist gone, a beautiful woman appeared replacing the Kyuubi. It's the Kyuubi human form.

Her hair is reddish black, which turned to red in sunlight, tied up in geisha like. Her eyes are bloody red with black slits. Her outfit is black leather underneath the red kimono. Her appearance is seems like a geisha, minus make-ups. Her nine tails is dancing behind her. Her appearance is incredibly and beautifully stunning.

"Wow," is all Minami can say. _'Kyuubi really is beautiful_,' she thought. "**Thank you**," the Kyuubi replied. Her voice is not demonic anymore, it more... uhh... seems like the voice that the Royal Highnesses use?

"Huh?" Minami asked confused. "**For your compliment. That you're saying that I'm beautiful? Thank you. I can hear what you thought, since I'm living in here, and you're not blocking out your mind, yet. You'll learn, though**," she explained. Minami just nodded in understanding.

"**And, to return your compliment, you're quite cute for your age. Your short golden blonde hair make you looks like a boy, though. But, your sapphire blue orbs are incredibly beautiful**," the Kyuubi said.

"For real? You're the first one that ever said that. Hell, everyone might think that I'm a boy!" she chuckled.

"**Anyway, my name is Yoko, Minami-chan. And I'm offering you a help**," the Kyuubi said suddenly. Her face is now turning serious. "Huh?" Minami asked.

"**I'll help you to become stronger. I can teach you many jutsu, from the ancient age to the present time. As the 2000 years old nine-tailed demon fox, I've seen and know many jutsu. However, I'm going to teach you the basic jutsu, henge no jutsu**" Yoko said. "Henge no Jutsu? For what?" Minami asked. "To fool the villager. Henge no jutsu can illuminate your appearance. It's very useful," Yoko smiled. Minami grinned at the thought. "Okay. Teach me."

* * *

She trained hard. Just in two months, she already masters all basic jutsu, and almost half advance jutsu. She can be called in high genin level right now. Yoko is happy with her fast progress. She really is strong. After she mastered Henge no Jutsu, she changed her appearance, from the shoulder-length golden haired girl, to the spiky golden haired boy. Nothing really changed, actually. She just changes to her boy form. If she is a boy, she would be like that. She does that to protect herself. She thought that the villagers recognize her if as a girl, but they're not. Boy or girl is not affecting. They don't know her name or gender. They just know her as a demon container. The rest? They know shit.

Only the Hokage knows it. He knows that she is a girl. The Sandaime then agreed to change her profile, from girl named Uzumaki Minami, into a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. So, no one knows that she is a girl, even the council. Everyone will know Minami, as Naruto, for now...


	2. 01 The Opening

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**  
The Opening

Six years have passed. She is now known as hyperactive happy idiot ramen lover boy, a dead last moron. After she went into academy, the villager is not chasing her around anymore, but they still booing and sent many death glares every time she walked on streets. They don't know that, a dead last student is having ability more powerful than the kages. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, in the real name of Uzumaki Minami is already mastered seals that she learned from the secret forbidden master sealing book that is said was lost, which she founds in the deepest darkest most forbidden part of the basement in the Hokage Tower. With the Sandaime's permission, she takes it with her.

She has mastered ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, and even genjutsu. She also has many of her own techniques, which is sharingan free. She is very powerful. Her main affinity is wind and water, which she already mastered. Her other affinity is light, a veryveryveryvery rare special element, and fire, which almost mastered. She is also having a little thunder and earth, but just a little.

Because she's already mastered seals, she managed to repair the seal that is sealed the Kyuubi. Her soul and the Kyuubi are still connected, but she can materialize the Kyuubi in her fox form or in her human form. Yoko agree to let her borrow her chakra when needed and will give it automatically to heal. She also has changed the view and type of her 'cage'. The cage is no longer a cage, but more of a red transparent wall of energy that only Minami can pass, and the Kyuubi, if she wanted to get out in Minami's permission. The view insides the Kyuubi's cage is changed into forest-like scenery, so the Kyuubi felt 'homey' in there.

She's also finds out that she has bloodlines, which is an ability to bend water and ice, and a doujutsu called Eyes of Space, which have seven levels of it. The eye's iris will be colored midnight blue and black pupils, with small tomoe ring it, half size of the tomoe on the sharingan, and the tomoe is colored white instead of black. The amounts of tomoe that appears on the eye represent every level she already gained.

The first level of the Eyes of Space has the ability to see the spirits in the spirit's world and summons them for aid in battle. It can be also seeing through everything.

The second level has the ability to have all of the affinity, except the combined one, like wood, and the special one, like time.

The third level has the ability to understand animals. It is kind of Inuzuka clan with their dogs, but it more universal. So, it works with every kind of animal.

The fourth level has the ability to manipulate people's minds, kind of like Yamanaka's clan jutsu, but more powerful.

The fifth level controls over time, stops it, slows it, or even makes time go faster.

The sixth level has started to begin scary. It has the ability to bend blood and chakra flow inside the target's body. It's very deadly and a bit evil depends on the holder.

The final level is the Eye of Void Space. In this state, the iris will be colored space-like. All tomoes on the eye will be turned into thousand stars-like in space. The pupils will be turned into sun colored. The eye is seems like representing the void scene of space, with sun that always be the center of a galaxy. It has all the power in the universe. Whoever got the final eye, can be someone to end or change the world. However, there's a price for it. When you activate the final level, it's not only drains chakra, but also the life energy of the user.

Right now, Minami already gained her fourth level, and of course, her bloodline is still a secret, except for the Sandaime Hokage, which Minami made him to keep the secret for himself, so the council didn't even knew.

She even had her own weapon, two swords that can slice even if it just touched a little. It so sharp, you'll be sliced into two before you even know it. It was made by Yoko and Minami herself. Using the finest quality of strongest steel, and infused it with the Kyuubi chakra and her own chakra, bond it with her own blood. The holder part is shaped as dragons, and at there's nine flame tongue and a shape of fox as the symbol on the swords. Those two swords, the design are exactly just the same, but the colour of the blade were different, one is blue-silvery, and another is red-gold. Those swords are only beaten by their sheer elegance and beauty.

When the swords are united, the sword will became one, and the color will change to reddish white flame. When the sword is united, she called it Soryuuha, Wave of Two Dragons. In this state, the sword is having the ultimate sheer elegance and beauty that swords can have. Those weapon itself can turn into two short sword, as the temporarily shape, and will be back into the real shape when she's activating it.

The sword will grow stronger and unbreakable as she became stronger herself. Her swords are following the strength of its holder, which makes them really unique. It's the result of her and the Kyuubi's research and learns of weaponry for two years. The sword is bonded by her own blood, so she's the only one that can use the sword.

And, there's a girl with same age as her, joining her four years ago. She is Hyuuga Hinata, the one and only friend she had. She has the same hate like Minami, but her hate is towards her clan. Her clan was so arrogant. The thing that she hated most is the caged bird seal, which divide the clan into two, the Main House and the Branch House. She hated it because it makes their own brother or sister or cousin or nephew or niece, as slaves of the Main House. She hated it with all her heart. She hate all the Main House members, except her sister, since she's still pure, not yet corrupted by the typical minds of the Main House members. Hell, she even hates her father!

Four years ago, she can't stand it anymore. At that time, she is still a weak girl that has no self confident. She has the thought of being useless. Her father tests her, yet she still failed. She already let out her best, yet her father say nothing but, how weak is she and she should have been in the branch house. He's not even appreciated her hard work. He then said that she's not his daughter. That's snaps her. She makes a fast run towards the door and leaves. When she's running away from the Hyuuga estate, she met Naruto. He asked why she's running like that. She told him the reason, and he's willing to help her. She was led by Naruto to the Forest of Death, to the beautiful spring she never sees before. At that place, Naruto told her who he really is. A girl named Uzumaki Minami, with ability level at high chuunin, and a demon vessel. She was friend with Naruto, and she gladly accept her for who she is, which makes Minami very happy. To have a true friend that receives her with open arm.

Four years training with Minami, out of her father knowledge, of course, makes her really strong. She learns how to use many other jutsu, out of the family jutsu. She mastered kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and high advance medical jutsu. The Kyuubi even said that she have potential to even surpass Tsunade, the Slug Sannin. She also has her own techniques, like Minami, and also sharingan free. Her main affinity is water and thunder, and she's mastering it perfectly. Kyuubi said she may be able to surpass the Nidaime. Her other affinity is earth, that in progress, and a little fire and wind, very little.

From the Kyuubi, she now knows another secret about her bloodline. Her bloodline is not just a mere improved line of sight, a 360 degrees field of vision and the ability to see the inner coil system that transports chakra through the body, but more. There's another series of Byakuugan, called Byakuu Tsukigan, or White Moon eye.

It said that the Byakuu Tsukigan is a very rare one, and only comes once in 100 years or more. The appearance will change slightly from the usual eye, when activating it. When activating the Byakuu Tsukigan, the eye's color will be seemed like the moon itself. It has the ability to, not only see and change the flow of the target's chakra, but also drained it, once the user's chakra and the target's chakra is connected. It can also be drained by direct skin contact. For someone that already perfectly mastered it, they can drain it just by eye contact.

There's another power of Byakuu Tsukigan, which is a mysterious one. The mysterious part of the power said to be different to each holder.

The power of Byakuu Tsukigan is will at the maximum state in the night of full moon. The only Hyuuga that ever gained this eye is the founder of the clan. After he died, no one ever gained it and it lost in history.

In the middle of her training with Minami, she awakens her Byakuu Tsukigan. She kept it hide from her father and other family member. She knows that she will be only to be a breeding stock if she told them. She already trained her new ability, and now she can drain someone's chakra just by touching their chakra with her own chakra that burst out from their body. As for the mysterious power, she didn't have or knew it yet.

She does also have a self-made weapon too. Her weapon is a sword that can absorb enemy's chakra and use the chakra to strengthen itself, for temporarily time. The more chakra it absorb, the time before it wears off is longer and stronger. She called it Shoushiryuu, Midnight Dragon. It was made by Minami and Hinata, with help of the Kyuubi, also bonded with Hinata's own blood. The design is not too different from Minami's, but instead of flame tongue and fox, there just a magatama planted. The coma-shaped pearl itself was shockingly beautiful shiny white, as if it was fall right from the heaven. It was Hinata's last birthday present that she ever received from her beloved mother before she passed out, after giving birth of Hanabi.

The sword blade was silvery white, the color that matches perfectly with the pearl. Her sword also can be hiding as a short sword, and the sword also follows the strength of the holder, just like Minami's Twin Dragons. Her sword is the same like Minami, stunningly beautiful and very elegance.

Both of them not only have power, but also speed. They put up gravity seal on their clothes, and in total, their clothes is weighing about 600 lbs on each one of them. Because they used gravity seal, not a real weight, their body is still slender and not muscled too much. In other words, they carried 600 lbs clothes all the time, and their body is stays the same, slender and flexible. Even so, they have monstrous strength like Tsunade, almost.

Her relationship with Minami is much unknown to people, since in academy she pretending to be a shy stuttering girl, and Minami as usual moron Naruto. Outside the academy, they've spent their time in the hideout. Hinata also makes some animal friends, the white tigers and wild pigeons. Minami's animal friend is, obviously, the wild foxes, wolves, and the wild eagles. They already trained them to be ninja fox, aid wolf, and spy eagle. Hinata have hers trained also, to be battler tiger and scout pigeon. Thanks to Minami's ability to understand animals, it makes them easier to train.

Minami have five foxes, three wolves and ten eagles. Minami's foxes are Aqua, medical specialized fox. Her healing techniques were taught by Hinata, and her defensive and offensive is taught by Minami. She is high in chakra control and she is very smart, but she is low in strength. She has sea-blue fur. She was calm yet friendly. She was the calmest of the other foxes.

Next is Aero, tracker specialized fox. He is fully taught by Minami, his high speed, also with his offensive and defensive. His fur is forest green, perfect to blur in his surrounding.

Next is Pyro, attack specialized fox. His strength is the highest, but a little down at defensive. Minami also taught him fully. His fur is red, as if made by flame, like the Kyuubi's. He is the hyper one, as if a mirror image of Naruto's hypering acts, but Pyro is smarter.

Next is Terra. She is high on defense, but low in speed. She has brown color fur. She is a little stubborn sometimes, but she is loyal. She also taught fully by Minami.

The last fox is Rai. He is the second in attack. His only weakness is in his temper. He's gotten mad very easily. His fur is bluish purple. He also taught fully by Minami, but taught to hold his temper by Hinata.

Minami's wolves are also a very great aid, but the foxes are more can be counted on in battle. The wolf is usually used just to guard or to aid outside the battlefield, since in combat, the foxes do better.

Minami's wolves are Rikku, as thief specialist. Her fur is golden yellow, kind of like Minami's golden blonde hair. Her ability allows her to steal possession of the enemy, such as scrolls or any other carry able items.

Second is Peach. She is the nicest one, but get really scary when she is angry. Her fur is peachy color. Her ability is in her hearing. She could hear sound of bugs from 500 meters away. Her ear is very sensitive.

Third one is Gale. He is a stubborn one. His ability is in sending messages. He can finds his target easily, that's why he's perfect as messenger. His fur is oak-ish brown.

For the eagles, they all have been trained as messengers/spies . Minami sneaked in all her eagles, to make them seemed like Konoha's messenger eagles. Every time the eagle is sent or back with messages, it all will be stopped by Minami first, before reach the destination. So, you can say that no news or incoming news that Minami doesn't know.

As for Hinata, she has six white tigers and four pigeons. Her tigers are Shun Ran, as healer. She is kind of like Aqua, but more active.

Second is Mai Rin, as defender. She is kind of like Terra, but softer.

Third is Qiu Quan, as partner of Mai Rin, he is also a defender. He is cold hearted, and only softened near Minami, especially Hinata. But, the other tigers do not hate him, since they know he is loyal.

Fourth is Zhaobi, as attacker. His strength and stamina were great, although still beneath Pyro, but he is still great. He owned his life once for Hinata, so he vowed that he will be Hinata's eternal guardian.

Fifth is Yingyue, as Zhaobi's partner, as an attacker also. Her stamina is above Zhaobi, but still beneath Pyro. But, his strength is lower than Zhaobi. She is Zhaobi's sister. She also vowed to protect Hinata with all her live.

Sixth is Xiao Xu, as tracker. She can track danger and sense other presence from 500 miles away. She is very calm, yet the very dangerous one. The only one she respects is Minami and more Hinata.

The four pigeons, is all for scouting and spying, they all Hinata's eyes. They scout throughout Konoha, and all of the fire country, and no one suspicious about them. They gained information throughout Konoha even better than the Hokage and even Jiraiya their self.

In other words, they have grown into a very strong shinobi. Their pets is also even smarter and stronger than Kakashi's nin dogs and they all most loyal. Hinata and Minami always treat their pets very well, and they really are care about them.

Their live in Academy, in town, even at home, almost all of it just an act. To hold their power and their chakra amount, both of them using two kinds of seal. They call it Phoenix's Chains seal and Dragon's Grasp seal. They use it to keep their power in 20. Even like that, Minami still in high-Chuunin level and Hinata in mid-chuunin level.

* * *

Later that night, night before the graduation exam, the two girls (from outside, one of them is a boy, actually. Since Minami doesn't release her henge yet) sit near the spring. They were just done practicing and just successfully mastering their own newest original techniques.

"So, Nami-chan. Tomorrow the genin exam will be held. Will you pass with flying colors, or staying with your mask?" Hinata asked. Minami then chuckled. "Nah, I think I'll just keep on with my mask. It's kinda fun to see their faces if I pass with flying colors, thou. But, no."

"Yea... love to see their faces too. On to another matter, do you still going to stick up with the plan?" ask Hinata suddenly, Minami then lowering her head.

"I don't know, Hina-chan. I'm starting to like Iruka-sensei and that old man at Ichiraku ramen stand, even his daughter, Ayame. They're nice. Also, now I know that Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, is my father. He protected this town very much, and I can't destroy it, for my father's honor," she said unsure. She just found out about her father two months ago; when she sneaks into the Hokage's Tower, to finds information about the Kyuubi's attack, since the Kyuubi is too stubborn to tell. She didn't finds anything. Instead, she finds a scroll that tells about her. She is the daughter of the late Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, also the last one of the holder of Eyes of Space doujutsu.

She is shocked realizing the truth. The one that sealed the greatest tailed demon, the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, is her own flesh and blood, her own father. She then finds out that he actually wanted the villager of Konoha treated her like a hero, but yet they treated her worst than they treated trash.

He may have thought that the villager will do his last bidding, due to he did save the village many times, or maybe he was so naive. But, anything he might think is, the real was they couldn't even do something as simple as that. The villagers owe the Yondaime and her big time. He is saving the pathetic village, even from the last war, but yet they couldn't do his only one last wish, that is treated her with respect.

"I understand, Nami-chan. I hate Hiashi and my clan, but yet, part of me is still having a little bit of respect to them, and even him, as a father. I know that in my actual power, I can defeat him easily. But, I can't do it. Part of me still seeing him as a father, and I can't hurt him," Hinata confessed. She wants to beat his father, but yet, she can't hurt him either.

Hinata knew that she is so naive, to hope her father will change. But, that never happens. Even though she is mastering ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and advance medical jutsu, she suck in family jutsu, since she rarely use her byakugan and rarely practice the Hyuuga's family jutsu. She used to use sword, ninjutsu, and sometimes taijutsu. She often uses water element jutsu, for any jutsu. Now, she can convert her chakra to water, like the Nidaime Hokage, and to thunder.

"Then, we just have to wait the time pass by. Maybe then, we don't have to do our plan, although we are having more than enough comrade and allies hiding here and outside the village. They all just need to wait for the cue for the plan. Even we cancel the plan, they will be willingly help us anyway, right weasel?" Minami said as a figure appeared beside them.

"Long time no see, horse tail. How's your day?" Hinata asked friendly and mockingly at the same time. "Nothing much to do and I'm bored to death, pearl. And please, don't call me horse tail," the figure said with boring tone. "Your hair does looks like horse tail to us. For your boringness, that Mummy is wanted to play, and that ice boy just has to always tailing him. Don't blame us if you felt that boring. At least, you can still practicing with others," Minami said. Then, the figure then look at Minami (Naruto, actually) and rolled his eyes. "Can you just release that henge? It's already three years since you release it I wonder how'd you looked like now, Nami-chan," the figure said, but still in the darkness. Minami seemed thinking, but then she does a seal and releases her henge. "Kai!" she yelled, and then there's smoke surrounded her.

Inside the smoke, there stand a beautiful girl with golden blonde long hair that ended slightly above her knees, bright blue eyes and whiskers birthmark on her cheeks. Her body posture is... quite curved well for twelve years old girl. In short, she is hot, very hot in near future. Her skin is still tan. She has slender and long legs and arms. Her skin is smooth like silk, also with her hair.

"..."nothing the figure can say. "Well... this is me. I leave my hair long since I... don't know. I never cut my hair since in henge, my hair is short, so I never really thought about cutting it," she explains. "Well, Minami-chan, even your whiskers mark in place, you still beautiful," Hinata tell her. "Thanks, Hinata. You do have a cute face as well. If not because of your baggy jacket that hide your body, you'll look hot as well. I know. Isn't that right, Ita-kun?" Minami give a smile and smirked to the figure. The figure realizes it and, if not because of the shadow, you can see his face blush, a little. "Whatever do you mean?" the figure asked in annoyance. "Aww, you know what I mean," she said in sing-song voice. "That's it. I'm leaving," he said.

Before he left, Minami called him. "Itachi, before you left, told them that there's might be a chance that we cancel the plan. For now, they still have to act like usual. And, please find the eight-tail for me in your free time. I heard that his tenant is having a veryvery bad treatment. Kyuubi also wants to meet her friend. He might want to join us," Minami said in a serious tone. Itachi know what it means, and he replied, "Don't worry. We'll find them. I'll tell them those things you want me to tell, Minami-san," with that, he left.

"Well, it seemed he's embarrassed," Minami said, back to herself. Hinata pretend to not care. Then an idea struck at her mind. "Hey, Nami-chan," she called. "Yes?" asked Minami. "Back to the previous conversation, we're going to take the graduation exam. I think that you shouldn't pass. Then, we can take that as an opportunity to steal the forbidden scroll," Hinata tells her. Minami seemed interested and let her to continue.

"We'll make it like this. It is obvious that Mizuki, one of the sensei, hates you as much as the villager. If we can take it as an opportunity to make him to make you steal it, you wouldn't get into any trouble. The Hokage will probably thinks that you only tricked. That way, we even can get Mizuki get what he deserves. Beside, we all knew that Mizuki only pretends to be friendly, even to Iruka," Hinata explains.

"Yes, you're right. Iruka-sensei deserves more than a low-life two-face ninja like Mizuki. I think I have an idea. Tomorrow I'll let you know. I'll meet you again tomorrow night. Sarutobi-jii san will be suspicious if I'm not in my room when the Anbu check up on me. Bye, Hinata!" she said, then she teleported back to her little old apartment.

"Well, bye...?" she tried to replied, but Minami already teleported away. Then, thinking nothing to do, she also teleported back to her room at Hyuuga estate. Before she leaves, she already leaves a kage bunshin. The only one that knows is Hanabi, her sweet little sister.

Hanabi is a shy girl, but she also has self confidence. Just say that her personality is well balanced. But, her problem is she has sister-complex syndrome. For her, her sister is everything. From her big family, all she trusted most is Hinata. For her, Hinata is not only a sister, but also a mother figure, a teacher. Of course, she is having treatments and attention like an heiress, when Hinata almost get none. All Hinata gets is just attention and treatments as heiress from the branch members. The main members? None. They see her as a worthless weak little girl. But, Hanabi loves her sister, and hate her father for being such a meanie. Although so, she still cared her father, but she cared her sister more. For her, Hinata is her role model.

For Hinata, Hanabi is a sweet little sister, but she feels a little jealous to her. She gets what Hinata always want to get, an approval by her father. She does have talent, even though not as smart as Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy. She is now get more attention from father, and deserted Hinata more.

Hinata loves her sister, that's not a lie. But, she also hate her sister, because of her jealousy and because her mother died because she gave birth to her. Her mother, the one she always loved, died because she gave birth to Hanabi. She blamed her for their mother's death. And, before Hanabi is born, her life is fine, although still not perfect. But, it's still fine, because her mother will be there for her. Her father is not yet comparing her to anyone else, except Neji. She still can accept it, because she still has her mother to encourage her.

But now, her father compare her to Hanabi, that Hinata have to bitterly admit, have talent like Neji in mastering Juuken. Even though she held hatred towards her, Hanabi doesn't know anything. She's still innocent, and that's why she's still can love her as an imouto.

"You're not sleeping yet, Hanabi?" ask Hinata softly. Her little sister is sitting in the corner of Hinata's room. "I can't, nee-san. I'm afraid..." she said as she walks towards her. "What are you afraid of?" ask Hinata softly again, when Hanabi is reaching her. "I'm afraid of darkness. I'm scared of the being lonely, nee-san. Can I sleep with you?" she pleads. Hinata hugged her, try to comfort her. "Of course, imouto. Why not? C'mon, let's get to sleep. We wouldn't want father to be mad again, just because we're late for morning training now, would we?" Hinata asked softly. Hanabi shook her head. "Then, come on," Hinata push her back gently and after the kage bunshin as gone, they go to a peaceful sleep.


	3. 02 Forbidden Scroll

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**  
_ Forbidden Scroll_

Graduation exam is being held, and Minami/Naruto, as the way she/he has planned it, didn't pass. However, before the exam begins, Minami transforms into one of the sensei, Matsurui Takeno (A/n: my OC, no need to explaining his appearance, because he is not actually important. Just need someone to set up the bait), that she absolutely sure hated her too.

"Hi, Mizuki. Today is the graduation exam, and I'm absolutely sure that the demon brat will not pass. I have a plan in mind; do you want to hear it?" Minami said in Takeno's appearance. Mizuki might seem not interested, but Minai knew that he's so interested to hear it.

"What'd you got?" he said in a casual tone. "Well, if he not passes-I mean when he's not pass, we can trick him to do our bidding with promise to graduate him after he do our bidding. You and I know how much he wanted to be Hokage. He'll do anything to pass. We can trick him to do something," Minami said, sent on the bait.

"That's stupid. Beside, he had Iruka and he probably will pass him anyway. Now, if you please, I have classes to attend. Just forget we ever have this conversation," Mizuki said while walking away. Behind him, Minami grinned and go to a hidden place to transform again to Naruto. Part 1 of her plan is done.

* * *

(A/n: Okay, I'm using Naruto, he, and his from this part)

Naruto then attend the exam and- as he planned it-failed. Of course he had to do the exam again, but after all of his teammates passed at last, in the second chance of exam, Naruto still not passed, even until the fourth time. He then declared to not to be graduated until next year. He has to stay in academy and attend the next year graduation exam.

As the way he planned it, after the exam Mizuki then approach him. He then said that there's a 'secret test'. The secret test is a task that he has to do, and he will graduate him if he can do the task. Knowing where this is going, Naruto then asked excitedly what the task is.

"Well, it's simple. There's a big scroll in the hidden place in the Hokage's tower. I want you to bring it to me. If you made it without notice and you can do at least one technique from the scroll, I'll pass you," Mizuki said. This is exactly the way he wanted. After Mizuki tells him where the hidden place, traps, and where he will waits, he then go for it.

After he got the scroll, he stopped by in the clearing. Before he's going to give the scroll to Mizuki, he copied it first, which is the techniques that he doesn't know yet and not those techniques that require the life of the user, of course. With that, part 2 of his plan is done

When he's done, he felt few chakra presences. One of them, he knew it Iruka's chakra. The rest is probably the security ninja. An idea then slipped his mind. He needs to know, whether Iruka's feeling toward him is true or not? Is he truly seeing him as himself? When Iruka's chakra presence is coming closer, he can feel that the other presence is left. Part 1 of her additional plan will begin.

Naruto then put on an innocent and exhausted face by using Hinata's sword (she let him borrow it, in case of something that might happens) to drain his chakra. Panting he closed his eyes when he heard twigs snap and the steady beat of someone's footfalls before a familiar shadow was cast in front of him. Expectant blue eyes looked up revealing an irritated and harassed looking Iruka.

"Oi! Naruto!" Said teacher turned his head as he visibly twitched with the effort to not beat the student atop his head. "Huh?" he straightened up and observed the worn down and beaten looking student.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Eh heh, heh," Naruto stood up and faced the Chunin, "Oh man, I got caught. I only learned one technique!" Naruto said. There is one of his favorite that he sees in there. Kage bunshin no Jutsu. He already learned it from Yoko, so it was not copy that. Iruka raised an eyebrow and placed his hands over his hips.

'_He trained here until he was worn out?_'

Seeing that Iruka didn't yell at him like he thought at first, he then pretends to misunderstand. He pretending to assume that Iruka knew about the 'secret test', which is he knew absolutely not. But, hey. He has to play the part where he was the one that tricked.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! I'm going to show you a great technique! So let me graduate if I can do it!" He began to flail his arms in his excitement, "If I show you a technique from this scroll I can graduate right?" Irukas eyes widened in surprise, "Who said that?"

He keeps on the act and yelled out continuing his 'happy outburst'.

"Mizuki-sensei said so!" He turned around and pointed to the scroll slung across his back, "He told me about this scroll and this place! Mizuki-sensei..." He trailed off for a moment when he saw Irukas shocked look, "Uhmm... Iruka-sensei?"

'_Mizuki did?!_' he spun around and knocked Naruto sending him back as Kunai rained down from their shadowed assailant. Sliding back from the force of the blow Iruka stood pinned against the warehouse.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place." A recognizable voice called out as Iruka struggled. Opening his eyes from their clenched position he grimaced, "I see, so that's how it is, Mizuki."

"Heh," Mizuki stood clad in his battle outfit atop one of the branches of a towering tree. Tilting his head he watched the 'stunned' Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, "Naruto, hand me over the scroll."

'_Yeah, right. Like I'm planning on to give you the scroll, anyway_,' he thinks inwardly. Outside, he just said, "Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto's voice wavered uncertainty shifting his gaze in between his two teachers. He's still acting and he tries to look as natural as possible. He might be didn't expect Mizuki to attack Iruka, but it was still in plan.

Iruka gasped for air before fisting the Kunai buried in his thigh. Gritting his teeth he pulled it out with a wince and threw it to the ground, "Don't let him get that scroll Naruto!" He spat out the blood gathered in his mouth as some of it dribbled down his chin, "That scroll you're holding is dangerous; it's filled with forbidden techniques! You mustn't let Mizuki get it no matter what!" sweat trickled down his temples, "He used you so he could get a hold of it!" Naruto widened his eyes. _'I wonder what will happen if he knew that it's actually otherwise?_' he thinks. Mizuki smirked at Naruto's reaction (he widening his eyes). Not knowing that they all like a marionette played on a drama, all controlled by Minami.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that scroll." He pointed to it before turning his hand around as if he were lecturing Naruto in the academy. "What?" Naruto stared at Iruka in confusion. 'This _guy here really needs a good kick on his ass. Mizuki even use Iruka! Ooh, I'll enjoy kicking and punching him into death_,' Naruto disgusted at Mizuki's statement. Please, like he would believe that! He knew that Iruka are not like that. Okay, maybe he's not actually trusting Iruka fully, but he still knew Iruka will never do that!

"What are you saying Mizuki?!" Iruka twisted his head around, "Don't believe him Naruto!" He tried to sound reassuring but it came out as a painful gasp. Mizuki laughed.

"I'll tell you the truth,"

"Don't!" Mizuki leaned onto his knee ignoring Iruka while he sneered down at Naruto,

"A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago." He raised his voice over Iruka's protests, "A rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about!"

Naruto then felt anger rushed to his entire system. He knew where this is going, and he didn't like it. But, he has to keep up on his act, so he said, "only me? What's the rule?"

"Stop, Mizuki!"

"It's the rule to not say that Naruto is the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"What?" Naruto said in a disbelieving voice.

"In other words you idiot, you are the Demon Fox that killed Iruka"s parents and destroyed our Village! You are the Kyuubi!"

Okay, she (A/n: she in this paragraph is Minami. If you're confused) didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. Maybe if Mizuki use other words, like the Demon Fox is sealed, or maybe trapped in her body, she will be more like it. But, the way Mizuki said it was like to tell her that she is the demon fox itself! Even the Kyuubi growl in her, feeling insulted. **_'How can these human think that she's me? How dare them!_**' Kyuubi think. Even taking away her pride, the Kyuubi will prefer to be thinking that she is sealed in her, not being her! Even though in the same body, they're still individuals!

Even though she didn't like the way Mizuki told her who she was, she has to keep on pretending. Making trembling voice, he whispered out feebly, "It all makes sense..."

"STOP!"

Mizuki smiled at Narutos painful reaction. Relishing the moment he continued, "You've been deceived by the village people all this time! Didn't you think it was weird that everyone hated you so much?" This is it. Mizuki is going to pass on her nerve. "No one is ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka Hates you!" Mizuki yelled again.

"Die, Naruto!" Irukas eyes snapped open as Mizuki threw one of the Fuuma Shuriken at the unprotected student.

"Ah!" Well, she actually could dodge that, easily. But she wanted to see Iruka's reaction. After hears what Mizuki said, she begun to doubt her trust towards Iruka. Naruto then back tracked and fell on his rear.

"Naruto, Duck!"

Naruto obeyed immediately and covered his head as he curled up into a ball. He heard the thump of something jumping in front of him followed by an organic crunch and a painful exhale. He twisted his head around as blood splattered onto his face. "Iruka-sensei," he trembled. Minami didn't actually expect Iruka to do this. Warning her, yes, but to do something that might be able to cost him his life? She didn't think that far. "W-Why...?" Irukas eyes shadowed as he trembled with the effort to stat aloft.

"B-Because you're the same as me," He coughed up more blood. "After my parents died no one complimented me, or recognized me. Being the bad student I was I screwed up a lot during class...Because I wanted to get everyone's attention, I couldn't get anyone's attention as a good student. So I acted like an idiot." His eyes began to tear up. "It was tough..." His voice began to crack as his tears dropped onto Narutos face, "Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough, right?" Naruto shifted away from Iruka frightened by the emotional flood. "I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't need to feel that way if only I was more aware."

"HA! Don't make me laugh! Iruka hated you ever since you killed his parents!" Mizuki pointed accusingly, "He just wants to get that scroll back!"

Feeling overwhelmed Naruto sent Iruka a betrayed look before he dashed away.

"Naruto!" Iruka gritted his teeth,

"Heheh, Naruto isn't one to change his mind. He's going to take revenge on the village with that scroll." Mizuki jumped down from his perch and took on a smug posture, "You saw his eyes right? Those are the eyes of the Demon Fox."

Iruka pulled the Fuuma Shuriken out of his back with a grunt, "Naruto, won't do that..." He turned around laboriously and flung the huge weapon at Mizuki, "He's not that type of person!"

Naruto ran, but still trying to hear their conversation. Iruka said he was the same as him but Mizuki had said he had killed Iruka's parents. He was confused. His emotions whirled inside of him like a tornado; he didn't know who to believe. Demon fox, he was the demon fox, the people see him like that, so how could Iruka care for him? Is he really caring for him, like Hinata and the Sandaime did? He didn't know, and afraid to know. He had put so much trust already for the brunette chuunin, since he protected him from that giant shuriken that Mizuki threw.

"Naruto! Where are you?" He gasped recognizing Irukas voice and quickly jumped to the forest floor hiding behind one of the largest trees. Grabbing the scroll he blur in the shadow on the tree, trying to hide from the two teachers. He concentrates as he listened to the sounds of struggle before hearing two thumps.

"Naruto, how did you know I wasn't Iruka?" The voice warped mid-sentence. 'Henge Jutsu...' He was startled by the echoed voice in his head before his attention was diverted as he heard another voice.

"Heh, I'm Iruka." Naruto turned around peeking from his hiding place.

"I see," Mizuki stood and questioned the weaker Chunin. "What good is there protecting the one who killed your parents?" Iruka spat the excess blood in his mouth onto the floor.

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get a hold of that scroll."

"You're the idiot; Naruto is the same as me." Iruka glared at the white haired ninja when he echoed what he had said to Naruto.

"The same as you?"

"With that scroll, there isn't anything that isn't possible. There's no way that Naruto the Kyuubi won't use its power!"

"Yeah you're right." Mizuki smiled smugly.

Naruto shut his eyes as tears begun to pile up under his eyes, '_So, it looks like the plan will be done after all. Iruka doesn't recognize me inside!_'

"If He was the Demon fox," Iruka leaned back onto the tree as his body trembled. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and started to listen again, "But Naruto is different. He is... He's an excellent student that I recognize," he smiled sadly. "He's hardworking, earnest, but clumsy and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others too. He's not a Monster Fox; he's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

Narutos eyes widened as he heard that sentence. Turning he poked his head out from his hiding spot as he peeked from behind the tree. Mizuki eyes twitched in disbelief hearing Iruka's overly emotional and corny speech. Smirking he undid the last Fuuma Shuriken and laughed,

"Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I changed my mind. Die Now!"

Narutos Eyes widened as he watched the Spinning weapon approach the limp Iruka. '_Okay, testing time is over. Now is part 2 of my additional plan! SAVE IRUKA!_' Naruto thinks as he kicked the offender away from his path sending the spinning shuriken away. Naruto stood in front of the amazed Iruka head bowed as his hair shadowed his eyes. "I won't let you touch Iruka-sensei, you good for nothing two-faced damn bastard!" he yelled, making Iruka startled. He never had seen him this kind of state.

Naruto then continue, "If you dare to...," he stopped, hanging the last part as he put the scroll near a limp Iruka, then continue again, "I'm more than glad to kill you," he said. The killer intent that surrounded him making Mizuki shivered, unknowingly. Even Iruka felt a shiver through out his veins, and it's safe to say that he shocked by that. Naruto then jumped into the air, preparing for a kick.

"Fucking fox!" he grabbed the still air-born leg and swung the student away from him. "You could never beat me! I'm a chuunin and you're not even a genin! What makes you think you could beat me?!" he yelled. Naruto just stare at him emotionlessly, before give him a smirk.

Before he charge into Mizuki, he tries to opens a mental link between him and Iruka. '_Iruka-sensei. It's me, Naruto. Don't ask on how or why, but anything you will see here shall never leave this place,_' Naruto said in telepathy. Iruka is shocked to hear sudden voice in his head. He then voiced his answer out loud. "Alright..."

Naruto release her henge and turns back into Minami. Iruka and Mizuki blinked at that. Suddenly, Minami forms some hand seal and yelled, "Ice release: Illusion: Arrival of the Yukionna!"

A big blizzard then suddenly appeared. Mizuki then trapped in an empty place covered in snow. He heard Minami's voice echoed from all over the place. "You're trapped in my world. There is no way you could be free from here. Enjoy the beauty; it'll be your last."

Mizuki tried to dispels the Genjutsu, but his hands are frozen. He then looks around him, and he only found a silhouette of a woman. She wears silver kimono and her hair are white, as white as the snow. In a blink of an eye, she appeared behind him. She carries a silver two-bladed axe with her. When he slowly looked behind him, he can see her sadistic smirk. She then pulls the axe up, and down right into his neck.

From outside, Minami and Iruka can only see that Mizuki's neck begins to bruise. Mizuki then coughed up blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and into the blissful harmless state of unconsciousness.

"N-Naruto..." Iruka had watched the whole exchanged personality, gender and technique with wide disbelieving eyes. Minami stood and turned around facing the frozen teacher.

"What... just happened? Wha..."

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have taking that scroll, I shouldn't let Mizuki-sensei tricked me. I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei," Minami cut it fast. She didn't want Iruka to ask about it. Not now. When she looked up, he sees that Iruka's face is still in shock. Then, she added more, "I'm sorry... Please, please don't hate me. I... I'm not a demon..." she said with a hint of tears coming down. She didn't want to lose Iruka's trust, not now.

Irukas eyes softened and he relaxed. Placing his hand onto of Minami's head he ignored the flinch and ruffled her hair, "I don't hate you Naruto." He undid his Forehead protector and placed it onto Minami's forehead, "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate."

"Iruka-sensei?" Minami stared up at her teacher before he pitched forwards hugging the injured Chunin, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Iruka laughed feeling his own tears slip out of his eyes, "But, you still have to explains about these all, Naruto," he said turning serious. But, seeing her saddened face, he decides to add more, "After I treat you ramen as celebration."

"Thank you so much!" The uncomfortable feeling didn't come this time, and she was glad. Minami smiled through her tears as she kicked her legs happily.

"Ow, ow, ow! Naruto take it easy! We're both injured here!"

"Because you're so kind, I think I'll tell you a little now," Minami said, releasing her grip from Iruka. Iruka then look at her curiously.

"This is my secret. My real name is Minami, Iruka-sensei. But, you still can call me Naruto. I... have to use henge since... everyone hates me," she explains. Iruka then understands what she means.

"You turn yourself into a boy, to protect your self," Iruka said in understanding. Minami nodded. "Is Hokage-sama knows about this matter?" Minami then grinned.

"Of course! He already knew a long time ago. Thankfully, the council didn't know. Right now, there are only three people that knew about my real gender," Minami grins. Iruka then shows his curiosity. "Really? Who are they?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, the Sandaime Hokage and you!" she said. "I can trust you, right? Iruka-sensei?" Minami asked. Iruka then nodded. "Sure. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone or anything if that matters," Iruka give her his words.

"Thanks! Now, aren't you going to treat me ramen?" Minami asked as she put on her henge again. Iruka, already understands, just smiles and nodded. Iruka then grabs the Forbidden Scroll and Mizuki's unconscious body. Both of them then headed towards the Hokage tower, before headed to Naruto's favorite ramen stand.


	4. 03 Meet Your Teammates

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**  
Meet Your Teammates!

"That's good for you, Minami! Iruka is acknowledging you for who you are! That's good thing to hear," Hinata said after Minami's done with her story she tells her everything that happened, to every detail.

"I'm also glad. He's acknowledging me. Maybe, maybe I'll tell him about the real me, eventually. Or I'll just let him finds it out himself" Minami said. Her plan to destroy the village is gone, even though it may only temporarily.

"So, how's the forbidden scroll? Did you find any interesting technique?" Hinata asked, changing the topic. Minami then showed her the copy of the forbidden scroll. Of course, Minami doesn't copy all of it. She's just copying the one that she is sure neither she nor Hinata learned yet.

"Well, this is interesting. Let's practice," Hinata said. She and Minami then prepared to train. Just in one night, they both learn more than half of the scroll, although not mastering it yet. What is matter for them is to learn it first. Mastering can be later. They can learn it fast because most of it is just another kind of what they already learned, so they just need to change some, and tada! New jutsu is learned. Then, they saw the moon is rising up, signed that it already midnight. Both of them then go back to their specific house, sleep, and get ready for their team announcement.

* * *

(Morning, at Konoha Ninja Academy, at team announcement) (A/n: Naruto, he, his, yada, yada...)

(Skip)"...Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi," Iruka announced. When he hears that, Naruto's eyes widened. _'What the hell?! Is it some kind of a sick joke? I'm going to team up with a frigid fangirl and a sick avenger?! Ooh, I'm doomed_,' Naruto thinks. While Naruto seemed like going to smack his head to a nearest wall, Hinata that sits beside him chuckle silently.

_'Wow, talk about hell, Naruto. What a teammate you've got. A super noisy frigid fangirl and a sick power-crazy avenger__,_' she telepath to Naruto. _'I know. Oh, Lord Kami, why did you do this to me? Even the jounin instructor is a pervert!!'_ Naruto replied, and sarcastically.

"...Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai," Iruka continue. Hinata is quite relieved, knowing that her teammate is not so bad.

_'You're getting a nice team, Hinata. Congratulations. I'll tell you something, Kiba is secretly having a crush on you. Don't make 'him' kill one of your teammate, ok?'_ Naruto telepath again, teasing her. If only they're not in a room that has so many people here, Hinata might be already putting up an extreme spar with Naruto.

_'Shut up, Naruto...-kun,'_ Hinata replied, purposely adding the suffix. Naruto hate it when someone calls him that. It sounded so... fangirl-like, kind of reminds him/her to the way Sakura call Sasuke.

"...last one, Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. Now, wait for your instructor to come and pick you up,'' Iruka said while he's going out of the class. Few minutes later, the jounin instructors are coming and pick up their specific pupils. Hinata, also with Shino and Kiba also left when Kurenai comes and pick them up. All of the teams are already left with their on instructor, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

After waiting for 2 hours, Naruto felt their jounin instructor presence, much for Naruto displeasure. _'Okay, calm down girl. Calm down. Breathe in...breath out, breath in...breath out. Okay, he have to explains something or I'm going to explode,'_ Naruto thinks, as he trying to calm himself.

When Naruto done calming himself, their jounin instructor appeared in a puff of smoke. He then eyed them critically. "My first impression on you guys, I don't like you," he said, which makes Naruto pissed off inside.

"Meet me at the rooftops," he said and disappears in the same way he came. _'Okay, I'm calm, totally calm. All I have to do is walk to the rooftop by those 2000 pain in the ass steps stairs, so calm and be Naruto,' _he thinks inwardly. On outside, he's just stay hyperactive and curious, as usual.

On the rooftop, they see their Instructor already there, sitting. They then took their seat, with Sasuke in the middle, Sakura at Sasuke's right and Naruto at his left.

"Now that you're here, I want you to introduce yourself. Tell us your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams," he said. "Why don't you do it first?" Sakura said.

"Alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi, that's all you should know," he said, making the others sweat dropped. 'So, all we learn is your name?' they thought. "Okay, let's start from you, pink haired one," Kakashi speak up again.

"Ah, right. My name is Haruno Sakura. I likes pink, red, white lily, and..." she looks at Sasuke and then squeals. "My hobby is... uhm," she looks at Sasuke and squeals again. "My dreams are... uhh..." She looks at Sasuke, again, and squeals louder. "And your dislikes are...?" Kakashi asked, getting annoyed. "Naruto," she said as she glares at Naruto. "Hey! What did I do?!" Naruto said, but inwardly, he said something like _'that's good. I also hate you, pink haired bitch!'_ he thinks. _'Kunoichi these days are more interested in love than ninjutsu,'_ think Kakashi.

"Next is you, raven haired boy," Kakashi continue. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and I have many dislikes. I don't have any hobbies. My dream is... more like an ambition. My ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man," he said as he leaned both of his hands under his chin and his eyes are looking sharp, since he started to talk. _'Itachi, you have to be kidding me. What did you do to him to make him such a stuck up bastard? I miss the old Sasuke...'_ Naruto thinks inwardly, while on the outside, he doesn't seem care._ 'So cool,'_ guess who thinks that, as Kakashi thinks, _'I thought so'_.

"Next is you, blondy," Kakashi said. "Yeah! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love to train and eat ramen! I hate to wait 3 minutes for ramen!" The three others are begun to think that is even his brain are made of ramen.

"My dreams are to be number 1 ninja in Konohagakure and be the Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said, or yelled to be exact. _'Yeah, like I'm not already,'_ Naruto thinks inside. **'Ahahahaha!! Ramen? Out from any food, why ramen?'** the Kyuubi asked as he keeps laughing his ass off. _'Hey! I do like ramen. Besides, the name Naruto is identical with ramen, isn't it?'_ Naruto replied. The Kyuubi is still laughing. The other genins, just thinking a similar sentence for his loud explanation, it have the word 'idiot' or 'moron' in their sentence, while Kakashi thought, _'that was unexpected.'_

Kakashi then stood up and gained the genin's attentions. "Okay, your first training will start tomorrow. Meet me in the training ground 21, at 08.00 a.m. And don't be late," he exclaimed. _'Say that for yourself,'_ Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly. Then before he leave, he added, "Oh, yeah. Don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up," he said and left.

The three then exchange glances, then Naruto yelled, "Oh, well. See you tomorrow!" He jumped to the ground, and he ran towards his house. Not actually, though. He seems going to his house, but actually he's making a kage bunshin and the real him teleported to the Forest of Death. After he left, Sasuke left for his house, and being a loyal fangirl, Sakura also tailing him.

* * *

In the Forest of Death, Naruto release her jutsu and back to Minami (A/n: Okay, now on forward I'm using Minami, she, her, yadda...yadda...). She practiced with the jutsu she just learned yesterday. In five hours, she managed to master half of it. Now, she was going to practice the other one that she's learned, and in another hour, she mastered all. Around 08.00 p.m. Hinata came and joined to practice.

"So, Hinata, how's your teammates?" Minami asked. Now, they're started to spar, without bloodline activated, and only taijutsu used. "Well, Kiba is nice, although he is annoying sometimes. He really is having a crush on me, too bad I'm already taken," Hinata sighed as she dodges Minami's kick.

"Well, I hope you're not interested in him. He'll kill Kiba if he knew that he's taking his girlfriend," Minami said as she tried to punch Hinata on her stomach, but missed. "I'm not his girlfriend! He... he never said it officially," Hinata said as she tried to kick Minami on the face, but blocked by Minami with her right hand.

"Come on! You like him, and he is obviously likes you. He's great at hiding his emotion, but bad at hiding love emotion, you know?! Don't tell me that you've fall for that dog breath!" Minami said as she grabbed her left leg with her right hand, trying to throw her, but she turns into log and appeared right behind Minami, "But, I'm not sure he feels the same way as I do. He does showing his affection to me, but he never said that he love me or anything, you know?" she tried to kick her on the back, but Minami soon vanished, and send her an uppercut punch from down,

"Hinata, he's not the type of guy that easily gives affection! It really does obvious that he likes you!" Hinata dodge and send her punch to her stomach, but Minami dodge it. "But, how I can be sure about it? I can't use my Byakuugan to him, unless he betrayed us," she said, as they stopped sparing.

"You didn't need your Byakuugan to see his true love; I also didn't need my Eyes of Space. Look him into his eye, feel the warmness that he gives you, and you'll see how much he loves you, Hina-chan," Minami said, giving Hinata a concern look.

"But, unless you really are fall for Kiba," she chuckled. "No, I'm not! He may nice, but he does only can be a good friend, nothing more! That also goes the same for Shino. He may not talk much, but he is care for his teammates a lot. They're nice as a friend, and they're in the 'White List', also with Kurenai-sensei. She's nice and concerned about me," she said. Both of them then walked and sit near the spring. Minami started the conversation.

"You know, those in my 'White List' are now only Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-jiisan, Teuchi-jiisan, and Ayame-neechan. My teammates are still in the 'Gray List', even my sensei," she said. Hinata knew why, so she didn't ask. But, she is curious about one thing, so she asked, "Is there any chance that your teammates will be moved to the 'Black List', like the other villager?"

"I think so, seeing that they all didn't care about me. But, Kakashi is still blank. I will not judge him until I know his training method," she replied. "Is Sasuke too?" Hinata asked, giving her a concerned look. Minami then stare at the spring.

"I... don't know. He's been a bastard recently. He's not the same Sasuke that I like 6 years ago. Now... he just... a stranger. He even forgot the promise he made to me," she then smiled sadly. "And he was the one that decline that 'promises are meant to be broken' word." She looked at the moon. It's full today. There's silent until suddenly Hinata broke it.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Hinata suddenly asked. They both still look at the full moon. "Yeah. I've never had time to admiring moon like this when I was smaller. My night is just spent by running around and sneaking through sewer, just to get home safely. Even in my dreams, I'm always dreamed to be chased around, that's why I never thought that the moon is this beautiful," she said, still looking at the moon.

"Hey, hey. I'm just asking that this moon is pretty, not asking about your personal memory. Even so, I'm agree with you," Hinata said. Minami now look at Hinata.

"I've never told you my memories about moon, yes? In every of my memory, there's always moon as the background, either crescent, half, or full. My mom said that I born in the night of full moon, and the stars is also decorated the limitless sky. Even when my mom died, there's also a full moon. But, that night was different. The moon is full, yes, but there are no stars, not even one. That night, the moon shines alone.

Ever since then, it seems my day getting worse and worse, and I've begun to hate the moon. My father is ignored me, and turned his hope to Hanabi, and see me as a priceless useless piece of waste. Neji as also acting the same, he's just seemed respecting me just because I'm in the main house. If not, maybe he already ignored me completely, and pretends that I do not exist. My world seems to crumble and torn apart. The only thing that can make me forget the pain I feel in my heart, is just this pearl," she said as she showed and pointed to the pearl on her sword, to the magatama that planted on.

"But, thanks to you, Minami, I've got the colors of my world back. In that night, when I first meet you, you're the first person that acknowledges me. I'm glad and relieved, that there is someone that likes me for who I am. I'm very happy when I've got my first real friend. I don't care you have the Kyuubi or any demon, because someone that helped somebody else from the endless labyrinth of loneliness, can't be a demon," Hinata smiled, also with Minami. She's glad that Hinata is her real friend. Minami and Hinata are have been stuck in the darkness labyrinth of loneliness, but they help each other, and now they've gone out from that labyrinth, and arrived in a place called 'freedom' and 'hope'

"You're welcome, Hinata," she said, still smiling gladly. The stars that been hiding in the darkness of sky, now showing themselves. Millions of stars coming out, and decorated the blank dark sky with their millions little sparkle. Now, the moon is not shines alone, but the stars decided to accompany it.

* * *

(Morning, 06.00 a.m.)(A/n: Okay, now is Naruto time!)

Naruto wakes up in 05.58 a.m. He and Hinata always wake up in around 6 o'clock or earlier, for morning training. They meet up in their newfound training ground, behind the Hokage Mountain. It was much hidden, and very refreshing. The forest there is thick, almost as thick as the Forest of Death, but its greener. In the Forest of Death, the trees are not as green as there. It's much thicker, but also darker. They called their newfound training ground 'Jade' because when they saw it from up, it looks like a giant green jewel that is dropped from the sky to the ground.

They also found a spot where there's streams flowing. It's very clean, pretty, and fishes that swimming there is plenty. No one seems ever found it yet, and they suggest that they're the first one that found it.

They're trying to find another hideout because they heard a hunch that the Forest of Death is going to be used as place for second task for the Chuunin exams. Thankfully, their hideout there is very much hidden and they're already put a powerful genjutsu to barrage the place, also if someone managed to break the genjutsu, they have dozen of mutated plant and mutated gigantic meat-eating animals to preventing any outsider to come. However, they're still can't use their hideout there, since the guards are added up and closed up their way in. Well, they actually can come in, but they didn't want to raise any suspicions, if they may not manage to past them unknowingly. Better safe than sorry.

They practice in Jade until 08.00 a.m. knowing that his sensei probably would late again; he came home and eats breakfast. He knows that he'd not supposed to, but hey, he already knew what kind of 'training' it's going to be, and he knew he'll need energy.

When he's still in academy, he did some research on every jounin instructor. So, he knows what is the 'training' will be. It's not a usual training, its survival training. More like a training test. From what he got, out from 27 graduates, only nine that will be chosen as genin and the rest will be sent back to academy. The failing rate is above 66, which is quite high. But, the importance in the test is to gained teamwork, which he doubted that the Uchiha will want to do work together as a team. _'Aw, man. If he didn't want to work on teamwork, we will be very much failed,'_ Naruto cursed inwardly.

At 08.20 am, he came to the training ground, and sees Sakura is clinging to Sasuke and sees Sasuke annoyed face. _'Sigh, we're going to be failed,'_ he thinks. He then walked up to them.

When Sakura sees him, she then yelled, "Naruto, you're late!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I woke up late," he grinned sheepishly. But, inwardly he cursed, _'Why do I have to team up with a borderline emo and a loud fangirl?'_ he then take an instant glance at Sasuke, only for an instant before he look at something else again. _'Looks like there are no way you'll remember it, huh?'_

After ten minutes wait, he began to think, _'should I tell them or not? Maybe I should,'_ he decides to tell them the purpose of the 'training', but then again, he wanted to look at their faces.

Twenty minutes passes by, and Naruto is really getting annoyed. "Where the hell that damned sensei!!" he yelled out of frustration. "Oh, shut up, Naruto. It's not like you're on time," Sakura smacked him on the head. If only they're not supposed to know him, he could easily break Sakura's arm. He's getting sick of Sakura hitting his head.

Knowing that Kakashi probably come two hours late, he's going inside the forest. This is not going unnoticed by Sasuke and Sakura. Seeing that Naruto began to walk on deeper to the training ground's forest, Sasuke speak up for the first time. "Hey, baka. Where are you going?"

"Kakashi-sensei will probably two hours late, so I want to stretch up a little bit, teme," he said as he walks deeper to the forest. He was in no mood for arguing. He then stopped and says, "Call me if he arrives!" and began to run deeper.

* * *

(With Kakashi...)

He stood there, in front of the monumental. He finds the name he was looking for, _Uchiha Obito_. A sad look appears on his visible eye. He stood there for two and a half hours, like a statue. After that, he left for his new pupil; he didn't know that someone has been watching him. When the figures sure that Kakashi is gone and nowhere in sight, had they leaped off from their hiding place. The figures wearing a black cloak, with red clouds, and one of them are Itachi. The other one beside him is someone with orange mask, with a hole where his right eye should've been.

"Tobi, we have to report now. She wouldn't like it if we're late," Itachi said to the masked man. "I know. But he really is changed, even not much. I never thought he missed me so much. Rin-chan might like to hear it," Tobi said. They're then disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(Back with Naruto...)

"So, what they said," Naruto said while he's still concentrating on his training. Two figures appear in swirls of leaves.

"They said they're agreeing with you. They'll wait for your instruction. In their free time, they'll do their current task," Itachi replied. Naruto is now fully turning to them.

"I have missions for you all. I've heard that all of the Tailed Beasts are already been long sealed, but the news is just arrived in Konoha two days ago, from Bird Country and from Flower Country. I already ripped the news before it arrived in the Hokage's hands. I already write fake news for the Hokage. I'll just tell the old man personally.

Tell Konan and Pein to find the vessel of Seven-tailed Lion, Hidan and Kakuzu to find the vessel of Two-tailed Cat, Deidara to find the vessel of Three-tailed Turtle, Zetsu to find the vessel of Four-tailed Panther, Kisame to find the vessel of Five-tailed Rabbit, Sasori to find the vessel of One-tailed Shukaku, and Rhein and Tobi to find the vessel of Six-tailed Ox. You, Itachi, still have to find the Eight-tail. Tell them to find them before 'they' managed to get them. Don't force them; I want them to be willingly joining us. I'll do the talking, if needed. Kill any of 'them' that you met before 'they' managed to get the Jinchuuriki. Oh, yeah, one more thing, tell uncle that I'll come over. I'll leave from here this afternoon," Naruto said in such an orderly tone.

"Hai, Minami-sama," both of them give him a short bow. Before they leave, Tobi asked something.

"Minami-san, is Kakashi your jounin instructor?" he ask. "Yes, Obito. Don't worry about him. Now you two may go before anyone feels your chakra presence. Our organization has to keep in secret, you know?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Hai, Minami-san," both of them gone in swirls of leaves. 10 minutes later, his teammates calling, signing that Kakashi has just arrived.

_'If they're here longer, Kakashi would've feels their chakra presence. Thank god they leave just in time,'_ he thinks as he walked towards his teammates.

"What taking you so long!" Sakura yelled. _'I don't really have time for this...'_

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I'm so concentrated in training, so I barely heard your calls. He-he," Naruto said and smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto, good you're here. Now I'll tell you about the mission. It will be survival training," Kakashi said.

"But, we've done enough survival trainings in the academy!" Sakura cut off.

"I'm not done yet. It's not just a training. It's also an exam, and I'm going to be your opponent," he said. "But, we're already passed the graduation exam!" Naruto yelled. _'I really don't have time for this kind of crap... Just tell us already!'_

"That is an exam to proof that you're capable of doing the basics, while this exam is to proof your worthiness of being a true shinobi," he explained.

"What if we failed?" Sakura asked. "If you failed, you're going to be sent back to the academy," he explained.

"What?! What kind of exam is this?!" Naruto yelled. _'Sigh. It's so troublesome. I have to stop this. I'm begun to think like Shikamaru!'_

"Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66." Sakura's jaw dropped, and Sasuke seems tensed, Naruto's jaw practically down. _'Wow, I'm sooo surprised.'_

"So, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi letting out two bells and show it to them.

"See these bells?" he asked. The genins just nodded.

"Your task to take these bells, one for each one of you, however, the one that is not getting the bells is failed. The one that is failed to get her or his hand on one of the bell is will tied up to the log over there and not getting any lunch," he said as he pointed on the logs.

"But, there's only two," Sakura said. "Yes, I know there are only two bells. Do you see another one that I hold?" he asked sarcastically. "But, that means... one of us will be failed and sent back to the academy!" Sakura said in realization.

"Yes, that's why I want you to come at me for killing. You wouldn't get these bells without wills to kill me," he answers simply. Kakashi then hang the bells near his pocket.

_'Okay, I'll try this one,'_ Naruto thinks as he charged over to Kakashi. However, he failed and his kunai ended up behind his neck.

'_Hmm... His chakra is quite. Tobi is right. He really is strong. He'll love to face him someday,'_ he thinks as Kakashi letting out his grip.

"You're very impatient. I didn't say begin, yet," Kakashi said. He then pulling out something behind his pocket opened it and began to read.

_'Icha Icha Paradise?! Man, he really is a pervert. I'll beat him into pulp later,'_ Naruto think. "BEGIN," Kakashi says. Three of them then leapt off different direction and began to hide.

_'Sigh. Man, I'm doing a lot of sighing today. Oh, well. I'd better find Sasuke and tells him about 'my plan' now. After Sasuke agree, Sakura will be easy,'_ he thinks. He hides very carefully and hide is chakra carefully.

_'Eyes of Space!'_ then his sight is changing. He can see through everything. In seconds, he finds Sasuke and Sakura. He then deactivates it and sneak up to Sasuke.

"What are you doing, dobe," Sasuke asked without looking at his back. "You're no fun. I'm just want to surprise you," Naruto pouting and leapt beside him. "Go find your own hiding place," he said.

"I'm here not to hide. I'm here to tell you something. You want to work together or no?" Naruto asked. "Huh?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Listen. I have a plan, but you and Sakura have to work together with me. You agree or no?'' Naruto asked again. "What do you got in mind?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's like this..."

* * *

(With Kakashi...)

"Hmm... It's so quiet. Are they giving up? Maybe they wait for anyone of them to strike first. If so, then they really don't understand the true purpose of this test," Kakashi thinks inwardly, never let go his so-precious Icha Icha Paradise book. He then felt a chakra presence coming towards him.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Then, around fifty of Naruto's bunshins appeared and rush towards Kakashi. '_What?! That kid can do Kage bunshin already_?' he thinks inwardly. Kakashi is having a little difficult time, however, Naruto is still failed to take the bells, and Kakashi giving him a '1000 Years of Pain'.

_'Ouch, that's hurt. Thank god it's only another kage bunshin,'_ the real Naruto thinks inwardly. He's using a special version of kage bunshin that only disappear when he dispel it, or when stabbed right to death. While Kakashi was distracted, Sasuke and Sakura leapt off from their hiding place and take it as a chance to take the bells, however, they failed. They almost got the bells, anyway, if Kakashi doesn't tell them to take a rest, and they'll be resuming it after lunch. However, Naruto was tied up to a log, burning and hungry, while he sees all his teammates eat. Well, not actually, because he is already taking breakfast, but all his that he did before Kakashi comes drains his energy, so he really hungry now.

Kakashi told them to not fed Naruto, or they'll fail automatically. After he said that, Kakashi then gone in swirl of leaves.

"Humph! I'm not hungry, anyway. Eat all the way you want!" Naruto said. _'Sigh. Kyu, do you have any apples?'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi in his mindscape. **"Sorry, kit. All the apples here are not yours to eat. It's all just your imagination food, which is for me to eat, remember?"** she said, while eating a very fresh-looking red apple. Naruto that watch that is getting hungrier. His stomach then grumbled.

"Here," Sasuke leaned over his food. "Huh?"

"Eat," he said simply. "But, you'll fail if you lean me your food," Naruto try to make sure.

"Well, we'll gonna failed anyway if you're holding us back just because you're hungry," he said again. _'Well, he's seemed nice. Hmm...,_' Naruto thinks inwardly.

"I'll let you eat mine, too. If Sasuke-kun lend his, then I'll lend mine too," Sakura cut in. '_Hmm... They're not so bad, I guess,'_

"But... How am I going to eat? I'm tied, in case you forget?" he said. Sasuke then take a pile of rice with chopsticks and point it to Naruto's mouth. "Open your mouth. I'm going to fed you," he said, making Naruto a little bit shocked. _'Kyu... What should I do?'_ **"You're hungry, and he's giving his food, what would you do?"** Naruto then opened his mouth and Sasuke push the rice to Naruto's mouth. Naruto then began to chew it. _'Well, it tastes good, and it kind of tastes like Mikoto's cook. When Itachi bring up some that day,'_ Naruto thinks, while chewing. After he swallows it, he gives Sasuke his compliment.

"Hey, this is good. Who made this? You made it yourself or someone made this for you?"

"Hn," Before Naruto can continue, Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Did you just fed Naruto?" he asked, nonchalantly. "Well, yes. Besides, aren't in three man team there supposed to be teamwork? We couldn't work together properly if one of us is hungry," Sasuke replied. Sakura's just agreeing, like usual.

"Well, Then you all... passed," Kakashi said. At this, all the genin eyes were widened. "What? Whaddaya mean we passed?" Naruto asked, still tied. _'Yeah, yeah. Just lemme outta here, please.'_

"Well, the true purpose of this test is to work on your teamwork. You see, a close friend of mine have said 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their friend are worst than trash'," Kakashi said. The genin just stand there seemed still in shock. _'Well... he must've been taking Obito's death quite much. Let's see if he really is putting Obito's famous words to realizations.'_

"Oh, well. Now because you passed, let's get some celebration," he said as he turned away. Sasuke and Sakura are right behind him "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME? UNTIE ME!" Naruto yelled, but it looks like it falls on deaf ears.

"Shouldn't we let him go?" Sakura asked. "Nah, he'll be a noisy ass again. I want to have lunch in silent," Sasuke answered. Being a loyal fangirl, she always thinks that her Sasuke-kun always right, and Kakashi doesn't give a damn.

"Shit. Oh, well, I just have to wait until I'm sure they're not in range," Naruto muttered under his breath. When he felt their chakra presence was gone, and they're nowhere in Naruto's range of sight, he's taking a deep breath. "Hmmph. Breath of Ice!" as he breath out, his breath are icy chill, and frosting the rope that around him. When the rope is frozen, he easily breaks it.

"You know, you should clean those ices, you know?" Hinata said, appeared right behind Naruto.

"I know, but they'll melt anyway. About the report, meet me in Jade. I'll tell you there," ha said. Hinata just rolled her eyes and left. "Don't forget to tell me about your team. I'll help you out if you need to go out again," Hinata said and disappeared in swirl of white feathers.

"They're all a complete bullshits," Naruto mutter. He then wants to make anyone that might comeback to untie him, a little unsuspected gift. He then uses the 'Breath of Eternal Ice' to make the frozen rope aren't going to melt, to leave a kind of sign.

"Tee hee... This way, they'll start asks and wonders," he mutter. He then left to Green Jewel in swirls of ice, which melted soon as he gone.

* * *

(With the rest of team 7...)

"You guys eat ahead. I'll go check on Naruto. I think it's quite a long time," Kakashi said as he left the restaurant. The rest just give a short nod and return to eat.

In the training ground, he doesn't see Naruto anywhere. ''Where is that kid?'' he mutters. He then walked to the log where Naruto supposed to be. Something sparkle near the log make Kakashi check it.

_'This...is... ice? And... it's covering... this is the rope I use to tie Naruto this morning! H-how? Why is this rope even frozen?'_ Kakashi thinks inwardly. He then look around, and find the other pieces of frozen rope. _'What's the meaning of this?'_ he thinks. He then collects the pieces of frozen rope, and put it inside his pocket. He then rushed towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"Well... that's the report. I believe now they'll be doing those tasks," Naruto said as he leaned back under the tree.

"Hmm... so that means, you're going to be out, right?" Hinata asked. Naruto just nodded. "Yeah. I'll make five kage bunshin, so check out on them. I'll make two of the special version of kage bunshin. I'm going for a week. With my speed, I can be there in half a day," Naruto said. He then performs a seal and makes five kage bunshin. He then performs another two seal to make the special version of kage bunshin.

"Because I'm still a genin, I believe my team is just going to get stupid D-rank missions. Anyhow, take care of my kage bunshin, and don't let anyone know it's a kage bunshin. I'm going this afternoon," Naruto said, as he turned back to Minami.

(A/n: Minami, she, her, yadda, yadda...)"Well, Minami, keep on touch, okay? Send me one of your foxes of wolves to inform me, at least once in two days," Hinata said, as Minami change her clothes behind the bushes.

"Don't worry. With the world know me as Red Sun Star Killer, whoever that in my way have to be a lunatic," she said, as she walk out from the bushes.

She's now wears a black mask, which is similar to what Kakashi wears, which hides her birthmark, a black fishnet shirt, similar to what Itachi wears underneath his Akatsuki cloak, pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plate on it, which ended up 5 cm above her elbow, pair of black long boots, and red kimono top with black sash with black shorts. Her almost knee-length golden blonde hair is tied up into two high ponytails. She's also wears a black long kimono robe that made from light leather, with red cloud pattern.

"You ready to leave, Minami-san?" a figure said. He appeared in swirl of leaves. He wears an orange mask. "Tobi, I thought you already left with Itachi," Minami asked. "Well, Itachi-sempai and I think that I should stay here, and accompany you to the lair, because Tobi is a good boy! Besides, I wanted to hear 'bout Kakashi more," Tobi asked. "Wait a moment, the Kyuubi said she want to be out," Minami said. The Kyuubi then appeared in front of Minami on the patch of grass. There she was, the Kyuubi in her fox form, and she was looking up at Minami.

"Hello, Kyuubi-san," Tobi greeted the Kyuubi, followed by Hinata, "Hi, Yoko-sensei." "Hello. It's nice to meet both of you again, especially you, Hinata-chan," Yoko replied. Minami then gestured to the little fox, "Hop on." Yoko climbed up to Minami's shoulder and made herself comfortable. It was pretty nice having a chauffeur carrying you from place to place.

"Ha-ha, I see you like the size that we agreed on," Minami said when Yoko hop on to her shoulder "Well, kit, in my largest form I do not think I would get the benefit of being carried around by you." she replied. "May we go now, Minami-san?" Tobi asked. Minami nodded. "See you in a week, Hinata. Watch my kage bunshin, will you?"

"No problems there, Minami-chan," she reply, as she watch them gone, Tobi by swirls of leaves, and Minami in swirl of ice. She then walks to see the Naruto's kage bunshin that Minami left, she's then teleported them all to Naruto's apartment.

"Sigh. Here we go again. Oh, well, I'm just doing it usual way," she mutters and does a summoning technique. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Mai Rin," she said, silently. Then, Mai Rin came into view.

"You called, Hinata-san?" she said, in her own language, which only her kind, Hinata, and of course Minami can understand.

"Yes. Mai, I want you to keep an eye on these kage bunshin," Hinata said. "Is Minami-san away, again?" Mai Rin asked in boring tone. "Ahaha... Uhm... yes?" Hinata replied. "Can you ask the other, for once?" Mai Rin asked. She is getting boring.

"Uhm... but you're the one that already familiar with this kind of task. Please, you're the only one I can trust for this," Hinata asked with pleading voice. Mai Rin just growled, but accepts it anyway. Hinata knew that Mai Rin is a very responsible one, so a little pleading and the right word, she'll be do it responsibly.

"Thanks, Mai. Inform me like usual, okay?" Hinata said. Her sound of purring is the only reply she got, and she left.

* * *

(Kakashi, in the Hokage tower...)

"Sir Hokage, I've found something... weird," Kakashi said when he met the Sandaime Hokage. "What it is?" he asked. Kakashi then showed him the frozen pieces of rope. The Hokage's eyebrows are rising slightly by that, but down again in no time.

"Sir Hokage, do you know who is might be able to froze this rope?" Kakashi asked. The Sandaime is just nodded. "Who?" Kakashi asked. "You're asking to the wrong man. You should be asking to the one that you tied up on the log," he said. "You mean, Naruto?"

"Ooh, Naruto is the one that tied up? I should have been predicting that," he said as he puffed out smoke from his pipe. "Oh, well. If Naruto the one that tied up, you'll just waste your time if you ask him," the Sandaime said again.

"So, you know who did this, right?" Kakashi asked again.

"Well, yes. But I can't tell anyone, yet. You can ask Naruto, but I doubt he will give that information for free. You have to treat him fifteen to twenty bowls of ramen to make him spill out, but even that sometimes won't work. If he knew you definitely curious, he'll ask more before he spill it out," Sandaime said. This make Kakashi hold on the urge to ask the certain blonde. Knowing that he wouldn't get any answers from the Hokage, he gives a short bow to the Hokage and leave. He decides to finds out himself.

After Kakashi was gone, Sandaime mutters something. "Sigh. Why is she leaving something as troublesome as that? If she can do that, why can't she help me to freeze these damned paperwork."


	5. 04 The EightTailed Wolf

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**  
_ The Eight-tailed Wolf_

After lunch, Sasuke walk out in an alley, enjoying the silent moment. Sakura is nowhere in sight, since she said she have to help her mom.

He walks aimlessly, just enjoying the silent moment. He then arrived near the Hokage Tower, unknowingly. He then decides to enjoy the view from on top of Hokage Mountain. He sat on top of the Yondaime head. _'Wow, I never knew the view here is this pretty. The wind here also good_,' Sasuke mutters, in his amazement. When he was alone, he feels free to mutter anything and showing his expression, as long as he was alone. He then lean on his back and close his eyes, feeling the breeze and, unknowingly, he felt asleep.

(Sasuke's dream)

_"Nii-san, where are we going?" an eight years old Sasuke asked to the thirteen years old Itachi. Itachi said he wants to meet with someone, and he said Sasuke can come, but he doesn't tell him where he will meet._

_"Be patient, we're almost there. Ah, here we are," Itachi said. They arrived in a place where stream flow. It was a pretty place, to say at the least. Near the stream, there was a little kid with about shoulder length hair sit under the tree. However, the shadow of the tree shadowed that kid, so that kid's face and the color of that kid's hair couldn't be seen. The only thing that can be seen is that kid's outfit. That kid wears a red shirt and white shorts._

_Itachi and Sasuke then come closer to that kid. "Nami-chan. I'm here," Itachi said to that kid._

_"Ita-kun! What's taking you so long? I already waiting here for two hours!" that kid said, in voice of annoyance. That kid then see Sasuke behind Itachi, then asked, "Who is he? Is he your brother? He looks so much like you! Like a mini Itachi!" the kid said. Sasuke could feel the kid's curious gaze_

_"Nami-chan, meet my brother, Sasuke. Otouto, meet Minami. Oh, yeah. Nami-chan is a girl. Don't know why, but she always dressed in boy's outfit," Itachi said. Before Sasuke can say anything, Minami hug Sasuke tightly. It's so fast; Sasuke can even barely see her face. "Yay! New friend!" Minami said as she crushed Sasuke. Sasuke, because she is hugging him too tight, just froze. Ha barely got that kind of affection, except from his mother. Even his own mother didn't hug him that fast, and that tight._

_"Ano... Nami-chan, you're suffocating my brother," Itachi said. Sasuke's face is turned blue, because of the lack of air. "Ah! Sorry!" She said and back to the tree shades. It took Sasuke minutes to back to his sense. When he snapped out, Minami is hidden again in the tree shades._

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Sasuke screamed. "Ah! You don't like to be hugged? ...Or... you didn't want to be my... friend?" she said. Her last sentence is a bit shaky. Sasuke startled by that. 'I didn't mean to make her cry!' _

_"NO! That's not what I meant! I do want to be your friend, but you hug me... so suddenly. I'm not used to that," Sasuke try to convince her. He then silently pleading to his brother, that standing right beside him, to help._

_"Yes, Nami-chan. He's just not used to be suddenly hugged like that," Itachi try to convince her too. He didn't want Sasuke lose a friend, or going to be friend. _

_"Really?" she asked. Don't know how, but Sasuke feels that he can see that the girl is smiling. "Of course!" Itachi and Sasuke said in a simultaneous time, Minami then giggling at the coincidence. "You really are alike," she said._

_"Well, thanks," Itachi said, smiling. Truthfully, Sasuke is a bit shocked to his friendly expression. Usually, Itachi only warmed up near him. 'Then, she must be someone important for nii-san,' _

_"What's your dream, Minami-chan?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Minami blinked at that sudden question. She then thinks up about it._

_"Well, all I want is for people to recognize me," she said. A little bit of sadness is clouding her words. "Really? Then, I'll help you until you reach your dream!" Sasuke bluntly and childishly said. Itachi and Minami blink once. Minami then smiled._

_"Then, what is your dream, Sasuke?" Minami asked back, smile still plastered on her lips. "Well, my dream is to be as strong as, no, to surpass nii-san!" Sasuke cheerfully said. "Then, I'll help you reach that dream," Itachi said and grinned_ (A/n: Oh my god!), _as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, making it messier. He knew that his brother always told him not to, but he also knew he like that, too._

_"Nii-san!" Sasuke said in voice of annoyance. Itachi just laughed, also with Minami. "Well, I see it is a nice brotherhood you have," Minami give her compliment. Minami then out from the shadows, but then everything is begun to blur. The only thing Sasuke see is a pair of blue orbs._

(End of Sasuke's dream)

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He sees the bloody orange color spread on the sky. He then stand up and see his surroundings, he then remembered that he's just fallen asleep on top of the Hokage Mountain. He then sit down again and begun to think about his dream.

_'It's... only a dream? But, it feels so real. It feels like... a piece of my memory is flowing back_,' Sasuke thought. He then try to remember again, but he just get headache in the end. _'I'll just think about this later. It's already late_,' he thinks as he jumped down and walks towards his apartment. _'But, then again, no one waits me, anyway_,' he thought sadly. He then change the course and go to find the place that's in his dream. _'If it was my piece of memory, then that place must be existed_.'

* * *

"Welcome back, Nami-chan, Kyuubi-san," one of Pein's bodies greeted. "Hi, Pein," Yoko greeted back. "Hi, uncle. Is everything in order?" Minami asked. She's now arrived in the Akatsuki lair. "Everything is alright. Even though Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu are sometimes a little out of control (mutters), we still can control everything," the real Pein, or Nagato answered. "That's a good thing to hear. Well, let's held a meeting with the others," Minami ordered not in such an orderly tone, but still an order.

In the Akatsuki meeting room, Minami sat on in the middle, in front of the round table, with Yoko still on her shoulder, Pein on her right, with Konan beside him and Itachi on Minami's left. The others just sat randomly. Minami then begun to spoke up.

"Well, I believe everyone is here. And, I also believe that Itachi already told you all about your current mission," everyone just nodded. "However, I want to make it clear. I didn't want you to capture them; I want you to make them join us willingly. But, if their current village is willingly to protect them, and treat them like how they supposed to be treated, we will ally with them. Currently, my uncle's village and my aunt's village is very well hidden and we do needs ally," Minami spoke.

"Minami, I do agree with you. Amegakure will need allies sooner or later. However, I think it was a very rare chance that the villager will treat them with respect. We have to be careful to not reveal our village to the public, too," Pein spoke up. Konan then also spoke up, "Me too, Minami. My Nijigakure will also like to be allied with other village to improve our own village. Amegakure was out of question, since we are already allied. I also agree with Pein's statement. However, what we would do if the village already turn them into weapon, and unwilling to give them to us?"

"I already thought about it, and I know that it is would be a trouble for us. Capture those that turned into weapon. I'll take care of them, besides, no matter how heartless they would be, they must've had a little of feeling, since no way their demon is willingly to have a mindless vessel. I know quite well of the other Bijuu, and I know they have quite high dignity," Yoko said. Minami nods, "Just capture those that turned into weapons! Not the one that still have clear mind," Minami reminded. Kisame then spoke up. "Minami-san, you'll be staying here for how many days?"

"Well, just for a week. I can't leave too long, since now I am an official ninja of Konohagakure," she said.

"Well, if that's all, we'll do our mission now. We'll try to find them in a week, even if that's seems impossible," Sasori said, and then all of them are gone in poof of smoke.

"Minami-san," a girl spoke up. "Just drop the formalities now, Rin nee-chan. You do know that you don't need to be formal outside the importance, right?" Minami answered back. Because she is just 12 years old, she rarely uses formalities around the other Akatsuki member too. She uses to call them by pet names or nii-san or nee-chan. "Ha-ha. I forgot. Nami-chan, I hear from Tobi that Kakashi is your jounin instructor, right?" Rhein, or Rin asked. "Yes, and if you asked 'is he a good sensei', I can't tell straight away," Minami said.

"He may not a good sensei, but at least he is a good ninja," Tobi added. "Yes. But I still can't tell, since my team is not yet training, we're just taking a test yesterday," Minami said. "Well, that's all we wanted to know. At least I'm glad if he's not being such a bastard again. If he is, when we reunite again, give us the pleasure to beat the shit outta him," Rhein said, while Tobi agreeing. "Oh, okay. Don't worry about that," Minami said, wave her hands. Rhein and Tobi also waves and disappear in swirl of leaves.

"You know, kit? In your free time like this, you have to go to the library and started to read those books," Yoko said. She is still staying on Minami's shoulder, and a bit annoyed by the fact she was almost forgotten.

"Okay, Yoko-sensei. Whatever you say, whatever you say," Minami said as she walks towards the library. She then making 30 kage bunshin, carefully to not make the kage bunshins she left at Konoha accidentally disappeared. She then asks those of her kage bunshin to read different books and scrolls, and read as much as they can. Yoko said to finish at least half of the collection of books and scrolls that is in the library of Akatsuki while she's here.

The Akatsuki library is very tidy and comfortable, and also has the most complete editions of books about advanced things. The bad thing is the Akatsuki's library is gigantic. The size of the library is as large as one whole floor of the tower that is right in the middle of Forest of Death, and inside there's only books. Even if Yoko said just half of it, it is still very much.

* * *

(Time skip three days)

_'It's already the third day since I become a genin, and still no missions! I can't also find that damned stream! I already found most of the way, but always lost in that damned alley!'_ Sasuke thought inwardly. It is already the third day, and no missions. Naruto is always left right after Kakashi gone, and Sakura is always follow wherever he go. It's begun to get annoying. Usually, he can ignore Sakura by listening to Naruto's rambling and teasing him, but now he always gone right after Kakashi said 'no mission for today' and left.

Ever since the frozen rope- incident, Kakashi desperately tries to find the one that froze the rope. He was desperately curious because, he knew only one that can do that. It was his 'former' sensei's girlfriend/wife, Kushina. He doesn't knew her last name, so he have no idea that Naruto (Minami) is the one that did that, since Naruto use her mother's last name.

Despite on Naruto's similar appearance with Minato, he only knows that his sensei is having a daughter. So, he would never thought that Naruto, a dead-last boy in class, is his sensei's and Kushina's daughter.

Three days already passed with no single clue. He then decided that he would ask the certain blonde. He truly desperate to finds out who did that. He knew no clan that can use that ability, except Kushina-san herself. So, he suspected, the one that did that is an outsider, or the Namikaze heir herself is still alive, which he's much doubted. Little did he knew that the second one were the true answer.

* * *

Minami are now receiving the reply from Hinata. She sent Gale to send it for her. Gale then back with reply. She was a little bit confused by the word -three days without missions-. _'I thought that the Fire Daimyo's cat always intended to run away?'_ After she read it, she read it once more.

To Namikaze Uzumaki Minami, the Leader of Akatsuki

I was really glad to hear that everything is alright there. If you need any help, just call me (as always), okay?

Anyway, the situation here is all normal, entirely normal. Looks like Kakashi is desperate to find the one that froze that rope, you know? That makes your teammates is free from missions, so now they have currently three days with out missions, in other words, your team hasn't done any missions yet. My team already did 5 D-rank missions. You know what? All 5 of my missions are same, chasing around that annoying excuse of a cat! That Fire Daimyo's cat is 'really' always running away, can't blame it, though. Every time we found it, the Fire Daimyo's wife is always giving it a bone crushing death hug! I pity the cat.

To the other subject, you might want to know why your team hasn't done any missions yet. It's because Kakashi is too busy to have another self added mission. His mission now is to finds the one that froze up that rope. I think now he decides to ask Naruto. Is he really that desperate?

For your current condition, until now no one knew that you're gone. But, I think that little avenger is a little bit weird now. When he's not doing any missions, that mean everyday, he always gone to that alley, the one that you put genjutsu on. So, I dare say (write) that looks like he tries to find 'that' place, Minami. Is there any chance that his memories about it begun to flow back? Thanks to your genjutsu, he always lost in that alley.

That's all I can report for you. I'll keep an eye on the young Uchiha until you're back.

Sincerely with best of regards, Hyuuga Hinata, Right Hand of the Leader of Akatsuki

_'Could it be? Is his memories are flowing back? I have to tell Itachi_,' Minami thinks as she takes a blank scroll and writes another letter. She'll tell Itachi about Sasuke's current condition, from what Hinata just told her.

To say it simply, Itachi was shocked. He just receives a letter from Minami.

To Uchiha Itachi, the Main Member of Akatsuki

Apparently, the pieces of memory that your brother lost has begun to flow back. Although I didn't think he will remember it all in such short amount of time. Hinata just reported that currently, Sasuke has been to that alley every time he got a chance. Do you think he'll find out soon who have sealed his memory?

I'm only telling you this because I think you needed to know. He is your brother, after all. I'm just telling you, but don't let this problem bother with your current mission. Hinata said that she'll keep an eye on him, so don't worry. Anyway, have you find Shiro yet? Yoko is really wanted to see him again. 

Regards, Namikaze Uzumaki Minami, the Leader of Akatsuki

_'Well, I think I got no worry. Besides, Hina-chan will keep an eye on him. Minami also said to not let it bother my current mission, so I think it's alright. Yes, it's perfectly alright,_' Itachi think to him self, trying to calm his composure down, which is succeeded.

_'Now I got to reply her letter,'_ Itachi think as he brings out an empty scroll. Currently, he just found the Eight-tailed Wolf vessel in the Snow Village. Just as predicted, he doesn't get any nice treatment. Itachi already meet up with him and ask him to join Akatsuki. He willingly agreed and leaves the village. They both know, in the morning he will be an A-rank, possibly S-ranked missing-nin, since the village hate him so much. But he willingly left the village, anyway.

He then also reporting, as well as replying

To Namikaze Uzumaki Minami, the Leader of Akatsuki 

I thank you and Hinata for letting me know about my brother current situation .I'm glad that he's slowly remembers. For the Eight-tailed wolf, Shiro, I already found him and now on our way to the lair. Here's the report about the vessel.

Name : Kitagami Naito 

Age : 15 

Birthday: June 19th 

Rank : Chuunin. Have done 43 D-rank, 34 C-rank, 24 B-rank, and 15 A-rank 

Vessel of : The Eight-tailed Wolf, Shiro 

Ability : Expert in kenjutsu and water-based attack. His ninjutsu and genjutsu are above average, while his taijutsu is average and have quite much of chakra reserves.

Current village: Hidden Village of Snow 

Current treatment: Almost killed in age of 6. After he went into academy, no one dare to pursue him, but the glare and the curses are still the same. He had been tempted into assassination by the current kage in age of 10, which thankfully failed. Have faced 14 assassinations, and have been in hospital at least three times in 5 days.

Current friend: Nezumi Ryo, jounin sensei, currently died because of sickness, Ritsuka Maiko; former teammate, Soramachi Kyo; former teammate. But all died in a solo mission (according to the villager and the current kage, but they never found the bodies, so there might be a chance that they're alive)

Current family: Kitagami Kei : Father, deceased for unknown reason; Kitagami Sora : Mother, deceased when giving birth to Kitagami Naito; Ritsuka Tsubasa : Cousin, missing/died in a mission. 

Reason to join: to be him self and to be free of the pain that the village caused him. 

When I found him, he was in the middle of beating. Looks like the current kage in snow country send his best men to beat him. 

We will be arrives around tomorrow at sunset. 

With all respect, Uchiha Itachi, the Main Member of Akatsuki

Minami was pleased, but also hate the report. She was pleased that Itachi found the Eight-tailed, but hates to think about how foolish the people in the Snow Village were. The Kyuubi also hated it, but she's looking forward for her long-time-no-see friend. Minami then feed up Gale, and let him sleep, because he had been a non-stop messenger in these two days. According to the letter, Itachi will be arriving this afternoon, and she'll love to see Shiro's vessel.

At sunset, precisely like what he writes in the letter, Itachi arrived in the Akatsuki lair. A blue-haired teen behind him are just followed. Itachi then walk toward the library and ask the teen behind him to follow.  
At the library, Minami and her 50 clones are all reading, with Yoko purring beside the real Minami. Minami stopped her activity and walk toward Itachi when he comes in.

"Welcome back, Ita-kun," Minami greeted, using her favorite pet name. "Glad to be back, Nami-chan," Itachi greeted back. Minami then peeked behind Itachi. There stood a 170 cm tall pale blue-haired teen. His right eye was covered by his long bangs, leaving his left eye visible. He was hot, to say the least, but not Minami's kind of type. Itachi then left after Minami gestured him to.

"Hello, there. I suggest that you're Naito?" the teen nodded. "My name is Kitagami Naito. Nice to meet you," he greeted with a little smile. He then realizes that a red little fox was hopping on the blonde girl shoulder. His demon inside was also shocked. Naito heard him mumbling.

**_'It can't be... the Kyuubi?'_** Shiro whispered. Naito then asked back.

_'Kyuubi? As in The Lord of the Demons, and The strongest tailed beast of from the entire tailed beast? That Kyuubi?'_

**_'But... It can't be her. No, can it?'_** Shiro mumbles, obviously to himself. He then snapped back to the real world, to found that the blonde girl is smiling at him.

"Welcome back to the real world, Naito. Have fun chatting with Shiro?" Minami said, and that make Naito take a little step backwards. "You... know about Shiro?" he asked. He was afraid that she will tell the leader, and then not allowed him to join. He is not telling Itachi that he was the eight-tailed wolf's vessel. Itachi doesn't ask, anyway.

"Ha-ha-ha. Don't worry, Naito. Can I meet him, please? Yoko wants to have a chat with her old friend," Minami said, still smiling. The red fox that purring on her shoulder now also looks at him, and he can feel that Shiro also shocked like him, for maybe different reason. Suddenly, Naito is pulled to his mind space. In front of Shiro's cage, he can find the little blonde girl inspecting it.

"H-how did you do that?" he asked. Minami just smile at him, then she inspecting the cage again.

"Shiro, you can come out from your hiding space, please," Minami said to the darkness inside the cage. From there, a giant wolf emerges from the darkness. The eyes were selvery blue with black vertical line. The fur was white, with a hint of silver. Eight tails dancing behind the wolf. **"Who are you, little girl?"** the wolf asks in sinister voice. Minami still put on her smile as she calmly leaned backwards. A giant red fox emerges from the darkness behind her.

**"Long time no see, Shiro. How are you?"** the fox greeted. Naito, to be said, was surprised. The size of the fox was slightly bigger than Shiro, and he also notices the fox's tail. It was nine. The wolf's eyes visibly widened slightly. It also can be seen that he was at loss of words.

"I think it will be better if you use your human form, Yoko. That goes for you too, Shiro-san," Minami said. Yoko rolled her eyes and turns into her human form. Naito was still in shock and confused. _'Just who is this girl?'_ he thinks. He then walks toward Minami.

"Who... are you, actually?" Naito asked to her. Minami's face is still smiling, but she still answered. "Oh, how rude I am. I didn't introduce myself, yet. My name is Minami, nice to meet you, Naito."

"H-how did you... Are you..." Naito is now at loss of words. "I'm the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Yoko," Minami said, as her face turned serious. Hear that, Shiro then sure that the one that in front of him is the Kyuubi. Shiro then morph to his human form.

In his human form, Shiro's white hair was just tied into low ponytail (like Kabuto). He wore traditional Japanese royal clothes. The color is blue, white and silver. In his human form, Shiro is handsome and looks like in 19 or 20, while Yoko looks like in 25 or 27.

**"Yoko-hime. It's great to meet you again,"** Shiro bowed slightly. Yoko just nodded, greeted back. "Naito, do you wish me to complete up the seal?" Minami asked. Naito and Shiro turn their attention to her.

"You see, I am able to repair up the seal that was sealed Shiro in you," Minami said. Yoko then looked at Shiro. **"Do you wish her to repair the seal that was sealed you in him?"** Yoko asked to Shiro. **"What can the seal do to me, Yoko-hime?"** he asked back, still in respect. Yoko then told everything that the seal will do to both of them.

**"And, it was a success. Minami herself already use the seal and complete up the incomplete seal that was used to seal me. Now, I feels much better, since maybe I'm sealed, I fells free,"** Yoko explained. Shiro and Naito agree to repair the seal, besides, their relationship is quite good. Shiro is disgusted by the way their (Naito's, actually) village treated Naito.

Minami then do some hand signs. After 43 hand sign, she slammed her hands on the current seal that sealed Shiro and said, "Sealing Technique: Dragon Sealing." The seal that locked Shiro's cage began to change. Some weird sign carved and destroy the cage's gate and replace it with white wall of energy.

"Done," Minami said. "You can imagine anything to make Shiro feels 'homey' in here. Although now you and Shiro can go separate way, your soul is still connected. In other words, you die, he die. He die, you die, no matter how far you both separated," Minami explained more.

"Imagine?" Naito asked.

"Yes, imagine. Like what I've done with Yoko's cage. I change it into forest-like view. I even supply her with imaginary fruit's trees, which like and taste real for her," Minami said in matter-of-factly. Naito then try to imagine a forest too, and it worked.

**"Hm, interesting... Could you imagine a forest that covered in snow?"** Shiro asked. Naito then imagined covered the forest with snow. **"That's better. I felt homey already,"** Shiro said.

"Then, excuse us. We'll be going now. See you in the real world," Minami said. He and Minami then back to the real world.

Naito now woke up from his mind space, and seeing Minami in front of him, smiling. "Welcome back," she simply said. Naito blinked up for a few times. He then remembered, being in Akatsuki lair. He then wondered, when will meet up the leader.

"Oh, yeah. You'd better get dressed. Your cloak already prepared in your room. We'll introduce you later, though, since the member not yet gathered. Because you're a new member, Itachi will show you around, watching you, and guard you," Minami said again.

"Huh? Guard me? Why?" Naito asked. "Well, you're a new member. You can't be really thought you'll be trusted fully in your first day, do you?" Minami asked back. "Does it have to be Itachi? Isn't there any other member?" Naito asked again. He is kind of scared by Itachi's emotionless and cold attitude.

"Because, right now he's the only member that is free, since his mission to find you already complete. The others have been sent into other mission," Minami explained. "Find me? So it's not a coincidence?" Naito asked again.

"Too many question for one day. I still have three days left, so why don't you ask tomorrow? Itachi is already outside. He'll show you your room," Minami said. She then returns to her current doing, reading. 'And I have two days and a half left to read the other book,' Minami thinks inwardly.

Currently, now she just done reading quarter part of collections that is in the library, and she have to read quarter more of the collection. That means, she have to read other part of the collection in two days, which makes her have to make more kage bunshin, and more headache.


	6. 05 Mission in Nami

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**CHAPTER V**  
_ Mission in Nami_

It's already a week since Minami arrived, and she made it at last to read half of the collection that is in the Akatsuki's library, and it's also her time to go back to Konoha. In this one week, they managed to get the Five-tailed Rabbit, Usagi, which Kisame bring about two hours ago, and the Eight-tailed Wolf, Shiro. Sasori managed to locate the One-tailed, but he can't do anything yet, so he's just going to look after the vessel. Deidara also have some trouble, but he said he can handle it.

She then read the report about the vessel that Kisame currently giving to her.

Name : Tsukirou Yume

Age : 14

Birthday : September 2nd

Rank : Chuunin. Have done 64 D-rank, 32 C-rank, 26 B-rank, and 19 A-rank

Vessel of : The Five-tailed Rabbit, Usagi

Ability : Expert in genjutsu and a medic Kunoichi. Ninjutsu and taijutsu are above average. Also an expert in poison and her main weapon are needles. Have quite plenty of chakra reserves.

Current village : Hidden Village of Star

Current treatment : Almost killed in age of 5. After she went into academy, she was hated more. She had been tempted into assassination by the current kage in age of 8, which thankfully failed. Have faced 17 assassinations, and have been in hospital at least twice in a day.

Current friend : Hoshino Shichirou, jounin sensei, currently died in mission, Soujirou Tetsuo; former teammate, Soujirou Hajime; former teammate. Both of them are sibling, and one of Yume's closest friends.

Current family : Tsukirou Sora, older brother, also have been asked to join Akatsuki.

Reason to join : to be live in peace and together with her brother.

"Kisame, where's her brother's profile?" Minami asked. Kisame then give another scroll.

Name : Tsukirou Sora

Age : 19

Birthday : August 22nd

Rank : Jounin. Have done 78 D-rank, 54 C-rank, 67 B-rank, 56 A-rank, and 43 S-rank

Vessel of : none

Ability : Expert in ninjutsu and taijutsu. His genjutsu is in average level. His main weapon is a katana

Current village : Hidden Village of Star

Current treatment : Not as bad as his sister. Currently, he was the one that interfere with the Yume's almost countless assassinations.

Current friend : Saki Machi, jounin sensei; Soujirou Mirai, former teammate; Hoshino Hatori, former teammate; Saki Ritsui, Kayama Misato, Kitsuka Risa, friend in academy

Current family : Tsukirou Yume, younger sister, the current vessel of Usagi.

Reason to join : to be live in peace and together with his sister.

Minami looked over to the sibling. The girl has a platinum black hair, which tied up into a high ponytail. Her hair ended slightly above her shoulder. Her skin was tanned, and smooth. She was cute and has an unseen bunny characteristic, so when you saw her, you'll think up that you see a bunny, even if she doesn't really look like one.

The older male has similar color of hair in a short cut with long bangs. Their outfit are similiar. Black baggy pants with Hoshigakure's style of vest.

"So, you're Yume and Sora?" both of them nodded. "Uhmm… well, I'm Minami, nice to meet you. Kisame, wait outside, will you?" Minami said. "Oh, and you too, Sora. Kisame, guard him," Minami ordered.

"What? I want to be with my sister!" he said. Kisame just drag him out, and still can heard him yelling.

"What… will you do to him?" Yume asked in uncertainty. She's just not getting used by something like that.

"Just relax, Yume-san. I have something to do, so I'll just make this fast," Minami said as they go to Yume's mind space.

In Yume's mind space, Minami saw a giant bunny with red round eyes, golden fur and five tails emerged from one of the corner.

**"Who are you, little girl. How did you come here?"** Usagi said in a hint of curiosity. "I'm Minami, vessel of the Yoko. Now, Yoko will explain everything," Minami said. Yoko then appeared in front of them in her human form. Usagi also turned to her human form.

In her human form, Usagi looks like 18-20 years old. Her golden long hair tied into two small buns (Tsukino Usagi's hairstyle in Sailor Moon) and wearing a golden silk Chinese dress with silver vine pattern on the skirt.

Yoko explained about the current seal and the repairing. Usagi and Yume thought about it for a bit, and then agree. Usagi and Yume's relationship is quite good, anyway. And, Yume do like rabbits, so she likes Usagi.

Minami done the same hand seal and do what she does to Naito. This time, the energy wall that arose is colored golden. Minami then told them everything that they can do. After that, both of them return to the real world.

"Oh well, then it's done. I'll leave now. Kisame! You can come in," Minami said. Kisame then back in, dragging the unconscious Sora. "Nii-san!" Yume come to her brother, checking if he was alright.

"Don't worry. He's just sleeping. He'll wake up soon, I guess," Kisame said. He then is facing to Minami.

"Tell the others that I'm leaving back to Konoha. My one week time was already up," Minami said as she walks outside. "Hai, Minami-san. I'll just drag them to their room," Kisame said as he grab the unconscious Sora and worried Yume. He then realizes something. "Where should I put them again?"

"Put Sora in the same room with Naito, ask Itachi who is he. Put Yume in the room nearby Naito's. Bye!" Minami said and shunshin-ed to Jade.

"Ok…ay?" Kisame reply, but too late. He then see that Sora regain his consciousness so, he then ask the sibling to follow him. They seems kind of uncertain, but followed, anyway. Since Kisame give them a scary look that says follow-my-order-or-die.

He then asks Itachi who is this Naito-guy, and where his room is. Itachi answered and show them Naito's room. In there, they saw a blue haired guy reading a book called 'A Child Named It'.

"Naito, he is Tsukirou Sora. He will be your roommate," Itachi said to the blue-haired teen. Naito just nodded. Sora and Naito start introducing their self and make acquaintance.

Yume then putted in a room those only two rooms ahead. Kisame then guard outside Yume's room, while Itachi guards outside Sora's and Naito's room. That is, until there's some more member that come back from the mission.

* * *

Minami arrived in the hidden spot in Green Jewel. Hinata is already there, waiting for her. Minami turned back to Naruto (A/n: He, him, Naruto, just usual crap).

"Back already? I thought you'll be there longer," Hinata asked. "I know, but I guess sooner is better. Besides, I want to attend today's team meeting. At 08.00, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You have 20 minutes to be there in time," Hinata answered. "Thanks, Hina-chan!" Naruto then run toward the bridge and dispel all his kage bunshin. He then feels that all the experience the kage bunshin got is transferred to him. He felt like he even never left!

On the bridge, it seems Sakura and Sasuke just arrived. Its ten minutes before 08.00. Naruto than run over to them and greeted them like nothing happened. Sasuke just reply with his trademark 'hn' and Sakura… well… usual yell/screech.

After waiting for two hours ten minutes, their damned sensei showed up. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. "Sorry. I got lost in the road of life," Kakashi goes by his pathetic excuses, which is very damned similar by Obito. Naruto, hate it when someone late, that's why he can get Tobi on time while in Akatsuki. He forgot to shut his mouth, so he yelled in desperate anger.

"Shut your pathetic excuses! You're really getting on my nerves, just like Obito-nii-san, you know that?!" Naruto put his hands on his mouth, realizing what he just said. Kakashi stood silence there, trying to analyze what his pupil just said.

"Who is this… this Obito-nii-san you're just talking about?" Kakashi asked curiously. _'Uh oh... Lie..., truth..., which one must I choose!_'

"Nii-san? I don't know that you have a brother, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Uh... He's actually one of my caretakers when I was little. But, Sandaime said that he's dead in a mission," he said as he put on a sad look. Fortunately, his explanation makes Kakashi satisfied.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"A-ha-ha. Let's don't talk about that. Kakashi-sensei, we have mission for today, right?" Naruto said. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye and eyed Naruto skeptically. "Right, we do," Kakashi said. Then he motions them to follow him to the Hokage tower. Naruto just follow him silently muttering curses.

At the Hokage tower, the Hokage told them their mission.

"Your first mission is this; locate the Fire Daimyo's cat, Tora, then capture it and return it to the owner, Fire Daimyo's wife," Sandaime said as he gives Kakashi the paper. Kakashi receive it and all of them then go to find the cat. In the middle of their way, Sakura asked, "How can we know that we didn't capture the wrong cat?"

"You'll know the right cat once you seen it," Kakashi said. He still remembers chasing that damned cat. He was scratched all over the place, and that damn cat always running away like-50 times a day!

They ten arrived in a way that divides into two ways. Kakashi then give them all a wireless each. "From here, you're on your own," Kakashi said. Sakura went into the right, Sasuke and Naruto into the left. Kakashi stood guard there. But, actually he's just didn't want to face the damned cat again.

Sasuke and Naruto had tried to find the cat. They looked there and here, but still no hint that the cat is presence. Naruto truthfully begins to get annoyed. It took all of his will power to not use his doujutsu. Sasuke also have been annoyed, it could be seen by a slight twitch on his left eye.

To tell you the truth, Sasuke actually seen this as a chance to know Naruto better, since his plan in the 'Survival Training' is quite good, even though they're failed, but close enough.

Flashback

_"Listen. I have a plan, but you and Sakura have to work together with me. You agree or no?" Naruto asked again. "What do you got in mind?" he asked in curiosity._

_"Well, it's like this… But let's just find Sakura first. It's so damn annoying to repeat something twice," Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded and both of them then go to Sakura's hideout. Naruto then begin to explain the plan._

_"I'll distract him with a jutsu of mine. After he gets distracted, both of you try as sneaky as possible to get those bells from him. Try as best as you can, and don't let him noticed you," Naruto said._

_"Why should we trust you, anyway?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Besides, what a dead-last like you could perform to distract a jounin like him? You're even can't even do a simple bunshin," Sasuke added. Sasuke then saw something in Naruto's eyes. His eyes were saddened. But, it only lasts for a second, then the sad eyes returned to the usual hyper blue eyes. This time, Sasuke was sure there's something wrong._

_"Just trust me on this one. There must be some reason that Kakashi-sensei putting us in this exam, right? And, there is a reason why we're putting on a team. A team most powerful weapon is teamwork, so I think that we should work together. Even though we may still fail in the end, I'm sure the true purpose of this test teamwork," Naruto explained. "But, that's only what I thought. I'm actually listening to Iruka-sensei about that one, much to my surprise," Naruto added again._

_Sasuke was a little bit surprised to se the idiot, the dead-last student was having a speech that overly-smart for someone like him. Sakura just at loss of words at what Naruto just said. She do remembers that Iruka-sensei explained to them that teamwork is the most vital, yet powerful thing in a team._

_"Then, we'll leave the distraction to you. You're the one that come up with the idea," Sasuke agreeing at last. "Well, If Sasuke-kun is agreeing, then I agree as well," Sakura said._

_Naruto then grinned; his fox-like grin appears on his face. "Leave that to me! I have plans." Naruto said as they started their plan._

Flashback ends

He was slightly impressed with Naruto's kage bunshin, yet he was also jealous. The dead-last in the class is actually can do a kage bunshin, while just two days ago, he absolutely can't do a simple bunshin.

"I FOUND IT!" Naruto's yell snapped Sasuke back from his day-dreaming. He then looked over to see a cat on Naruto's grasp. It seemed the cat try to go from the blonde's grip, ending with nasty scratch on Naruto's hand. Sasuke contact over to the wireless and said, "The cat already founded. We'll be back to Kakashi's current place shortly,"

Sasuke and Naruto then back to the grey-haired jounin current place. After they meet up, they all back to Hokage tower and give the cat back to its owner.

"Congratulations, you're just finished your first mission. Here's another mission. Currently, the horses from the stable just outside Konoha walls are running away. Your mission is to retrieve each one of them back to the stable. Since they're couldn't be too far from the stable, your job will be much easier," Sandaime said. He then gives Kakashi the details. All of them then go to the stable.

About 50ft far from the stable, there's a large fence. The horses can't be away too far, since the fence is blocking their way. After they told their client, they began to work.

Sasuke rode on one of the horses, which fur was black. He then drags some of the 1/2 runaway horses with him, dragging them into the stable. Sakura rode on the brown horse, also brings 1/4 runaway horses with her. Naruto was dragging the rest of them all by feet. He doesn't rode on any horses, but don't know why, the horses seems to liked the blonde, since they all following him without Naruto have to drag them. They're just followed Naruto into the stable.

It's actually because Naruto activating his doujutsu when he was sure no one see him, or feel his chakra. He then communicates with the horses. Because Naruto could understand them, they began to like him. That's why they're willingly follows Naruto.

After they all done, they go back to Konoha to reporting. It's already sunset when they arrived, so they leave the reporting to Kakashi, and the rest of them go back to their respectful places. Naruto, however went to Jade and trained with Hinata, along with talking about how boring the mission was, and thankful that it seemed Kakashi forgot to ask him about Obito.

For two weeks, their entire mission is a boring D-ranked mission, such as retrieving the Fire Daimyo's cat, helping up the villager, and this, and that, and the other entire servant-like task. What makes them very sick about is the mission to retrieving the damned cat.

After Sandaime told their mission was, Naruto was mad. "It's the 90th time we retrieve that cat! Give us other more mission that's higher that D-rank!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke have to agree on this one.

"Yes, if we may, Hokage-sama. We're already done 70 or more D-ranked mission. If we may, may we have at least a C-ranked?" Sasuke asked politely. '_Is all of the Uchiha very strict about politeness?' _Naruto asked inwardly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, if we may," Sakura also agreeing. Kakashi just stood there impassively. Sandaime then sighed. Then, team 8 coming in suddenly.

"Hokage-sama, may we please have a C rank mission, please? We're sick n tired of these damned D rank missions!" Kiba burst out. Hinata and Shino coming behind Kiba, along with Kurenai.

"I'm so sorry about this, Hokage-sama," Kurenai asked apologetically. Hinata gave a secret message to Naruto, '_Nami-chan, are you looking for a higher rank mission too?_'

'_Hell yeah. That damned cat really annoying_,'

_'Ha-ha, I'm also troubled,'_ Hinata ended. Naruto have to admit, Hinata's acting is really good. Her shyness really looks real, if not because of a slight boringness on her eyes, that comes unnoticed, except by Naruto.

"Okay, then. I'm only having one C-rank mission for you now, so I hope both of your team is going to cooperate, Kakashi, Kurenai," Sandaime said. Both team agreed. Sasuke is actually didn't agree, but he is very pissed chasing the same cat ever so constantly, so with Kiba.

"Your new mission is to escort a man to Nami no Kuni, and protect his bridge until it has finished in construction. The man, Tazuna-san, says that he might be under attack from civilian bandits, but you shouldn't have that much fighting to do, as he says the attacking is random," Sandaime outlined the main points of the mission report, than tossed the scroll to Kakashi and Kurenai.

"You'll set out tomorrow morning at 8 am. Please be on time," he threw a sharp look at the male Jounin sensei, which had the decency to look sheepish.

"Tazuna-san!" Sandaime called out loudly. "You can come in now! I've found two teams to guard you!"

A short, squat man with gray hair and the red face of a drinker stumbled into the Hokage's room, his clothes rumpled and dirty. Grey, bloodshot eyes looked at the six genin incredulously.

"You're getting brats, a woman and a weirdo to bodyguard me?" he asked thickly. He then saw Naruto, and his eyes widened a bit, but returns to normal in seconds.

Tazuna eyed the blonde brat for a moment contemplatively and then shrugged, "Alright. Tomorrow then, brats, and weirdo?" he asked, looking up at Kakashi and Kurenai for an answer. The two jounin nodded and Tazuna stumbled out of the Hokage's office drunkenly. Team 7 and 8 looked at each other for a long moment and Naruto sighed, but smile inwardly.

'_It'd be the time to meet up with old friend. I never thought that 'he' is the client_.'

* * *

08.00 am, all member of team 7 and 8 already in front of the gate. Surprisingly, Kakashi is on time. When all of the members already gathered, they move out. They put on a formation where Kakashi on front, Shino, Sasuke and Sakura behind him, Tazuna behind Shino, Sasuke and Sakura, and Hinata, Naruto behind Tazuna, and Kurenai behind Naruto and Hinata.

In the middle of the way, they saw two piles of puddles.

'_Heh, it's so obvious a trap. It's not even rained yet! Wonder if Kakashi knows…'_ Naruto think. However, he still walks on innocently.

'_You do realize the puddle, right?_' Hinata asked telepathically. Outside, Hinata may look like shy. Hey, she has to keep up an act where she supposed to have a crush on Naruto.

'_Duh, isn't it obvious enough?_' Naruto reply. He still walks on innocently.

'_Hey, no need to be mad. I'm just saying, Nami-chan,_' Hinata reply back.

'_Wonder if we need to tell them?'_ Naruto asked. He and Hinata put on thinking position while walking, they then relax back and walk innocently again.

'_Nah. Just let them find out their self. They couldn't be jounin for nothing,_' Hinata said. Naruto agreed

"What are you two thinking about?" Kurenai asked. She saw Naruto and Hinata in thinking position until both of them relaxing back. She found it weird, since both of them do that in the same time.

"Huh? Thinking what?" Naruto said innocently. If not because of that strange glint on his eyes, you'll be eating that.

"A-ano… What a-are you t-talking a-about, K-kurenai Sen-sensei?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto really like Hinata's acting. It's look so real! If not for that strange glint, it will be so damned real.

"Hmm… Nothing. Just forget about it," Kurenai said.

For a matter of fact, Kakashi and Kurenai do realize the puddle. That's why Kurenai fasten up her speed until she was beside Kakashi and inform him.

Kakashi and Kurenai stepped the puddle and two Nins appeared. Naruto and Hinata knew them. Kakashi and Kurenai know them as Demon Brothers, B-rank missing nin. The Demon Brothers then rushed and attack the two jounins and shred them into pieces.

"KAKASHI/KURENAI-SENSEI!" Sakura, Naruto and Kiba yelled out. The Demon Brothers then looks toward them. "Two down, six to go," they said simultaneously. However, when they see Naruto and Hinata, they're brought to a halt for a few seconds. Hinata and Naruto look at them with sharp eyes, that's go unnoticed by the other genin.

'_Keep going. Act like you didn't know us. For save keeping, attack one of us first,'_ a sweet yet dangerous voice rang out in the Demon Brothers head. Hearing the order, they then rushed towards the genin.

They then attack Naruto, and he can defend it on time. '_Good, now follow every move I said,_' a voice rang out again, but this time its Minami's voice. They then followed everything that Minami said, and ended in a fake death.

Of course, in the fight it's not only Naruto that fight, but also the others, except Sakura and Shino. Both of them are guarding Tazuna.

After the fight, Kurenai and Kakashi come out from the bushes and praise them for their good work. After the genins took a closer looks, the pieces that were shattered on the ground was only log pieces. Both of them use Kawarimi no Jutsu right in time. Both of the jounin then walk over to Tazuna and asked what is actually they're going to face.

"Tazuna-san, an explanation will be nice," Kakashi asked with a cold tone. Kurenai also looked at him icily. "They were……hired by a man named Gatou," Tazuna said hesitantly, his eyes sliding between Kakashi and Kurenai. "He……isn't fond of the idea of a bridge. I knew that he would send people after me, which is why I hired bodyguards," he continued.

"This is a B-rank mission now, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said flatly. "There is a reason we ask clients to be as accurate and truthful as possible about mission details; we need to make sure that the right people get it. You should be traveling with experienced chuunins, not with genins barely out of the academy. We need to go back." Kurenai continued.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei! What do you mean by 'go back'? We're already go this far!" Naruto protested loudly. 'If _we're stop here, we'll never meet them!_' Naruto thinks inwardly.

"But Naruto, This mission is too dangerous for genin like you!" Kurenai answered back. "Listen, Naruto," before Kakashi can add, Naruto cut him shortly. "No, you listen, Kakashi-sensei. We're already gone this far, and no way in hell I'm going back. By accepting this mission to guard that old man over there, which means we're make a promise to guard him until the end! So, I'm going to accomplish this mission and fulfill my promise, because that's my way of ninja." Kurenai's and Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto then added, "Besides, did you forget that in here, we have six talented genins and two jounins? It's more than enough, right?" Naruto look around him.

"Yeah! Now you're talking! It's much better than chasing away a dumb cat, anyway," Kiba agreed. Sasuke just smirked, Shino nodded, Sakura agree because her Sasuke-kun agreed, and Hinata also agreed. Seeing this, Kurenai and Kakashi just look at each other.

"Fine…" Kakashi sighed. "But, if the situation is getting out of hand, we're going back and ask for back up, understood?" Kurenai added. "O-k!" Naruto grinned. Naruto then coming over to Tazuna and push him on the back, slightly.

"He-he. Don't worry old man! We'll protect you until your bridge is done!" Naruto yelled. Naruto and Tazuna then do an eye contact. While grinning, Naruto's eyes looks sharply into Tazuna's eyes.

'_We're just didn't want your debt come unpaid, Tazuna-san. Besides, your family will be suffering if you die and leave them the debt that you owe us to build that great bridge_,' Naruto telepath to him. Tazuna's eyes widened slightly.

'_Minami-san, I know that your look is too familiar,'_ Tazuna replied back. Since Minami opened the link, he could just think his answer back.

'_Tazuna-san, I hope you will keep on your act. You have to pretend that you didn't know me. No need to worry, I didn't like something unnecessary, so I'll protect you until your bridge is done_,' Minami telepath back. Of course, their conversation is come unnoticed except by Hinata. Tazuna then smiled and give a slight bow. "Thank you," is all he said then. The others just think it's just thanks for keep on the mission.

"No problem!" Naruto replied, ginning in his fox-like grin.

The group began walking again, except this time they were all silent. They were all watchful and paranoid; a distinct difference from their earlier carefree attitude.

Hinata and Naruto is check for any unnecessary threats. However the forest around them was silent and if there were any threats they were out of Naruto's and Hinata's range.

"Sensei who exactly is this Gatou person that's after Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked curiously, breaking the silence.

Kakashi looked strangely serious, "He's a wealthy shipping magnate and he runs a large company – Gatou Company, I believe it's called. However he also sells drugs and other illegal items, and uses shinobi and thugs to take over businesses and countries. He's not a very nice man," the jounin looked to Tazuna for confirmation, and the old man nodded.

"Gatou took over Nami's shipping industry a year ago; he controls all the goods and traffic that come in and out of the city over ship. Our economy is failing because we're isolated from the outside world. But if I build my bridge, we're connected back into the world, and our country can recover. Gatou is scared of that, and he's trying to off me because of it," Tazuna explained.

"But why lie about the fact that shinobi are after you?" Kiba asked confusedly. "Wouldn't it be easier to be truthful?"

"Nami's economy is failing," Kurenai cut in before Tazuna could reply. Her thoughtful eyes were fixed on his client's face. "They wouldn't have enough money to afford an expensive B-rank mission. C-rank missions, however, are at a much lower price; a price that Nami can afford."

Tazuna nodded grimly, "The money I gave you was pretty much all we had; it took me and most of my neighbors to get it all together."

"Then, how'd you managed to get money to build your bridge?" Kiba asked. The others are also curious. "I… borrow," Tazuna answered hesitantly. "From who?" Kakashi asked again. He felt an unsure feeling from the old man. "It was from…." Tazuna still unsure. "From…?" Kakashi asked again.

"From someone that has the word that means 'wave' in the name. That's all I can tell," Tazuna answered at last. Kakashi watch him curiously, so Naruto try to distract him. "C'mon! Let's get moving already. Besides, from whomever he borrow the money, it doesn't have anything to do with this mission." They then resume walking.

The group fell silent again and remained so until they reached the huge lake surrounding Nami no Kuni. Kakashi and Kurenai paid for two boats to cross over to their destination, but no conversation started; they were trying to be silent and hidden. They didn't wish for their new enemy to realize that they had arrived back.

The shore of Nami and the half-built bridge came into view quickly, making Naruto give a silent thumbs-up to Tazuna, who just shrugged modestly. The other genin also looked somewhat impressed with the length and size of the bridge, even in its unfinished state. Soon, however, they were on dry land once more and all thoughts of admiration were erased in the need for secrecy.

Naruto tensed once they were on solid ground once more, and his mouth curved down into a frown. He could sense something……his eyes widened and he threw himself at Tazuna, knocking them both to the ground all while yelling, "DUCK!" to his teammates. Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata had been on the ground at the same time as Naruto, but Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba only just managed to escape the giant cleaver of a sword that had sliced through the air above their heads.

Naruto and Hinata were instantly up on his feet, eyes darting around warily to look for their attacker. '_That sword... do you think it's him?_' Naruto said telepathically to Hinata. '_I think so, Nami-chan_.' Both of them then mentally grinned. _'This is going to be fun.'_

Mist settled around them, making the genin tense, except Naruto and Hinata. They could all recognize it as a fake mist, and they knew that it meant their opponent was a Mizu shinobi.

"Hatake Kakashi, the great 'Copy-Cat Shinobi'," a disembodied voice said, sounding muffled because of the still-thickening smoke. Nobody noticed Naruto's and Hinata's wide eyes when the voice spoke, as they were all too preoccupied with finding this mystery person. "It seems working for that shrimp has its benefits, if I finally get to meet the White-Wolf of Konoha in person……" the voice trailed off.

Kakashi stiffened; he hadn't heard that name in years. From the mist, there stood a dark figure. As the figure walked closer, they could see who it is.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. I should have known," Kakashi said as he looked at the figure. The group looked up him just as a man with bandages covering his face appeared over the mist. '_Damn, it really is him, Nami-chan!'_ Hinata said telepathically to Naruto.

'_Yeah, I can see that. Should we…'_ Naruto thoughts cut off. '_Of course we should!'_ Hinata said telepathically again. Because every eye is focused on the new appeared bandaged man, Naruto can concentrate unknowingly by the others. He tried to open the link between him and Zabuza.

_'Oi, bandage-head!_' Zabuza a little startled by the new voice in his head. He then looks around the genins in front of him that stayed behind the two jounins. He caught a sight of Hinata and a blonde haired kid with whisker birthmark.

'_Hinata-chan and …Minami-chan?'_ he tried to reply the voice in his head. '_Yeah! We need to talk, like now?'_ Naruto reply back. _'Uhh… how?'_ Zabuza asked. '_Pretend to capture us because you think that us is a distraction. The others didn't know that we know you, and we like to keep it that way, thank you,_' Hinata said. Because the others are too focused to the newly appeared Zabuza, they didn't notice that Naruto put on his slightest smirk in a second, and Zabuza's gaze that stopped on the blonde and the indigo haired genin.

"I'm grateful that you know my name, Kakashi no Sharingan. I do want our fight to be soon started, however I think those genin there is a distraction to our fight," Zabuza said as he disappeared again in the thick mist. Kurenai and Kakashi looked to the genins, only to find that Naruto and Hinata are pulled into the mist.

"NARUTO/HINATA!" Kurenai and Kakashi both yelled, joined by Kiba and Sakura. But before they can do anything, they disappeared. The other genin also shocked. After they saw Naruto and Hinata missing in the mist, they put all their guard up, and more alert. They then looked at their surroundings, trying to find the bandaged-man.

"SHOW YOURSELF, DAMNIT!" Kurenai shouted. "Show myself? I don't think so." the voice echoed. Then, a shower of kunai and shuriken headed towards them. They managed to block them. The one that passed them managed to block by the genins.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Zabuza hides inside the forest while carrying Naruto and Hinata. "We can stop here, Zabuza," Naruto said, annoyed. He really is annoyed that Zabuza carrying him like a baggage or something like that, also with Hinata.

"Alright, brats. Now proof to me that you're really Minami-chan and Hinata-chan," Zabuza said as he dropped two of them into the ground. "Ouch! Gently, please," Naruto pouted. But, after he looked at Zabuza's serious face, he knew that he have to proof it. Sighed, he does a hand seal and yelled, "KAI!"

Minami stood in front of them. "So, it's you, Minami. Long time no see, ne?" Zabuza said. Now he believes that the one that in front of him is Minami. Hinata activate her Byakuu Tsukigan, and Zabuza also believes that she is Hinata, since in Hyuuga clan; he knew only one that can activate that eye, Hinata.

"And also with you, Hinata. Sorry for the early rudeness," Zabuza said again.

"Where's Haku, Zabuza?" Minami asked. Zabuza give a signal, and then a figure then leapt off a branch and appeared in front of Minami. "Right here," a guy with girly face said. His hunter-nin mask is tied around his waist. "Nice to meet you again, Minami-chan, Hinata-chan," he said while smiling pleasantly. Hinata return back the smile with her own soft smile.

Minami smiled as pleasant as his, "Yes, it is very good to see you both. Now, may you explain why did you work for Gatou, from all people?" her face turned serious. "Ah, we didn't have much choice, Minami-san." Haku said while still smile pleasantly.

"Don't tell us that you guys broke again," Hinata said, looking back and forth to Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza said nothing, but his companion nodded slowly and sadly. Hinata and Minami groaned slightly.

"Didn't we already told you guys; if you need money, just ask whenever! We have plenty, you know? Or, you can do mission with the other Akatsuki member! That's even much better if you feel awkward," Minami said in exasperation. "Uh-huh," Hinata nodded, agreeing.

"Well, Zabuza-sensei said that he didn't want to bother you. For doing mission with the other Akatsuki member, we didn't think that way," Haku giggled. Minami and Hinata glared at the bandage-man. "Baka no Zabuza!" Minami and Hinata said in the same time. "We didn't feel bothered at all!" Hinata said. "Honestly, like we'd be bothered by our friend that asking for helps? It's just your silly little pride, that's all!" Minami said. Zabuza just looked at the girls antics. When the girls done, he muttered, "sorry…"

"Huh?" Hinata and Minami said in the same time. "What did you say?" Minami asked. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll go to Akatsuki, and I'll be doing missions. Well… If there's any room left," he mutters the last part.

"Of course there's room for you! In fact, I already have a mission for both of you!" Minami said, grinned. "What's the mission?" Haku asked. "In Akatsuki, we have found three new members. I want both of you to teach them, along with the others. Of course, you only need to train those that you think have the potential. But, that will be later. Tonight, near in the clearing near Tazuna-san house, I want you to meet us again there," Minami explained.

"What about me instead? Zabuza's chakra is too big to hide, while mine is easy to mask. I'll be waiting for you tonight," Haku volunteer. "That will be fine too. Now, I have to think up a way to go back to my team unsuspected," Minami put on a thinking position.

" I think I have an idea…"

* * *

The genins all scratched on their skin, panting hardly. Shower of kunai and shuriken is keeping on coming every seconds. The jounins have tried to locate the attacker, but still to no success.

"You know, I'm getting boring on this game. You want to try to face me one on one, White-Wolf of Konoha?" the voice echoed again. The mist then slowly dispersed, showing Zabuza and two unconscious genins inside a bubble-like prison beside him.

"Water Prison," Kakashi muttered. "Yes. You have exactly 20 minutes before the oxygen inside this prison finally gone, leaving both of them unable to breath," Zabuza said in cold tone. Kakashi's eye sharpened.

"One on one, right? Rules?"

"No rules in this match. Just one on one, and please, no interruptions," Zabuza said, smirked beneath his bandage-mask. He then pulled out his sword, pointing it into Kakashi. "Agree?"

No reply coming out, since Kakashi rushed towards Zabuza. Zabuza smirked, even if you can't see it. Kunai clashed with massive Zanbatou. '_His strength is quite something_,' Zabuza thought. Zabuza then try to slash Kakashi, but Kakashi managed to dodge it.

The fight then keep going, but Zabuza seemed on top. Kurenai see this, but she have to protect the genins, while the genins protect Tazuna. Kurenai also worried about Naruto and Hinata that in oxygen –crisis. _'10 minutes and 30 seconds… 10 minutes and 20 seconds…,'_ Kurenai and Kakashi mentally counting

Kakashi, knowing his position, he then lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan. Sasuke that sees this, a little bit shocked. But, he knew he have to pull that thought out and concentrate on the battlefield and Tazuna. Even so, he made a mental note, that if they can manage to pass this, he will ask Kakashi later.

"Ahh, the famous Sharingan. I believe that this is going to be more challenging, isn't it?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Kakashi then rushed towards Zabuza again. His main objection is to release Naruto and Hinata from the water prison. He managed to release them in first try, due to his luck, or because Zabuza act stupid.

"Now, we can fight without me worrying about them," Kakashi mutters under his breath. He then charged over to Zabuza. He then managed to make Zabuza lose his sword. They then move to ninjutsu, which make Kakashi have the advantage. He just keeps on copying Zabuza's jutsu, which annoy Zabuza to no end.

Meanwhile, the two genins that have been released are taken away by Kurenai. They soon woke up. "Uhh… Where is that bandaged man?" Naruto asked tiredly. He then soon saw Zabuza's and Kakashi's fight. He smirked inwardly, so with Hinata that soon wakes up after him. They then saw that Zabuza finally down and Kakashi is getting ready to put on his final attack. Kurenai, and the others then go over him, thinking that finally save.

However, before Kakashi managed to put on his last attack, some senbons are fired on Zabuza's neck. Kakashi then go over him, and declare that he's dead. A Mizu Hunter-nin that seemed that the one that fire up those senbons then leapt off from the tree.

"Thank you for beating him down, that makes it easier for us. We'll take care of him now," the Hunter-nin said, and then he drags Zabuza's body with him and left.

Kakashi still looked at the spot where they previously at. Kurenai then walk to him. "You too realize that he's not a real Hunter-nin, right?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai nodded. "Well, don't tell the genins yet. We just have to train our student now, so they'll be ready when they showed up again," Kakashi said as he turn back and facing the genins. Kurenai then followed suit.

After have a quick check up on Naruto and Hinata and do some first aid to the wounds they have, they continue onto Tazuna's house, with the same formation as before. When they arrived they were greeted by a woman with long dark hair. Tazuna told them that she is his daughter, Tsunami. "My grandson, Inari, is inside. Tsunami-chan, these are my bodyguards. Hatake Kakashi and his team, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto," Tazuna said. He then pointing on Kurenai, "This one is Yuuhi Kurenai and her team, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"Hello, nice to meet you all," Tsunami greeted sweetly. "Come inside. I've prepared you all a dinner. You must be very tired of the long journey," Tsunami offered.

Team 7 and 8 then settled around the table, then a little boy around 7 years old darted inside, taking a place next to Tsunami. His green fishing cap was pulled lowly over his eyes, blocking his face from view. The shinobi eyed him curiously, but they all stayed quiet.

"This is Inari, my son. He's a bit shy, so don't mind him," Tsunami explained. The shinobi then concentrate on their eating once more. After they're done, which is Naruto and Hinata that done first, Naruto because he was an eating machines and Hinata because she didn't eat too much, Naruto give Tsunami his opinion about the food.

"This food is great, Tsunami-chan! I'm full!" he said as he grinned and rubbed his stomach. Hinata then give her opinion.

"A-ano, I t-think s-so too, T-Tsunami-san. T-this f-food i-is gr-great!" Hinata said as she smiled shyly. Naruto then stand up and said, "Oh, well. I'll go for a walk around here, okay? Be back in few minutes," his gaze then stopped at Hinata. "Want to come, Hinata-chan?" he offered.

Hinata then blushing madly. She nodded furiously, "I'll take that as a yes. Then, c'mon!" Naruto then darted towards the door, Hinata followed behind.

"Hey, is Hinata having a crush with Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously. Kurenai and Kiba nodded, "Isn't it already obvious?" Kurenai said, making the rest of Team 7 sweat-dropped at Naruto clueless-ness.

* * *

After they feel that they're far enough from the house, they concentrating, trying to locate Haku's chakra. Both of them find it in no time. They then rushed towards the chakra signature.

Naruto release the henge and back to Minami. Haku feels it and smiled. "Minami-chan, hello again."

"Hi, Haku," Hinata and Minami said in the same time. Haku's smiley face then turned into a worried one. This was seen by Minami and Hinata.

"What's wrong, Haku?" Minami asked. Haku closed his eyes for a few seconds, takes a deep breath, and opened his eyes again. His face is now really worried.

"Gatou has hired… Nekota Karasu, along with his pupils," Haku said worriedly. "Nekota… Karasu? Member number 10 from Red Sun Organization?" Minami asked. Her eyes widened in fear. Hinata's eyes also widened.

"Yes, Minami-sama. I found out about it when Gatou asked about our progress. Currently, he hired them to finish us when he thought that we failed. His pupils are, if I'm not mistaken, Koharu Shima, Chigaumi Hachiro, and Rikumo Gen. Thankfully, when they saw us, they didn't know that we're one of the Akatsuki," Haku explained.

"But… I thought their main objection now is to capture the Tailed beasts!" Minami asked in exasperation. Haku takes a breath again. "Looks like, unknowingly by himself, Gatou accidentally hired a runaway Jinchuuriki to work for him, but that Jinchuuriki works only for money, not loyalty. From what I've got, this Jinchuuriki is the holder of-" Haku was cut off by Minami. "The Six-tailed Ox!"

"Yes. Looks like Kyuubi-sama can feel him?" Haku said. Minami nodded. "But Minami, if the vessel of the Six-tailed Ox is here, that means…" Hinata can't say anything, so Minami finish it for her. "Obito nii-san and Rin nee-chan will be or already here."

"But, that will be problem if Kakashi see them!" Hinata said. Minami is now in thinking position. "Haku, do you know who is the Ox's vessel?" Minami asked, and Haku nodded.

"Yasashisha Kao, if I'm not mistaken. Taking him into organization is an easy part, since he is not actually loyal to Gatou," Haku answered.

"I'll send one of my wolves to inform Obito and Rin. They should receive it at sunrise," Minami said as she summons one of her wolf, namely Gale. "Look and inform Tobi and Rhein about the situation here, understood?" she ordered. Gale nodded and disappeared in a creamy brown flash.

"Oh, yeah. How's Zabuza? Is he alright?" Hinata asked in realization. "Yeah. Kakashi do hit him pretty bad, the way I see it. It's his idea, but he does not thinking the consequences, doesn't he?" Minami said too.

Flashback

_"I think I have an idea…. How about I'll put you in my water prison, make Kakashi to retrieve you while fight me one on one, and if I lose, Haku will play his part," Zabuza said his idea._

_"Hmm… Actually, that's a great idea! We'll put it into action now!" Minami said as she performs a hand seal and turned into Naruto._

_"Alright, let's do it!" Naruto do his foxy-like grin._

Flashback ends

"Don't worry. I already treat him. I'm just going to find some herbs tomorrow morning to make some medicine for him. He'll be good as new in a week or so," Haku smiled again.

"Well then, that's good," Minami sighed. Hinata also relieved. "Oh, yeah! We should be back now. They'll get suspicious if we gone too long," Hinata said. Minami do a henge and back into Naruto. After say good bye to Haku and wishes Zabuza to get well soon, they back to Tazuna's house.

"By the way Hinata, shouldn't you act to be fainted now?" Naruto said. Hinata sighed and put on her make-up, act asleep and let Naruto carry her bridal style.


	7. 06 Tree Climbing Exercise

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**  
_ Tree Climbing Exercise_

When they get back, they're just in time for room picking. There are three rooms available in Tazuna's house. Tazuna and his family will be sleeping in the same room, located on the first floor. Naruto was in the same room with Kiba and Sasuke, in the room located on the second floor, Kakashi with Shino in the living room, and the girls in the other room. For Naruto, that was quite a problem.

"I'll just sleep on the roof," Naruto said as he walking to the second floor. "Do you have a problem with your roommates?" Kakashi asked. "Duh! I'm not going to sleep with a bastard and dog-breath!" he said as he disappeared from sight. "Who're you calling dog-breath, idiot!" Kiba yelled in rage as he run to second floor. Sasuke followed behind, but he walked calmly.

Kakashi sighed. "Oh well. Good night," he said not caringly. He then walked to living room, followed by Shino. Kurenai then walked to the second floor, followed by Sakura and Hinata. On the way to their room, the girls all talking about something like 'having a girl's time', except Hinata that just smiling shyly.

Naruto jumped from their room's window to the roof. He still hearing Kiba's scream of rage and that just plain annoying. When Kiba has arrived, Naruto is just about to jump onto the roof. Kiba then run to the window and look up, to see Naruto about to sit on the roof and began stargazing. Sasuke then arrived shortly. He then walks towards the bed. Kiba then decides just to go to sleep, and care about Naruto later.

After Naruto sure that they all asleep, Naruto then begun stargazing again. _'The moon is beautiful tonight,' he thinks. He then thought about his childhood, which so painful. 'True strength are something that comes from your heart, isn't it? Dad, I wish you to be here. Am I doing the right thing, if I destroy Konoha? Or should I protect it, like you once do?'_ Naruto thinks to himself. He then pulls out a scroll and unseal it to reveal a violin. He then began to play it. It was beautiful, yet sad.

(Insert Song : Sad Romance Violin Version.)

Sasuke wakes up and heard a faint noise. He then walks to the window and looks up to the roof. He sees Naruto stargazing, and playing a violin. He then joined by Kiba, that have an amazing hearing. He heard Naruto's play too.

Kiba and Sasuke were… quite impressed seeing their blonde friend playing a violin. Added to that, the wind and leaves were seemed like dancing along as he played. They have to admit, he have quite a hand, even if it sounds quite saddening. They then continue on listening.

..-

Naruto suddenly stops playing (A/n: if you have it in your computer, the timer should show around 1:20). Kiba and Sasuke see it as their cue to see their blonde friend. They jumped to the roof and see Naruto face his face towards the sky while his violin nowhere in sight. They come over to him then.

"Whaddaya want, bastard? And dog-breath?" Naruto said as he sees them. He actually feels their presence when he was playing, that's why he stops. But, he has to keep on act, right?

"We heard noises," Sasuke started. Naruto then sat up and put on an innocent questioned face. "What noise?" he asked innocently. "What the hell! Since when you can play the Violin?!" Kiba asked bluntly.

"You heard me playing? Man, that's embarrassing! Don't tell anyone, please?" he then in pleading stance. "Why?" Kiba asked back.

"Come on, man! It's embarrassing! Please?" Naruto put on his puppy-dog eyes no jutsu. "Alright then, if you want it like that," Kiba agrees, falling for that cute eyes. "What the hell ?!" he thinks when he realized that. Sasuke just mutters something under his breath.

"What?" Naruto asked when he heard Sasuke's muttering. "Nothing. By the way, what are you doing?" Sasuke said, turning off the conversation. "I'm stargazing. I'm about to sleep until you guys shows up," Naruto said as he lay down again. This time he also closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep here? There's still enough room down there," Kiba asked. Naruto shakes his head. "Thanks, but no. I like the stars tonight, and I don't want to miss it," he answered as he lay on his back

"Just go away, you bastards. I'm desperate to go to the slumber land," Naruto shooed. Sasuke just look at him emotionlessly, and followed Kiba, then went to bed.

* * *

At bed, Sasuke is lying down, but he can't get himself to sleep. Before he heard Naruto's singing, he was having a dream. It was exactly the same one with the one he was having when he falls asleep on top of the Hokage Mountain.

'That dream is bugging me. Who is that girl? Minami, is it? I think I'd have met her before, but it stills a blur. I've never seen her, even in academy! Is… Itachi killed her?' Sasuke's eyes closed. With his blurred memories, he tries to go to sleep, which is succeeded.

Sasuke's dream

"_Nii-san, can I see her again today?" a 6 years old Sasuke asked to the 12 years old Itachi. He had fun playing with the current girl that he just met yesterday. It's rare for him to plays with a girl his age that is not drooling over him, like some fangirls he just met in the streets._

"_Sure, Sasuke. But, I can't come with you. I have a mission to do. You remember the way, right?" Itachi said in concerning look. "Of course I have! I remember it perfectly!" Sasuke said. Itachi just smiled._

"_But, don't tell father that you're going to meet her, okay?" Itachi tells Sasuke in worried look. Sasuke looked Itachi in questioning look. Itachi sighed._

"_Father didn't like her. If you tell him, you'll be forbidden to see her again. You didn't want you and her to be punished by father, right?" Itachi said in whispering voice. Sasuke nodded in understanding._

"_Okay then. I'm off!" Sasuke said as he saying good bye to Itachi, and his mom, without telling her that he's going to see Minami, except to Itachi. His father is currently out, thankfully._

_When Sasuke arrived in the stream, he finds a blonde girl with shoulder length hair that tied in low ponytail. She was sitting near the stream banks. _

"_Hi, Minami-chan!" Sasuke greeted. Minami look to his direction and smiled. But, her bangs are covering her eyes, and shadows cover up her face. _

"_Hi, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad that you're here," Minami greeted back as Sasuke walk closer up to her. "Did you always hanging out here? Yesterday, you were also here," Sasuke ask. He is curious. Usually, kids around their age play in the play ground or in the park._

_"You could say it like that. But, at least that cut you the time needed to find me. Everyday, I'm just hanging out here! I didn't suspect that you'll come by today, thou. By the way, did you need something?" she asked._

_"Well, I just think that can I hang out with you? Nii-san said he has a mission to do, so I'm pretty bored."_

_"Sure! Let's play!" she grins. Don't know why, Sasuke thinks that her grin were like a fox grin._

_They played, until they notice that the sun is begun to set. Sasuke then tell Minami he has to go home. He didn't want his father to ask where he has been. He said farewell to Minami and prepare to left, but he then notice that Minami's smile is isn't cheerful as usual. It's a little bit sad._

"_What's wrong, Minami?" Sasuke asked in concern. "Ah! Nothing. Nothing at all," Minami said as she looks at Sasuke's eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes, as if it wanted to rival the skies. It's the last thing he sees, and the pictures begun to blurred out._

End of Sasuke's dream

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. _'Again? But, at least this time somewhat different. But, still no clue about who Minami is,'_ he thinks inwardly. Sasuke is not really a morning person, but he feels like having morning training for a bit. He then walked to the window, and to face the cold temperature. From the clock that hanging on the wall of the room, Sasuke sees that it's only 06.23 a.m.

"I'll see if anyone has woken up yet," he mutters. He then suddenly remembered that Naruto is sleeping on the roof. He then went up and checked, but he's already gone. Passing Kiba that still asleep, he walks out from the room and heads toward downstairs. He sees Kakashi and Shino just about to eat their breakfast.

"Where are the others?" Sasuke asked. "Kiba, you already know. The girls except Hinata are helping Tsunami-san, and Naruto left with Hinata. They said they will be going for a walk. They'll be back around 07.00 a.m. or so Naruto said," Kakashi said as he eats his breakfast. Sasuke then eat breakfast too, and walk outside.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked. "Warm-ups. I'll be back around 7 or later." Sasuke said as he disappears from sights.

Sasuke then went into the nearby forest. There, he finds someone with indigo hair which is freakingly very similar to Hinata, only longer and reached her waist, sparring with someone that have long blonde hair and ridiculous orange jumpsuit, the perfect imitate of Naruto's jumpsuit. He then tries to walk toward them, to get a better view, but it seems that it's a wrong move to do. They seem to notice his presence and disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

"Eh? Where are they…" he asked himself. He then feels someone tap on his shoulder. Sasuke then startled a little.

"What are you doing at this early, bastard?" It was Naruto. Sasuke then notice that Hinata is also behind him, blushing and playing her finger, like usual.

"Try to find a place to train. And what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked back. "Oh, well, I do my usual morning training, and Hinata decides to join me. When I see you pass by, we decide to follow you. Then, suddenly you just stopped. What happened? Or did you saw something?" Naruto asked, looking past Sasuke's shoulder and try to find whatever Sasuke was may just saw. Sasuke didn't know, whether should he nor shouldn't he tell him.

"I… see… someone… that dressed very similar to you both," Sasuke said at last, glancing towards the clearing where he saw them. "Huh?" Naruto and Hinata see him like he's crazy. "Forget what I've said. I think it's because of the mist, so I see things. Just forget it," Sasuke then said. He completely unaware that both of his companions are sighed in relieve, silently.

Seconds later, Kakashi and the others come to their place. "Well, good thing that you're already here. We're going to train you something," Kakashi said. "Train? What are you going to train us? What? What?" Naruto asked cheerfully, while in his mind, _'If this going to be a stupid tree-climbing training, I'll kill him.'_

"Tree climbing." Naruto frowned. "Tree climbing? We already know how to climb trees!" Naruto said. "Yes, I know. But, this time, you'll going to climb without using your hands. Watch," Kakashi said as he walks to a large tree. He then put his right leg to the tree and put another one. He keeps walking and standing upside down on a tree branch. The genins look at him in awe.

"Sorry, sensei. But, me and Hinata already know how to do that," Naruto said. The others look at him in shock. "When did you learn this? Hinata, I can understand. Since her family must've taught her," Kurenai asked before Kakashi can. "Remember, sensei? In the first week after we managed to do your bell test, we didn't do anything, neither mission nor training. That's why I train myself. In the middle of my training, I saw Hinata do that tree climbing thing, so I ask her to teach me because I think it was cool. I learn it, I try it, and then I can do it," Naruto give his explanation.

"A-ano, th-that's t-true," Hinata stutter. "Then, why didn't you teach your teammate, Hinata?" Kurenai asked. Hinata's face look faulted. "A-ano, it was b-because I d-didn't think t-that this w-was i-important. I don't w-want t-to interrupt t-their p-practice, so I d-didn't a-ask e-either of t-them. I'm s-sorry," she stutters again. '_That was good,'_ Naruto thinks.

"It's okay. But, next time, try to ask them first. Then, can you do water walking?" Kurenai asked then. Kakashi already get down from the tree and stand beside Kurenai. Hinata nodded. '_That was predicted. Hyuuga moves need an absolute control of chakra. It's not a surprise,_' Kakashi thinks. Kurenai also have the same thought. She then moves her sight to Naruto. "You, Naruto?" Kurenai asked again in uncertain tone.

"I can, believe it!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi blinked for a few times. "Eh?" Kakashi said. '_That was unexpected_,' Kakashi thinks. "I. Can. Do. Water. Walking," Naruto said slowly. "Because we both can do those things already, can we train something else?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"A-ano, Kurenai-sensei, err… I-we… umm," Hinata blushed. '_I really need to thank whoever made this make-up. The color is just perfect! Just combine it with ninja arts, and walla! A shy girl is born,_' Hinata thinks inwardly.

"May we train something else? Can we-….we'll just train over there; call us if you need anything. Okay? Fine? Yes! Bye!" Naruto rushed towards the near clearing, grabs Hinata's right hand and pull her along with him. The others just sweat dropped at the scene, even more when they see that Hinata fainted (or pretending to faint) when Naruto grab her arm. The sensei then back to their sense and give their current pupils a hint on how to do tree-walking. Sakura, being a bitch she is, decides to ask something that is not important.

"Why is Naruto getting such a special treatment?" she asked curiously and with a slight tone of jealousy. "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked back. "Well, why is he not training here with us? Shouldn't he be training like us too?" She repeats her question with longer words. "He is not getting special treatment, Sakura," Kakashi explained.

"He already mastered this tree climbing training. What's the point of training someone that already mastering it?" Kakashi explains with a slight tone of annoyance, that go unnoticed by Sakura and the others that heard it.

Sasuke feels jealous. Naruto, the dead last in class that failed in the genin exam, already mastered a technique that he himself just sees today! Well, not actually today. He had seen it when he saw his brother training, but it is still annoy him. He then determinate to surpass Naruto and will try to master it with the amount of time that faster than Naruto's amount of time he needs to master it.

As for team 8, they asked lesser question, but Kiba really is pissed because Naruto, the dead-last in class, can do it already and he also feel a little bit jealousy, while Shino is stoic as ever.

They then try to walk over the tree, starting in almost at the same time. After they do the hand seal to help them to concentrate their chakra, they rushed to the tree that their sensei already chose whish turns out to be rather tall and big. They use the kunai that their sensei had thrown to mark their progress.

After a few hours, Sakura was the first one that managed to get in halfway, with Shino catching up to her, followed by Sasuke and followed by Kiba closely. Their senseis aren't surprised by that. Kakashi knew why Sakura can do it fast. It's all due her small amount of chakra that gives her a perfect chakra control in advantage. While Shino, it's probably by his clan's training.

Kakashi then decides to check on Naruto and Hinata. "Where are you going, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, seeing the masked cyclops ninja walking off. "I'm going to check on the love birds. I'll be back soon. Just watch them here," Kakashi said, not looking back. Kurenai nodded in understanding, then watch over the genins.

* * *

"Yes, that's right. Concentrate the chakra in your body to your fingertip, and then by using your flexibility, make that chakra like a thick group of thin strings that swirl around your body," Naruto instructed.

"Like this?" Hinata then do what she was told. The chakra that concentrated on the tip of her fingertip began to making some kind of thin chakra strings. Using her flexibility and speed of the spin, she makes the strings swirling around her, making a perfect barrier.

"Yes, that's right! Now, try to use my kage bunshin as a target," he then points on a kage bunshin that on her right.

"To attack, point on your finger on target," Naruto instructed. Hinata then point her index finger to Naruto's kage bunshin. The chakra strings that come from her index finger then change its direction. It then swirls around to where her index finger targeting, one of Naruto's kage bunshin. It then swirls around and tied the kage bunshin in its grip. When she moves her finger slightly, the grip then tightened and crushes the kage bunshin.

"That's how you attack. But, it require a great amount of concentration, since you have to move your arms to all direction to make a barrier, and then point whichever finger you see the easiest to the target. There's a possibility there will be a chance of your barrier to slip when you attack. You have to use your Byakuugan to see any hole on your barrier," he explains.

"Just how did you come up with this jutsu, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "I got it by combining Kugutsu no Jutsu and the Hyuuga's Juken. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're brilliant!!... But, maybe we'll call it a day. Kakashi is heading here," Hinata said as she feels Kakashi's chakra presence getting closer towards their current place.

"Hiya, all. What are you intended to do?" he greets as he walk closer to them. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei! I'm just asked Hinata to teach me this one cool jutsu! She said that it called…. Uhmm…" he then thinks hard. '_What should I say?'_

"A-ano, Na-Naruto… It's Water Release: Water Shots," Hinata spoke with red face. "Ah, yeah! That's the name," Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Water Shots? Who taught you that, Hinata?" Kakashi asked. It is a technique that is rare for most of the genin, so it's normal for him to ask.

"A-ano… i-it w-was s-someone I m-met f-from one o-of m-my mission, I t-think."

"Who?" Kakashi asked again. "I… d-didn't have c-chance t-to a-ask t-the p-person n-name. I-I'm s-sorry," Hinata answered as she hung her head. "Oh, well. It's okay. By the way, can you watch over your teammates? Me and Kurenai will go with Tazuna to guard him while he's building his bridge," Kakashi asked.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei! C'mon, Hinata!" he then drag her away, fainted again (which we all know that it was an act). Kakashi then go with Kurenai. Both of them then go back towards Tazuna's house. Unknown by any of them, a child with a green fishing cap watch then and leave before any of them notice.

* * *

At dawn, Sakura and Shino managed to master it, while Sasuke in 4/7, followed closely by Kiba. Sakura and Shino then back to Tazuna's house, leaving Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto there. Hinata tries to help out Kiba, and Naruto tries to help Sasuke. Kiba is no problem, since he accept Hinata's offer to help him, but Sasuke is too big headed. He doesn't accept to be trained by a-the way he see it- dobe. Kiba then managed to master it, so he then leaves with Hinata, leaving Sasuke with Naruto, alone.

"Hey, bastard! Do you really don't want help?!" it's the 40th time Naruto asked. "NO!" and it's the 34th Sasuke's same answer (the first 6 were ignored). "You sure?" with that asked, Sasuke then falls again. He was tired, dead tired.

"You can continue it tomorrow morning, you know?" Naruto said matter-of-factly. Sasuke then just stare at the marks that he made. He then growled. He sits there and lay on his back. "DAMN IT!" he shouted to the sky. "HOW COME ITS SO DAMN HARD JUST TO CLIMB THIS STUPID TREE?!" he yelled, completely forgot about Naruto. When he realize, he quickly sat up and glare at him. Naruto notice it, and he sighed.

"You know, just because you take longer time to master this art, doesn't mean you weak," Naruto said as he sits down beside him. Sasuke just glare at him.

"It is probably because you have much more chakra than the others, so you have a hard time to control it. Sakura can master it in a little amount of time probably because she has a little amount of chakra, even maybe next to none," Naruto explained.

"And you know this how?" Sasuke asked back. "Hey, that's what Hinata told me when I practice this with her," Naruto answered. It then silence for awhile. Naruto then sighed and stand back. "If you don't need my help, I'll just go back to the house." He then prepares to leave.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke called. Managed to get Naruto's attention, he then asked, but don't have the guts to see him straight on the face. "C-can you t-teach me?" he asked, a little tint of pink visible on his cheek. Naruto is a little bit startled by his question, but then he just showing off his foxy grin.

* * *

"What taking them so long?" Sakura asked herself. They are now in the middle of eating dinner. Tsunami has made extra food, so they'll still get some spare for Naruto and Sasuke. The one that done eating, namely Kiba and Shino, are just leaned on the wall while Kiba petting Akamaru. Kurenai and Kakashi also have done eating and they also lean on the wall. The only one that is still eating is Hinata, Tazuna, Sakura, Tsunami and Inari.

"Don't worry. They'll be here," Kakashi answered his worried pupil. The door then opens, reveal Sasuke and Naruto that is look so beaten out. Naruto and Sasuke are leaned on each other. "Sorry that we're late. You all still spare us some food, right?" Naruto asked as he grinned. Kakashi nodded.

They then took the empty seat and eat their dinner. Naruto cheerfully eat his meal in an incredible speed.

Unknown to him, Inari watched the blonde from underneath his hat, his hands clenching at the happy, relaxed look on Naruto's face. _'Why is he so……content?'_ Inari wondered in frustration. 'He _has no right to be happy! He should be depressed! Gatou is too strong!'_

"Why are you so cheerful-looking!" he spat out towards Naruto, making the blonde's head whip up to face him. The others also turn their attention to him. "You'll never beat Gatou! No matter how hard you train, or what glorious claims you make – when facing the strong, the weak always end up getting killed!"

"Whatever, gaki. What's your problem, anyway?" he replied and resumes eating his dinner. "You're the problem is!" Inari yelled out, standing up and slapping his hands on the table. "You with your cheerful looks and happy smile – what do you know about me?! You have no idea how rough life can be! You have no idea what pain is!" The room was silent except for Inari's heavy breathing.

Naruto stops eating and put his food on the table. "Do you think that this is some kind of melodrama?" he replies, with colder tone. Slowly Naruto turned to the kid, and Inari flinched at the cold look in the normally happy blue eyes. Everyone, save for Hinata, also shivered in the cold stare on Naruto's eyes, including Sasuke. For one that knew Naruto, they also shocked at the cold stare. Not only shivered, but also shocked. Hinata then just stare blankly. She suddenly didn't like the situation now.

"Do you think that just because your life is a bit miserable, you're the most miserable person on earth?" Naruto then leaned forward. "Well, let me tell you something. I also have suffered, no, we all did. We all have our own loss, burden, grief, or problems. But, did we just give in? No! Did we just let it be? No! We still stand tall and keep moving! We're not crying it like some crybaby!" Naruto's voce is getting higher and higher.

"What do you know?! What do you know about pain?!" Inari yelled back. Naruto then stood up, hardly. His chair falls into the ground when he stands up.

"I WAS RAISED BY NO ONE! I HAVE BEEN AN ORPHAN FOR MY ENTIRE LIVE! I FACE MY HARDSHIP OF LIFE WITHOUT ANY PARENTS TO ENCOURAGE ME WHILE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR MOTHER TO ENCOURAGE YOU! BUT, DID YOU SEE ME CRYING LIKE A CRYBABY LIKE YOU DO?! DID YOU?!" Naruto yelled. He then pinned Inari to the nearest wall.

"Now if whatever made you into the angsty brat that's standing in front of me can ever top that, then you can preach to me about the hardships of life. But right now all I see is a little boy throwing his own fucking pity party," he said in a cold tone and like a whisper, but the others still can hear that.

To be honest, everyone save for Hinata, are quite shocked, no, beyond shocked when they hear Naruto's sudden outburst. Every pair of eyes in the room is widened, except for Hinata. She just stares at the dining table blankly.

Naruto then put Inari down and storming out of the room. All was silent until Inari, with tears streaming down his face, ran out of the room as well. From everyone that is in that room, Hinata is the calmest. Her face is just emotionless.

"Is… Is that really happened to him?" Tazuna asked. No one can answer that question, since no one knows him like that. The jounin sensei knows the truth, but it's too saddened to be said.

"That is what exactly h-happened to him," Hinata answered at last. She uses a little stutter, just to not make it suspicious. Tsunami and Tazuna now put their attention to her, also with the ninjas. "He's a-always been an orphan for h-his entire life. He doesn't know p-parent's l-love like we all do," Hinata said, still in an emotionless face. She then turned her face to look at them.

"But, he still s-smiles, even when h-he's hurt. He n-never cries," Hinata said while she's smiling. She then stood up and walks upstairs. But, before she's disappearing from sights, she gives them one final glance. "If only y-you care enough to try to s-see underneath him, you will see that every smile he g-gives to us is all far from a real t-thing," she said as she disappear from view.

Silence fills up the room. Tazuna is the one that break it. "I……apologize for Inari's behavior," Tazuna said sadly. "When Naruto and Hinata come back, I'll tell you his story. I want them to hear this as well."

They then resume to eat again, but most of then had lost their appetite. Most of the ninjas are deep in thoughts.

'_I… Have never knew him like that. He always smiles, always and always. Even after we all caught up doing bad things when we still in academy days, he still smiles. So, I think that his life is just normal. Well, looks like it's not as normal as I think it is,'_ Kiba thought. His dog is look at him with concern. "I'm a bastard, aren't I Akamaru?" Kiba whispered to Akamaru, low enough that only his dog that heard it. "I am not quite surprised that Hinata knows about him. She was always spying on him, anyway."

Shino have no idea what to think. He doesn't really know Uzumaki Naruto, but he does always see that he always smiles. With all his pranks and joke, he seems like someone that doesn't have any problems. So, he never thought that he have such a live.

Sakura didn't know how to react. She feels sorry for Naruto, yes. But she doesn't really care much. She then felt that she was such an evil person. Naruto is her teammate, but why is that she doesn't really seemed care? She doesn't know why.

'_He… always appears to be a happy-go-lucky guy. He always appears to be a carefree kind of a boy. Never even once, a single thought that his life would be like that,'_ Sasuke thought deeply. He too, knows what it meant to live without parents. But, he still knows the love from parents, unlike him that already alone from the beginning.

The jounins instructors are already knew about it. They also knew why he had such a life.

* * *

"Minami, I think you should get down now," Hinata said to Naruto. She found him on the roof, staring at the night sky.

"You tell them too much, Hinata," he scowled. "Sorry, Nami-chan. But, I just think they should knew," Hinata replied.

"…The Red Sun will arise from the horizon, turning the day's blue sky into red bloody color. When the day's replaced by night, the Red Moon will replace the Red Sun and give the night's pitch black sky a hint of it red light…" Naruto mumbles.

"Are you still thinking about that, Nami-chan?" Hinata asked. "It is what my father wrote on his journal. Looks like that he's talking about the Akatsuki Organization and the Red Sun Organization. Akatsuki was made by him, while the Red Sun made by his enemy. I still have no idea what it means, though," Naruto said.

Gale then suddenly appeared beside them in a creamy brown blurs. "Here's a message from Tobi-san and Rhien-san," the wolf said as he gives the scroll to Naruto.

To Namikaze Uzumaki Minami, Leader of Akatsuki and  
Hyuuga Hinata, Right Hand of the Leader of Akatsuki

We already in Nami and we are currently spying on Gatou. We already managed to convince Kao to join us. About Nekota Karasu, I have found out that he will attack at the bridge in five days. Kao already agreed to help and backstabs Gatou, since he does not like him anyway. However, Karasu's pupil is nothing to laugh at. Koharu Shima is a master in close-ranged and long-ranged combat. Chigaumi Hachiro is a brilliant in ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Rikumo Gen is also a master in genjutsu and taijutsu. 

But, we will stay near the bridge when the fight is happening. We will help if it is necessary. Zabuza's wound is also healed by Rin, so he will be in his full health.

Sincerely with best of regards

Uchiha Obito, the Main Member of Akatsuki and  
Hayama Rin, the Main Member of Akatsuki

"I think we'll just talk about this later, Hinata. We should be back now," Naruto said as he heading back. Hinata then follows him.

In his way towards the dining room, he passes Inari's room. He heard sobbing comes from his room. He then takes a peek in it. There, he saw Inari holding a picture of a man that smile. It looks like that the picture was ripped on the head part and he keeps the picture of the head in a small frame. He then leaves absently, not wanting to disturb him. Hinata just says nothing and just follows Naruto to the dining room.

* * *

In the dining room, the girls are helping Tsunami to wash up the dishes. The boys are sitting on the dining chairs. They are still waiting for Naruto to come back. Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs.

"Sorry about all those things, guys. I don't know what came over me!" he grinned weakly. He then takes a seat beside Sasuke again. Hinata followed and take a seat beside Kiba.

The old man sighed; "Naruto-kun and Hinata-san are already here, so I'll begin. Inari has had a hard time of it ever since……" he trailed off, looking troubled.

"What happened to Inari-kun?" Sakura questioned softly.

"……Before I tell you about that, I have to explain about a person who was called 'hero' by this island," Tazuna said firmly.

"Hero……?" Kiba echoed dumbly.

Tazuna sighed, "It was about 3 years ago Inari met that man. A couple of local boys had stolen his dog, Pochi. They threw him into the lake. Pochi was a puppy – he would have never survived. Inari wanted to go save him, but he couldn't swim – he was a little kid, and I had never had the time to teach him." Tazuna sounded sad.

_"Sorry……Pochi……I can't swim."_

"The kids pushed him into the water after his dog. However soon after that, Pochi remembered that he could dog paddle and made his way to shore. Inari blacked out soon after that."

"_You finally awake kid?"_

"When he woke he was with a man in the forests nearby the lake. He told Inari that he had punished the kids for picking on him. Inari was wallowing in self-pity because he didn't have the courage to go after his dog, even though he couldn't swim. The man comforted him."

"_Yeah……Any kid your age would be afraid."_

"His name was Kaiza, and he was a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that incident he and Inari became very close. Inari's father died early on, and it may have been because of that that they became so inseparable. It was only a matter of time until Kaiza became a part of our family. And……" Tazuna sounded sad, "he was a man that the city needed."

"_Don't worry……Your dad is invincible. Because he loves this city where you are from."_

"Kaiza was the hero of our city. Everyone loved him. But then……" Tazuna trailed off. "Gatou came to the city."

"And then this incident happened?" Kakashi questioned. When Tazuna shuddered violently and didn't answer Kurenai asked more forcefully, "What actually happened then?"

Tazuna looked up and there was darkness in his eyes, "Kaiza was put to death publicly by Gatou."

Sakura and Kiba gasped. Sasuke, Kurenai and Kakashi looked surprised. Naruto and Hinata held sadness in their eyes, and Shino look stoic, but inside he also shocked.

"He said that Kaiza had been committing crimes against his company – terrorist activities, disrupting the peace, and things like that. He was to be beheaded. The problem was that Inari had come to the execution."

Sakura covered her mouth in horror and Naruto grimaced, his blue eyes sad as they watched Tazuna tell the most painful part of his story. Kakashi, Kurenai, Kiba and Sasuke all looked sickened. Hinata's eyes saddened and Shino still looks stoic.

"He was killed in front of Inari's eyes. After that Inari changed, Tsunami changed……The entire city changed. Kaiza was their hero and to see him killed so easily destroyed any hope of getting away from Gatou."

Naruto closed his eyes and silent. He can understand how it feels. He-no, She also have a similar experience. She knew how it feels to lose someone that you hold dear, right in front of your own eyes. The person that she dears for is already also have died. '_Kiriya-nii san_….'

Hinata also close her eyes. Shin Kiriya was one of her and Minami's precious people. He was a civilian in Konohagakure and two years older than Itachi, but he was different then the other villager. He accepted Minami for who she is, even when he knew that Minami held a demon inside her. His death was something that makes Minami and Hinata held grudge towards Konoha. Not because that he was dead in the village, but because of something that caused his death.

"We'll… be going to bed. See you in the morning," Sasuke and Kiba then left, followed by Kurenai and Sakura. Kakashi and Shino then go to the living room. Hinata then also go to her room. Naruto was the last one to leave. Looks like that Tsunami and Tazuna wanting to give Inari a moment to be alone, so they slept in other room.

* * *

Naruto then go to Inari's room, and see him still sobbing. He then come in and pats him on the shoulder. "Hey," he called. "What do you want?" Inari asked harshly. His eyes are red due to the crying. Naruto then release the henge and turns back to Minami.

"Huh?" Inari said in shocked. _'Oh, well. Tazuna already knows, he's just a kid, and I think this family can keep a secret,'_ she thinks after she sees his shocked expression. "My real name is Minami, but you can still call me Naruto," she smiled softly. She then leaned closer to Inari. "I also knew how it feels to lose people that we care about. It is… very sad," Minami started.

"But, I still believe that they still live," she then put her palm to the boy's chest. "In here." Inari stares at her weirdly. Minami then smiles. "They still live in our heart. The people that we care about, even if they leave this world, they still live in our heart. If he have something that he really wanted to do before he dies, or his dreams before he left, we can make it happens. That way, his presence will be always in us," he explained softly.

"But, I don't want to remember him! Remembering him makes my heart ache… I don't want to remember him… No…," Inari begun to cry again. Minami then hug him, try to comfort him. "Listen, if you forget him, then his trail in this world will be lost. Then, he will be truly died from this world. Memories, is the only trail and proof that he was lived in this world, along with us. If you forget him, then it will be the same as you said that he never exists," she said.

"… Why? If it were you, how you keep going?" he asks between sobs. "How you will handle all the memories?"

"… I'll live with all the memories I have. Even if it was sad memories, even if it was the memories that make my heart ache, even if for other people these memories too painful, to make them wish that they can forget it forever, as long as I'm not run away and keep going. As long as I keep going, someday… Someday I'm sure I can appreciate these memories and thankful because I still have them," she answered. Sad smile decorate her lips. She then continues on, "Because I… I wanted to believe that I can do it. I want to think that no memories that is not important enough. No memories that deserve to be forgotten…. No one wants to be forgotten," Inari then cries even harder.

Minami then tightened her hug. Her soft voice then filled the room. She then sings the song that she learned from Itachi. It's a slow one, and Itachi said he managed to get his upset little brother to go to sleep with this song.

_Come stop your crying, _

_It'll be all right. _

_Just take my hand, _

_Hold it tight. _

Sasuke walked outside the room. He wants to drink a glass of water. When he passes Inari's room, he heard a soft noise. Curious, he then tries to listen to it from outside the door. He can't open the door since it closed do tightly.

_I will protect you _

_From all around you. _

_I will be here, _

_Don't you cry. _

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew this song, but he can't remember where he heard it from.

_For one so small, _

_You seem so strong. _

_My arms will hold you, _

_Keep you safe and warm. _

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken. _

_I will be here, _

_Don't you cry. _

Later, he remembers. It was a song that Itachi sing for him one night. Slowly, he remembers why his memory disappearing…

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more. _

His heart aches when he remembers. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He then run back to the room, jump to the roof. He then cupped his left hand on his head and tries to think clearly. He was too startled by his sudden memories to notice whose voice is it.

_You'll be in my heart, _

_No matter what they say. _

_You'll be here _

_In my heart, always. _

Inari then fall asleep. Minami then henge-ed back to Naruto. After he put Inari to his bed, he unlock the door and out from Inari's window. He then closes it and just stargazing there. He didn't realize that Sasuke is just in the opposite direction from him. Sasuke also didn't realize Naruto's presence, since he was too lost in his thought.


	8. 07 The Fight on The Bridge

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

CHAPTER VII  
The Fight on the Bridge

Sasuke try to recall what he has been able to remember. He can remember what, who and why he has forgotten about the girl that he care deeply, Minami.

Sasuke's flashback

_"HOW DARE YOU TO MEET THAT DEMON BRAT!" Fugaku yelled in rage. He slaps Sasuke, hard. Sasuke cried. "Father! I was the one that make him meet Minami," Itachi try to defend Sasuke. Fugaku then slaps him too. Itachi then fall into the floor due to the hardness of the slap. His mouth is bleeding now._

_"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO NOT GO NEAR THAT DEMON! Do I have to repeat myself to make that clear?!" Fugaku yelled again. Mikoto then try to calm him down._

_"Fugaku, don't get on too hard on the kids. Itachi only twelve and Sasuke only six, for god's sake!" _

_"You spoiled them too much, Mikoto! You should know better than to let them near that demon brat!" Fugaku then stormed off. Mikoto then check on Sasuke, then to Itachi. After she's done, she tucked them into bed. _

_Sasuke wants to apologize to Itachi. He was hurt because he tried to protect him, and their father also knows because of him. He then snuck on his brother's room. He peeked inside his brother's room, to find him lay on the bed._

_"Come in, otouto," Itachi's voice startled him, but he came in, anyway. Itachi then get off from his bed and sit on it. "What is bothering you, otouto?" Itachi asked when Sasuke is standing right in front of him with curious tone. Sasuke's eyes then begun to get watery again. _

_"I'm sorry, nii-san… It was my fault that dad finds out… It's my fault that…" before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Itachi cut him._

_"It's not your fault, otouto. It's not anyone's fault, so don't blame yourself. Besides, I already told you that I'll protect you, even if it means you would hate me," Itachi smiled. Sasuke could see his bruised cheek while he smiled. He then cried harder. Itachi then panicked. He then do what he could, hug him, try to comfort him, but he still cried. He then does what his mind could only think of. He sings. His voice is good, Sasuke admit it._

_Come stop your crying, _

_It'll be all right. _

_Just take my hand, _

_Hold it tight. _

_I will protect you _

_From all around you. _

_I will be here, _

_Don't you cry. _

_For one so small, _

_You seem so strong. _

_My arms will hold you, _

_Keep you safe and warm. _

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken. _

_I will be here, _

_Don't you cry. _

_Sasuke's tears slowly stopped, but he's still sobbing. Knowing that his little brother started to calm down a little, Itachi then continue singing._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart, _

_No matter what they say. _

_You'll be here _

_In my heart, always. _

_Why can't they understand _

_The way we feel? _

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain. _

_I know we're different but, _

_Deep inside us, _

_We're not that different at all. _

_Sasuke then start to drifts into sleep. Even if his father mad at him because he meet Minami, he still thanked his brother to let meet him with Minami. _

_And you'll be in my heart. _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more. _

_Don't listen to them, _

_'Cause what do they know? _

_We need each other, _

_To have, to hold. _

_They'll see in time. _

_I know. _

_When destiny calls you, _

_You must be strong. _

_I may not be with you, _

_But you've got to hold on. _

_They'll see in time. _

_I know. _

_We'll show them together, _

_'I'll make tou-san understand. Nii-san will be there for me and I'll be there for Nami-chan. Me and nii-san will show tou-san, that Nami-chan is not a demon.' Silently, Sasuke make a promise for himself while he's begun to lose consciousness._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more. _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart, _

_No matter what they say. _

_You'll be here in my heart, always. _

_Always. _

_I'll be with you... _

_I'll be there for you always, _

_Always and always. _

_Just look over your shoulder... _

_Just look over your shoulder, _

_And I'll be there_

_And with that, Sasuke drifted into sleep, still in the warmth of his brother caring hug._

End of Sasuke's flashback

He couldn't believe he forgot about that! His heart ache even more when he remembers what happened after he woke up then.

Flashback

_Fugaku's Sharingan are swirling madly. Sasuke could heard Itachi's voice, but it was very faint. It was like that Itachi have yelled from the other part of the house. "Don't look into his eyes, Sasuke!" is what he has been trying to say, but Sasuke's eyes already locked with the Sharingan. He could faintly see his kaa-san's eyes staring at Fugaku in disbelieving. _

_It begins when he wakes up and after he ate breakfast, Fugaku dragged him forcefully. Then it happens. Sasuke's memory about Minami and everything that happens from the time he first meet Minami 'till now are gone, erased by Fugaku's Sharingan._

End of flashback

'And after that, that happens. Now I understand why he never trains me,' he thought bitterly. But, he still couldn't remember about Minami. All he remember that she have blonde hair and blue eyes, that's all. Pictures about her are still a blur, but he'll remember her. He didn't know why he is so determined to remember her, but he's not fighting it either. He'll finds out, even if it takes him years. With that thought, he then drifted into sleep.

* * *

One day passed and that means Nekota will attack in four days. Minami is still thinking how to fight them without revealing her self. An idea crossed her mind and a crazy one, if she might add. She then writes a letter to Tobi and Rhien.

To

Uchiha Obito, the Main Member of Akatsuki; and

Hayama Rin, the Main Member of Akatsuki

I have thought of something. I want you to come here, Use your simple shinobi outfit. Hide your Akatsuki garments. Bring Zabuza and Haku here too. I'll tell you what to say when you arrived here. Come by in this afternoon.

Regards,

Namikaze Uzumaki Minami, the Leader of Akatsuki

When they read that, they didn't understand what is their leader tends to do. But, they trust her fully, so they came by that afternoon, along with Zabuza and Haku.

* * *

In the afternoon, Tazuna already home from his work in the bridge. The shinobis are resting in the living room. Then, a knocking sound heard. Kakashi opens it, to reveal a dark spiky haired ninja with orange mask and a brown-shoulder length-haired Kunoichi with a face mask similar to Kakashi also with goggles (Obito's style) hiding her eyes.

The ninja that wears the orange mask are wearing a black short sleeve turtleneck shirt and black baggy pants. He also has bandages wrapped around his arms (Lee's style). He also use a black jacket with orange borders and orange collar.

The Kunoichi wears a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black spandex shorts. She also wears a black long sleeve shirt with high collar and a tan colored skirt (similar to the one Sakura use in shippuden). She wears standard shinobi sandals and black stocking that went into her mid-thigh

"What is your business here?" Kakashi asked curiously. He then sees Zabuza and the fake oi-nin behind both of them. Kakashi is about to attack, until he heard the orange-masked guy speaking.

"We're not here to fight. We want to tell you something. You're Kakashi, right?" he said. Kakashi still not put his guard down. He eyed them suspiciously. "Anyway, isn't it more comfortable if we talked inside?" he said then. "I don't think so," Kakashi declined. He could hear that the orange-masked guy sighed. He could hear him mutters, but he can't catch any of it.

"Very well then. You see, we're here to tell you that Gatou have hired 4 people that is two times stronger than you," he said bluntly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "And you tell us why?"

"Well, you see… Those four people are our personal enemies. We didn't want any interference from outsiders when we face them. Those thugs that Gatou has hired are at least in chuunin level, so we decide to help you trains those genins," the Kunoichi spoke up for the first time. Kakashi then realize that he recognize her voice.

"Do I know you?" Kakashi asked to the kunoichi. He can't see her reaction, so he didn't know anything. "I don't know. I do know you, since you are famous through out the shinobi world," the kunoichi spoke calmly.

"Anyway! You agree or no?" the orange masked one cut-ed abruptly their conversation. "Before that, may you tell me your names?" Kakashi asked. He thinks that if they told him their names, he'll remember where he met them.

"Umm… names?" the orange masked one asked stupidly. Kakashi sweat dropped at that. "Yes, names."

"Names, as in our names?" the kunoichi asked, also stupidly.

"Yes, your names," Kakashi sweat dropped again.

"Uhmm… I'm Tobi," the masked guy said. "And I'm… Rhien," the Kunoichi said.

"Are you not even sure about your own name? And don't you have any last name?" Kakashi asked again. He is suspicious that the names that they're saying are not really their names. '_But, if so…. That means they're like ANBU or something like that,'_ Kakashi thinks.

"That's our name! And, no. We don't have any last names. Just plain simple Tobi and Rhien." Tobi said. "So, you agree or no?" Rhien asked then.

Kakashi then think it up for a minute. "Okay, then. But, I'll kill you if you do anything suspicious to my pupils. Especially them," he said as he pointed to Zabuza and Haku. "Great we're so happy that you still remember that we're here. I almost thought that you forgot that we're here, Tobi," Zabuza said.

Kakashi then let them in. Inside, everyone (save for Hinata and Naruto of course, but they pretended to be surprised) are surprised to see Zabuza and the fake hunter nin.

"What are they doing in here, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, demanding a real answer. Kakashi told them about all they've tell him, all of it. The genins then look at them (Tobi, Rhien, Zabuza and Haku) in distrust.

"Okay, then. From your potential that I see, I'll divide you into three. The blondy and the pale eyed one go with Zabuza and Haku," Tobito said. This action earns more distrustful aura. Tobi feels this, so he added, "if you don't trust them, the jounin sensei can check on them whenever." Still see them in distrust.

"Next are the raven and the boy with the dog, you will be trained by me. The pinky one and the one with sunglasses will be trained by my partner, Rhien. If you still not believe in us, you could check on every one of them every time you want. We only have 4 days left before our personal enemy attack, so I want to start the training now, okay? We'll stop at 8." he said it fast.

Naruto and Hinata followed Zabuza and Haku, Sakura and Shino followed Rhien and Sasuke and Kiba followed Tobi. They trained separately. Kakashi followed Tobi first and Kurenai followed Rhien. Naruto and Hinata are inwardly smiling to the coincidence. '_Three Sharingan users will be in one place. What a coincidence.'_

With Kakashi (Kakashi's PoV)

I followed the orange-masked guy. I think I was attracted to him because he wore a similar outfit to the one that Obito use. But, I know that he's dead. I was there, when he died. There's no way he could survive. He then stopped in a clearing near a river.

"Okay, then. Let's start practicing. I take it that you can do tree climbing already, so can you do water walking, too?" he said. Sasuke and Kiba then shook their heads. I can hear him sighed.

"I thought so. Here you have to do water walking. Ask Kakashi if you need any tips. I'll start training you as soon as you done with the water walking," he then started to walk away. He then stopped suddenly, as if he remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, I just remember of a method that will force you to learn it faster," he said. He then does hand seals. It was very fast, I'll need my sharingan to see that clearly. A large crater then appeared near the river. I think the diameter is about 6m and 3 m deep. He then uses some Suiton to pour in some of the river's water to the crater, and creates a small pond. Using Katon, he makes the water about 70-80 degrees Celsius hot. The steams are can be seen.

"What the… Do we have to walk on that?" Kiba exclaimed. "Yes, you do. I've put a jutsu in the bottom, so every time the water gets cold, it'll heat up again, so don't worry about the cold water," he said again. He then added, "I suggest you to take off your shirt first. You might get wet in the first try."

They then try to take a feel of the hot water. It's even hotter than the water in Konoha hot spring! It's hot, very hot. They then steal a glance at Kakashi. He just shrugs it and gesture them just to do it. Both of them gulped.

"You know, you should be thanking me to let you use hot water. Rin-chan will make them use freezing cold water that is in temperature about 16 degrees Celsius, usually with minus or under subzero temperature. Once you fall, you'll be freezing up," Tobi said again. He didn't realize that he use Rin.

"Rin? Rin who?" I asked in curiosity_. 'No way it's the Rin I know.'_

"Oh, I mean Rhien. Rin from 'Rhien'," he added the quote with his finger. He then looks at the direction where Rhien supposed to train Sakura and Shino.

"Maybe I'll switch up with Rhien for awhile. I can warm the genins when they got freeze up," he said to me. "Do what you need to do. Just don't do anything suspicious," I said. He then walks to Meyrin's place.

Minutes later, Rhien then come this way. I have to admit, her short brown hair is very similar to Rin's. But, I'm sure that she couldn't be her. She's dead; at least that's what I thought.

"Why you're still dry? Get on the water now!" she said in orderly voice. The genins startled at the tone. They could easily catch that as get-there-now-or-I'll-make-it-ten-times-worse. They then hurriedly get their shirt off. Their training then begins.

With Kurenai (Kurenai's PoV, before Tobi and Rhien switches)

Now I'm sure that she is strong now. She can make a huge deep crater like that in no time! Looks like she is a wind affinity, I guess. She told them to train the water walking exercise, which is the one that is more advanced one that tree walking. But, what really makes me think that she's a sadistic teacher is because she demands Sakura and Shino to take a walk on the freezing cold water! How come that the water aren't frozen is out from my league.

Minutes later, I see that the orange masked guy is walking towards here. After he said hi to me, he then talks about something to Rhien. I can't hear what he said, though. She then gives him a nod and walk to where he comes from. Looks like he knew what I've been thinking, because he suddenly explains.

"Me and Rhien are switching over for awhile. Because I train them with hot water, Rhien's cool wind might be able to get them cool off when they fall. Same here, I have fire chakra. So, when they fall, I can warm 'em up," he said. I just nodded in understanding.

With Naruto and Hinata (Normal PoV)

"Well, that was smart. Will Kakashi realize that he was Obito?" Naruto said when they already out of their sensei's range. Hinata chuckled, "I think not. Suspicious, maybe, but to really think that he's Obito? No chance in hell!"

"Anyway, Nami-chan, could you tell me some advance Ice Element? I have learned the last one!" Haku said. Naruto then smiled. "Of course! I have found a technique. It's called 'Ice Element: Arrival of the Yukionna'! It's a simple combination of genjutsu and ice ninjutsu. I'll teach it right now!" Naruto said as he grabs him to a clearing not too far from their current place.

"Zabuza, do you know Water Element: Grand Tidal Wave?" Hinata asked Zabuza. He then shook his head. Hinata then teach Zabuza to learn the jutsu. Right now, they have switching roles.

At 8, everyone's done with their training. They then back to Tazuna's house. Sakura, Shino, Sasuke and Kiba learn how to do water walking, by force. They came in exhausted.

Naruto and Hinata are also exhausted, but not as much as the others. Because of the jounins are distracted by the method of the training, they forgot to check on Naruto and Hinata. But, they feel that they can trust in them for a moment.

In four days forward, they've been tutored by the mysterious Nins and their respectful sensei in patterns. In the fourth day, the day where Nekota will attack the bridge, Naruto and Hinata purposely to wake up late, letting the jounins and the genins go first to the bridge.

What they suspected are becoming a reality. Two thugs attacked the house, but they're just too weak for their liking. After they kill the thugs, they then go to the bridge. But before they go to there, they make a Blood clone of themselves. The real Naruto then turn off the henge. Naruto then back to Minami.

She then put on her clothes, minus the kimono robe. Her Twin Dragons are also in their respectful place. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail.

Hinata use henge to make her hair longer, to waist-length. She wears a white eye-mask that used to hides her Byakuugan and a black fishnet shirt, like Minami. She wears white kimono top with red sash and white skirt that ends about her mid-thigh. She wears silvery white long boots and her hair is tied loosely, in the model like Neji's. Her Shoushiryuu is also in its respectful place, on her left.

They command their blood clone to go to Kakashi's place, while they'll be watching from a hidden spot, with Obito and Rin.

In the bridge, there's a man in his 30 standing. He has red straight hair and blank brown eyes. He wears a red cloak with a picture of a black sun on the back. There are three more people standing near him, also wears the same cloak. Two men and one woman in their 20.

The girl has short black hair and turquoise eyes; one of the boys has purple eyes and spiky brown hair while the other boy has amber eyes and wavy green hair. Nekota and his pupils are just standing there and watch the thugs that he had brought. He knew that member of the Akatsuki are currently watching them now, but he doesn't have any idea from where, or how much. Their presence is still very faint.

"These genin are quite talented, don't you think, Gen?" the girl said. The one that have green hair grinned maniacally. "You bet, Shima. To face chuunin-leveled enemies in these quantity is something. Don't you think so too, Hachiro?" Gen said to the guy with purple eyes that stood passively. "Yeah. I can't believe that Zabuza and that little pet of his backstabbed us," he said. Shima then turned towards her sensei.

"Karasu-sensei, can we attack now?" she asked. Karasu, the man with straight red hair look at his apprentices, before he nodded softly. The three's grin then getting wider, before turning into a sadistic one.

"Tobi, how's the progress?" Minami asked. They have arrived to the hidden spot. Obito and Rin are currently there.

"Those ninjas are quite good. The genins have much potential. I guess they can beat those low-chuunin level thugs," Obito said.

The three of Karasu's apprentice then attacks the Konoha nin. The genins and the jounin are not prepared for the sudden attack. Fortunately, Minami's blood clone and Hinata's blood clone arrived on time and save them. Minami, Hinata, Obito and Rin just watch their fight.

The thugs and the three added enemies are really-like how Shikamaru would say-troublesome. Zabuza and Haku actually can beat them all in one attack, but that's if there's no Karasu and his pupil. They have to save up their energy to fight those four, but all three of Karasu's pupils have butted into the fight now.

They can see that Karasu's pupils all targeting the Konoha Nin, but looks like Minami's clone and Hinata's clone managed to get here on time. The old man is already saved in Sakura's and Shino's hands, so it looks like everything is going to be fine.

Minami lock her gaze to Sasuke. She follows every step that he takes. Minami can see that he is improved. Looks like because of the situation there, Sasuke have been forced to awaken his Sharingan. A flashback from their childhood came to life in Minami's mind. It was the last time she see him, before his memories were erased.

Flashback

_"Why are you suddenly asking that, Minami-chan?" six years old Sasuke ask. It was a rainy afternoon, so both of them are sheltering under a big oak tree near the stream where they always meet. _

_"I'm just asking. I… have been forgotten by many, so I wanted to know. I wanted to know, will you forgot about me?" she said, her back facing Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at her question. He then walk to Minami and hug her from behind._

_"I won't forget about you. I promise," he said as he hugs her. Minami, however doesn't seem to be happy hearing his words. She releases herself from Sasuke's hug and run towards the rain. Sasuke soon catch up with her._

_"Minami-chan, let's get back to the tree. You'll be sick," Sasuke said in concern. Both of them are soaking wet. Minami turn her head a little. What Sasuke can see is only her eyelash and tip of her nose. _

_"Promise… is such a big word, Sasuke," she said. Sasuke look at her questioningly. She turns her head again to Sasuke's direction. Her bangs are covering her eyes. _

_"Everyone keeps on promising, but they keep on forgetting it and broke it," she said again. Sasuke wants to say something, but Minami beat him to it. _

_"Everyone keeps on promising something to me. They always said that everything's going to be alright. They always said it's all going to end. But, whatever they said had never been coming true," she said, her face now facing up. Sasuke find it difficult to tell between tears or it's just the rain._

_"Since then, I've learned that promises are always meant to be broken," she said again. Now, Sasuke can really tell that it is tears. He then tries to hug her and comfort her. _

_"Promises aren't meant to be broken. Promises are meant to keep. I promise that I won't forget you, so I won't forget you. Even if I forget, I'll remember you again. I also have promised to protect you, so I'll protect you. You're such a dobe if you think that I'll forget my promise. Even if I forgot my promise, my body will still remember it." Both of them then fall down to their knees, while Sasuke still holding Minami in his hug. Minami didn't return the hug. Tears keep on flowing from her blue orbs._

_"Why should I believe you? How will I know that you're not the same as them?" Minami said between sobs. Sasuke then think it up for awhile. He then stretches his hand to Minami's chin. He brings her face closer to him. He then kisses her still wet right cheek._

_It's only last for a second. He then looks at her in the eyes. Minami's mouth is gaping. Her eyes are widened in shock and his face is turning red. Sasuke is also blushing for a bit. Smiling shyly, Sasuke asked, "Is that proof enough, dobe?"_

_"Teme…."_

_Minami then smiled. Her face is still red, but she no longer cries. Sasuke then lead her back to the tree to shelter them from the rain._

End flashback

_'Ironic. You make that promise in two days before your memory was erased.' _Minami smiled bitterly. She then admires the orange magatama that she uses as a pendant on her braid necklace.

It has an Uchiha crest on one of the side, and a blue swirl on the other side. It was also something that Sasuke gave to her, at her birthday. She then locks her gaze to Sasuke again.

* * *

"Looks like they can't keep up," Obito said. They are. Kakashi have been using his sharingan near his limit. Kiba and Sasuke nearly depleted their chakra. Kurenai also exhausted. The blood clone, well… exhausted too. The blood clone carries only 1/5 of Hinata's and Minami's chakra, so they're really only in low-chuunin level.

"I give you the permission to help them now, Rin, Obito," Minami said. Her eyes are still looking to the Sasuke. "I don't care Kakashi will recognize you now or not. Our main objective now is just to fight those Red Sun members. I hope that's okay for you," Minami said, turning her head to them. Even if they couldn't see their face, she and Hinata can tell that they're grinning.

Rin and Obito then leapt off the tree and do some hand seals. Obito breath out big blaze of fire and Rin make big blaze of slicing wind. The wind that Rin makes making Gen, Shima and Hachiro have a cut scarred on their skin, but only minor injuries, and making the fire to burns even more wildly. Zabuza and Haku then use their water jutsu to turn the fire off and sweeps the bridge from the crisped corpse.

Karasu knew who they are. He has been feeling two of their familiar chakra. He tensed when he see them. They are the one that he knew, from 4 years ago. Even if they hide their faces, Karasu still can recognize them.

"Uchiha Obito and Hayama Rin… I know I've felt that chakra before." Rin and Obito smirked underneath their mask.

(Kakashi's PoV)

'Shit! My chakra is running low! These three is out of the genin's league. Where's those two anyway? I thought they were the one that supposed to fight them!' I cursed in my mind. Zabuza and Haku still fights, but they seemed to wait for something, and I see that. My question then answered by a sudden flame that blazing from somewhere, burning the thugs into crisps, all of them. The one that can dodge is only three, a girl with short black hair, a guy with spiky brown hair and another guy with wavy green hair.

I see that they all scowled, seems like they know who launch it. Then, another blaze of wind blows hard, giving the three another harsh attack. The wind then make the flame goes even more wildly than before. I then see two black blur. It seems that the one that have business with them is here at last. Zabuza use a water element jutsu to turn off the fire and sweep up the bridge from the crisped, dead bodies.

I then see that the one with red hair that is just watching our fight earlier, that seemed to be the strongest, tensed a bit after the appearance of the two masked ninja that currently trains my genins in these four days. But, what makes me shocked are something that guy with red straight hair call them. "Uchiha Obito and Hayama Rin… I know I've felt that chakra before."

(Sasuke's PoV)

'An Uchiha? No way! The one that should've been alive supposed to be only me and Itachi! There's no way he's an Uchiha!' I think furiously. I've begun to wonder. Just how many Uchiha are there that's live? Could he be the third Uchiha that still live? This is now become my second question, after the question about Minami that I've begun to think. The others that heard that, also tensed when they heard their names. Shocked by the fact that there's another Uchiha in a random place like here

(Normal PoV)

"It's nice of you to remember our names. It saves us the time to introduce ourselves," Obito said. Karasu's eyes narrowed to them. "Gen, Shima, Hachiro, pull off your limiter," he ordered. They quickly turned their head to their sensei, eyes widened in shock. "They're not some opponent that can be easily defeated." They still look at him in questioning look.

"That girl is number 10, while he's number 9. They were all as strong as, if not stronger than me," he explains. They then nodded in understanding

They then release their weight and cast off their limiter seal. Powerful chakra begun to fills up the air. Kakashi and Kurenai stood in awe in the feels of their powerful chakra. Even the genins could feel just how powerful their opponent is. Sakura and Shino then realize that this is going to be dangerous for their client. With the jounins permission, they then left with Tazuna to a save place.

"Ahh… Full power already? I'm glad that you don't underestimate us. Then, give us the honor to beat you, also in full power," Rin said. She's then lower down her facemask to her neck, also with her goggles. Her face is now can be seen clearly. She has beautiful brown eyes and has square-like mark on her cheek. She's looks like exactly how Kakashi remembered her, only she's now more matured.

Obito then also pull his mask down. His right part of face is crushed, but looks like the bone is still intact and not broken, so his face still has the shape. His left eye is covered by bandages. Even so, don't know why, he still looks cool. His sharingan could be seen on his right eye. Even for the face, Kakashi could easily recognize that he is Obito. Kakashi was shocked beyond believe.

"Ready, Karasu-san?" Obito smiled. He also have Kakashi's trademark one eye smile on his eye, but he also show his smile. Rin pull out a scroll and put her blood on it. A long blue staff then poof-ed out from the scroll, and easily be catch by Rin. Obito also do the same thing, but what comes out is a red katana with black holder.

Karasu and his pupils also have their weapons. Karasu pull out both of his two-handed dagger, holding it in each hand. Shima pull out her senbon, Hachiro pull out his knuckle guards, with spikes on it, and Hachiro pull out his poisoned katana. All of them wait for attack then. Karasu's team attacks first. They all then seemed disappeared from view, since their speed is something that even Gai couldn't match.

They all can't say how is the battle gone out, since no one could pick out the fight. Even Kakashi could only barely pick it out, with his sharingan on. Kakashi is surprised that his former teammates all have been so much more powerful since the last time he see them. Of course, it was more than 13 years ago, so he shouldn't be too surprised. But, the progress they have showed him here really makes him unsure. 'Are they really my former teammates? They have changed so badly!' he thinks.

He wanted to help them, since he could feel the great power that comes out from their opponent, but Zabuza and Haku block their path. They prevent them from helping, but in the same time they also protect them when there are attacks that missed and coming toward them.

Obito then punched out from the fight, and flying towards the Konoha ninja. He then roll over and land on his feet safely. He then cleans up the little drip of blood from his mouth with his right hand. Rin then also come into view. In front of her, two dead bodies lay on the ground. They are Koharu Shima and Rikumo Gen.

"Stop playing around, Obito. I already finish up mine, so both of them are yours to kill. The faster we finish them, the faster we can get out from here," Rin said in monotone. Obito then back straight up and grinned. His sharingan not activated. He has deactivating it since the first time, that's how Kakashi see it. "Ahaha… Sorry, Rin. I got carried away. I'll handle them from here."

"Uchiha Obito! Don't get too cocky! I'm as fast as you, and my sensei is even faster th-…" he stopped. Chigaumi Hachiro's head fall from his neck, rolling on the ground. His body falls, pouring much blood in the process. His head falls even before he realizes it.

"Did you say something? Sorry, I couldn't catch that," he smirked to the falling body. His red katana is tainted by dark red blood. His onyx eyes look at the body mercilessly. The Konoha ninja see it in awe. He moves from his current place so fast, even Kakashi couldn't see it clearly, and he has his Sharingan activated all time! Next thing they know, Hachiro's head is rolling down from his head.

Zdy without emotion in her eyes. She just looks at him coldly. "At least he has proven that he can be useful after all, even if just by being a barrier," she spat out coldly. All of the Konoha-nin eyes widened. Kakashi see the scene before him in shock. This Rin is cold and heartless, that's what Kakashi thinks.

Karasu then move as fast as lightning towards her back. But, his attack also has been blocked and also lay on the figure's chest. Shattered Zanbatou scattered around him.

Rin then looks past her shoulder to see Zabuza's body that also dead. Her look is indifferent. Zabuza's body also falls, pool of blood that formed under him before splatter when his body reaches the ground. Few of blood's drip reach Rin and stained her face with drips of blood, also with her clothes.

Rin then swept the blood on her face. Her look is still indifferent, emotionless. "Another trash falls. They only good at being human barrier, after all." She said also it in cold voice. Obito's reaction is also the same as her. He doesn't care, not even a bit. Decides to not let anymore time go waste, he then moves even faster than lightning and he headed towards Karasu.

"You lose, Karasu," Obito said as he lifts his katana. In one attack, Karasu's head falls from his neck. "Now, our mission is a complete success," he said, turning his head to Rin. Rin just smirks to him. They then turn their head to the stunned Konoha ninja. They all see them in wide eyes.

"Obito, our mission is already done. Leader wouldn't like it if we waste more time. Let's go back," Rin said. Obito then grabs Kao and make him unconscious. Rin then destroys Zabuza's and Haku's body into tiny pieces, before they suddenly disappeared.

Kakashi stares at the current place where they stand before they vanish. He couldn't believe it. First, Obito, that he thought already dead, was standing in front of him. Talking, fighting, and killing. Second, Rin, the one that also should have been dead, was standing, fighting, and killing too. To top it all, why does he shiver in their sadistic smiles, grins and smirks? They all have the different aura. But, their physical condition is exactly them. He already makes sure that they're not using any genjutsu or anything.

What makes him even more suspicious is that their personality changed greatly. They have been more a sadist and emotionless bastards than the one he knew. They use their own comrade as a barrier!

Sasuke is still having inner battle within him. He couldn't believe there's another Uchiha besides him and his brother. He wants to trust it, but also can't believe it. There's so much to ask, but no one knows the answer for sure. Sasuke have few question, includes the one that concerned about Minami. But, looks like only his brother that has most of the answer. He is then more determined to find his brother.

Minami smirked from her hiding place. She then turns herself back to Naruto and use Kawarimi with her clone. She tried to not causing any smoke and succeeded. Hinata also do the same. No one even realize when they switch places with their respective clones.


	9. 08 Changes

**Sapphire09: **I'm reposting the original version of Scattered Fragments since I remembered someone requested me to, but I did not edit anything. So, I'm terribly sorry for the grammar.

* * *

"Human talks"

_'Human thinking'/ flashback/memories/ dreams_

_'Telepathic conversation between humans'_

Letters/ notes

**"Demon/other inhuman things talks"**

**'_Demon/another inhuman things thought'_**

**_'Telepathic conversation between demons/other inhuman things'_**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII**  
_Changes_

After the fight is done, Shino and Sakura came back along with Tazuna, trailed by Inari and the rest of the villagers. They all cheered when they saw Gatou's dead body, but there's also many that puke at the sight of the bloodied ground and the scattered dead bodies. Still, they were happy to know that Nami is free once more.

Kakashi still stares at the spot where Obito and Rin disappeared. He was frozen, unable to neither move nor speak. Naruto glances at him and his glance turned sharp.

"Naruto nii-chan!!" a childish voice yelled. He turned towards the source of that voice, Inari. When he was talking to a cheerful Inari, Kakashi that notice on how Naruto have been staring at him, glance at him questioningly.

"It may be better if we go back to Tazuna's house to have some rest. I don't know about the rest of you, but my chakra is already depleted, also with Kiba and Hinata, I think," Kurenai said to Kakashi suddenly. Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, it is best to take a rest for now."

* * *

(Nighttime)

Deep inside the secluded forest, two figures are jumping through the trees. Both of them wore hooded cloaks, so their faces completely hidden in the shadow of their hood. They then jumped down when they arrive at a tower at the heart of the forest.

From the tower, a figure emerged. It was a man in his twenties. His hair is black in a falcon cut hairstyle (Narumi Shogo's hairstyle from Beauty Pop) with mismatched eyes. His left eye is blue and his right eye is green.

"Welcome, Minami-sama, Hinata-sama. They are waiting for you inside," the man smiled to them. Both figure nodded and led by the man inside the tower.

"So Shinichi, how is he faring?" Minami starts a conversation.

"Good. He is right now sleeping in one of the chambers. He'll be waking up soon, I presume," the man that is called as Shinichi answered. "Good to know, then."

Not long, they then arrive at a room. Inside, they can see four figures sitting on the chairs around the big table at the middle of the room. Shinichi then stands near the door as Minami and Hinata walk toward the table.

"Minami-sama, what is the reason behind of what you told us to do earlier at the bridge? Why are Zabuza and Haku must pretend to be dead?" Rin asked in curiosity. Zabuza and Haku look at Minami and Hinata questioningly, also curious.

She smiled a little before saying her reasons. "I was thinking to clear out Zabuza's name from the Bingo Book. If he was thought as a dead man, no one will ever suspect him to be in Kiri, right?"

"Why did it have to be in front of their eyes?" Obito asked. He knows they need some witness to confirm their deaths, but why them?

"Simple. If it was them; it'll erase any doubts of their death. A genjutsu mistress and a ninja with sharingan can confirm that is was not a genjutsu, not a trick. Kakashi is also famous in the Shinobi world. There's no way their deaths will be doubted that way," Hinata answered.

"What do you-," suddenly, it hit them like tons of bricks. "You wanted something from Kiri-no, Mizu no Kuni, aren't you?" Rin exclaimed. Minami smirked and nodded once.

"Yes. I've been wanting something from Mizu no Kuni. However, to do that, I need to get the Mizukage out from his throne," she explained. Zabuza then straightened from his seat and listen it intently. Haku, seeing Zabuza's interest perked, also starts to listen to it.

"I wanted to send Zabuza, Haku, and Kisame to Kirigakure, if you agree, that is," Minami asked as look at Zabuza. Although it was hidden, Minami can practically feel his grin. "What is your plan, Minami-sama?"

Minami smiled from under her hood.

* * *

"You know… I can't believe that they were bad guys," Kiba started a conversation. It was morning and everyone is right now eating their breakfast. None of the genins speak since what happened yesterday shock most of them.

"Who?" Naruto asked while chewing on his breakfast. He knew who he meant, but it's better to stay oblivious.

"You know who, Naruto! Tobi-san and Rhien-san! We may only know them for few days, but they taught us many things!!" Kiba said, annoyed.

"You mean Obito-san and Rin-san," Sasuke corrected flatly. "Argh! Whatever Uchiha! Don't you feel discontented for what they did?! They… use their own comrade like that!! I can't believe that we're actually taught by… them!" Kiba said angrily. "I felt… used…," he added weakly.

"But, they do taught you how to control your chakra better," Kurenai tried to cheer her student.

"But still, Kurenai-sensei…," Sakura added. They may have taught them to be better ninjas, but they still felt as if they were cheated.

Hinata and Naruto can only eat in silent. They're not really wanted to lie right now. _'They'll be pissed if we tell them that this is our plan…"_ Naruto said to Hinata in telepathy.

_"Very pissed…"_ Hinata added.

After finishing his breakfast, Sasuke stood up and walk to the door. "Where are you going, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Training. What else?" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto then hurriedly finish his breakfast and said, "Wait! I'll come with you!"

Sasuke however, ignores him and walks out. Naruto hurriedly catch up to him.

"Heey, teme!! I told you to wait up!" Naruto yelled from behind him. "What do you want, dobe?" he asked impatiently while still walking.

"Training?" he answered densely as he already besides him. "Then why are you following me?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"I wanna ask you something," Naruto said seriously. That makes Sasuke stops. He then turns his head to Naruto's direction.

"Is… is there anyone in your family named… Itachi?" Naruto asked carefully. The last thing he needs is for Sasuke to hate him. He only wanted Sasuke to lower his hate to Itachi for a bit.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in hatred as the name was said. "What about him? How do you know him in the first place anyway?" he spat in hatred.

"He… kinda saved my life a few times," Naruto looks away. It was half lies half truth. But he doesn't want Sasuke to notice the lie. "Saved your life? How?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. Naruto's eyes dimmed for a minute, before it was back in no time.

"It's not important, by the way," he said in a fake cheery smile. His image then suddenly overlapped.

_"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm used to it," she said with a cheery smile that he knew it was fake._

He blinked once. "Huh?" he gasped at the flash back. He then turned to Naruto again. That fake smile still plastered on his face. Sasuke unknowingly frowned.

"Huh? Teme? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Hn," he grunted. "Argh! Teme! Can't you please give straight answer!?" Sasuke ignores his rant.

"You know what? Forget it! I'll go training on my own!" he said annoyed as he stomping away. He only looks at his retreating figure emotionlessly before continue to the clearing to train.

_"Since then, I've learned that promises are meant to be broken…."_

"Huh?" He was startled by the sudden image that appeared in his mind. He stops on his track. He then lifts his right hand to his head.

_"Promise… is such a big word, Sasuke."_

Another picture of her appeared in his mind. _'What the…?'_ he thinks.

"_Why should I believe you? How will I know that you're not the same as them?" she sobs._

_"-I promise," little Sasuke said to Minami._

_'What… What promise?'_ he thinks. The images then stop coming. _'What did I promise her?'_

His head hurts when he tried to remember mores. Angry, he punched a nearby tree, "DAMMIT!!" he yelled. He doesn't know why he felt angry at himself to forget what promise.

"What did I promise to her…" he muttered. He then clenches his fist again. "I can't even remember her looks!!" he exclaimed madly. His mood to train dispersed and he didn't feel to train anymore. He decided to go back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

The rest of the day passes by without any events. Around three days after, the bridge was done and the teams will be going back to Konoha. Plus, most of the genins already feel more than a little homesick.

"Well," Naruto said as cheerfully as possible. "I guess it's time for us to go. Tsunami-san!" he cried out and the woman jumped, startled. "Keep up your good cooking!" she smiled and nodded. Then he turned to Tazuna, "Take good care of your family, jiji. And remember not to lie to shinobi!" Tazuna grinned at Naruto. Naruto then speaks through the link that he had just activated. _'And I hope you can pay your debt after you restore Nami's economy. Don't worry, there's no interest, so you only have to pay the exact amount that you borrow.'_

_'I thank you, Minami-san. Not only you lend us money to build the bridge, you also help us to make it. You also lit up the light of hope that has faded. Thank you,_' he said in his mind. Naruto smiled.

Finally Naruto turned to Inari, who looked ready to cry. Since the day where Minami told him about the importance of a memory, the two had gotten closer; Naruto/Minami felt like Inari was his/her annoying kid brother. Smiling, he knelt down and wrapped the younger boy into a hug, whispering a few words in his ear. When he pulled away, tears were streaming down Inari's face and he was sniffling. Naruto chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before stepping back among his team.

Sakura bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san."

"I h-hope to s-see you soon, Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san, a-and Inari-kun," Hinata stutter out. "Yea!! Hope to see you soon!" Kiba said. Kurenai and Shino only bow to them in goodbye.

Sasuke shrugged and muttered a quiet, "Hn," under his breath. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Kakashi just waved his hand from behind his orange book, making Naruto wonder if he would always be the one to do most of the talking in their team. The older Jounin turned and started to walk away, followed closely by his ducklings. Kurenai and her team then follow. Tazuna and his family watched them go tearfully; all six of them had gotten attached in the short weeks that they had known each other.

In their heart, the one that will be missed very much is Naruto/Minami and Hinata. Tsunami has found out about Naruto's and Hinata's real status. Tazuna told him, as well as Inari. They said Naruto gave them permission to tell her, but only her. Naruto/Minami is also the one that makes their townspeople got their hopes.

"Do you have a name for the bridge yet Chichi?" Tsunami asked her father suddenly, an idea brightening in her mind. Tazuna smiled at her; he already had a name for the bridge.

"Yes! It will be called 'The Great Maelstrom Sea Wave Bridge'!" (A/n: The word Mi- from Minami is written is the same way as –mi from Umi: Sea and the word –nami from Nami: wave. At least that's the way I wrote the name Minami in Japanese… Tell me if it's wrong)

* * *

Their way back to the village is eventless. It can be considered boring in fact. They then arrive at the village. Kurenai and Kakashi then went to the Hokage Tower to give his the report, leaving the genins alone.

Sakura then suggest to them to have lunch together. All of them agree, but Naruto and Hinata.

"Sorry, but I have something to do," Naruto said. He smile the same smile that Sasuke saw that time, the smile that he -don't know why- loathed.

"What something?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto narrowed his eyes to Sasuke. "It's none of your business," he said in the same tone as Sasuke. The others were surprised when Naruto said that. Never even once they hear him in that cold emotionless voice.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" he said as he runs away from them. "A-Ano…," Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"I-I need t-to p-pass t-too. S-See y-you tomorrow, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," she said her goodbye. She then went to the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Geez… Wonder what's their problem is," Kiba exclaimed. "Oh, well. Looks like it's only us then –Oi, Shino!!" he said when he saw that he also walks away, and then Sasuke also walks away.

"Well, damn it. I think I'll pass too, then. Bye, Haruno," Kiba said as he walks away too.

"Oh, well. So much for the team bonding," Sakura muttered in her breath. She then walks towards her house.

* * *

(The Hyuuga Compound)

"Back already, Hinata?"

Hinata halted abruptly upon hearing that voice. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her back, "Y-Yes, f-father," she stuttered.

"How's the mission?" he asked nonchalantly. She closed her eyes before she opens them again. "It w-went fine, f-father. P-please, excuse m-me," she said before she turned again and went straight to her room. Hiashi only stands there like a statue. He watches her retreating figure before he turns to the opposite direction of her.

He then arrived in his own room. He then sat on the bed and closes his eyes in thoughtful look. "It seems, my mistakes cannot be undone, then," he muttered sadly. "I cannot take back what I've said years ago…." He opens his eyelids halfway. "But at least she got stronger and stronger everyday, even though she was reluctant to show it…"

He smiled a bitter proud smile.

* * *

(Haruno household)

Sakura laid her back on her bed in her bedroom. She looks towards the ceiling. She then closes her eyes before she opens them halfway.

(Flashback)

_"Why the hell can't you do something as simple as fighting?!"_ _Rhien yelled in frustration. Shino already done his part of training so she tell him to go to Zabuza for the next training, leaving Sakura alone with the woman. _

_They were sparring, and it seems the way Sakura fight really pisses Rhien off. All of her attacks were slow and without power. What makes her more ticked off, she was exhausted already!!_

_"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have as much stamina as you do! What did you expect? I was only recently graduated!" Sakura said in defense. She didn't understand why it was a big deal. She thinks that since Sasuke-kun is in her team, everything will be alright. He'll save her every time she's in trouble. Added to that, her sensei was also strong. He'll handle any enemies._

_"I expect more than this, that's for sure," she said coldly to her as she looks down on her. "Why did you even decide to become a ninja anyway?"_

_"I become a ninja so I can get near to Sasuke-kun!" she said. Rhien then narrowed her eyes._

_"Ninja is a serious business. It's not a child's play," she said to her. "You don't have what it takes to become a ninja. Why don't you just resign?" she said coldly._

_"WHAT! No way! I have what it takes to be a ninja! I was the Kunoichi of the Year when I graduated!" she yelled. Again, Rhien only look at her coldly._

_"Yeah, I've heard. So what?" Sakura then looked surprised by her words._

_"In the real world, how you did in your academy days are not important. How can you be a ninja if you can't even survive a simple spar?" she said again. "I-!" _

_"You what?" she cut her word. Sakura then close her mouth. She then realizes that compared to anyone in her team, including Naruto, she was nothing. The only thing she has is brain. She lacks the strength and also chakra._

_"Let me tell you a story, a story about a fault and selfishness. Long ago, in the Konoha-Iwa war, there was a team consists of a prodigy who put the shinobi rules on top of his priority list, a knucklehead who was stupid and never on time, and a fan girl of the prodigy, who the knucklehead had a crush on. Like every team, it was also led by a great jounin. _

_"One day, they got a mission to infiltrate a camp of Iwa nins. The sensei went ahead to take care of the Iwa ninjas, thus giving the prodigy, who was already a jounin that time, the duty to lead the team. He actually led the team very well. However, something then happened. The girl got kidnapped when they were off guard. The knucklehead wanted to save the girl, but the prodigy wanted to keep going with the mission. It's the rule, he said._

_"However, the knucklehead refused and still going to save the girl. He even said something that makes the prodigy changed his mind and join him in the last minute. They managed to save her, but do you know at what cost?" she asked bitterly cold. Sakura that pays her a full attention cannot answer._

_"They lose one of their teammate, the knucklehead. A boulder fell on him because he was trying to save his two teammates. He even donates one of his eyes to the prodigy because one of his eyes was blinded in the fight," she continued. Sakura's eye widened. She can't even start to imagine if that'll ever happen to his team, even though she knows how possible it can be._

_"And it's all happened only because the girl relied herself so much in the prodigy. She was very weak, no different than you are now. If only she had the strength to fend the kidnapper off, if only she wasn't a weak girl, the mission will be going on smoothly," she said. Sakura then realize, she needs to get stronger so she won't be a burden, a hindrance to her team. She knows now that being a ninja means to survive. If she can't even survive training, how can she survive being a ninja?_

_"I got your meaning, Rhien-san," Sakura said slowly. "I don't want my team to be like that. I want it to stay as whole," she said with new determination. _

_"Then, shall we begin?" Rhien said_

_Sakura then prepares herself. Her eyes no longer show neither fear nor ignorance. But now she shows what is Konoha proud of. Determination._

(Flashback ends)

She closes her eyes as she remembers the reason of why she enters the academy. It was not because of Sasuke. She only knows Sasuke in the beginning of her second year, after the massacre. It was something else, _someone _else.

_'I decided to enter the academy because I hoped I can meet _her_ again. But, I never see her, that blonde girl. The girl who became my friend before Ino came.'_


End file.
